The Dragon's egg
by darkladywolf
Summary: All Sakura ever wanted was to be normal. But when she gets a strange white sphere, that turns out to be a dragon's egg, from a strange man her life is turned upside down. Now, add the fact that a 4,000 year old evil is out for her blood...Well, shit...
1. The start

Chapter 1: How it all began…

Haruno Sakura crashed her piece of paper with a frown and no small amount of annoyance on her face. The dog she had been trying to draw for the past forty-five minutes looked more like a dog with wings!

"I'll be right back" she whispered to her friend, Rukia Kuchiki and silently made her way to the back of the class.

But karma was being a bitch and the moment she moved towards the cupboard with the drawing utensils a firm voice stopped her.

"Is something wrong Miss Haruno?"

Sakura froze. 'No, no, no! God, why do you hate me?'

One of the-many-disadvantages of having Mr. Asuma as your art teacher is that you never know when you are safe enough to get another piece of paper. As it seemed Mr. Asuma had woken on the wrong side of the bed.

The tall teacher cornered her and came to stand in front of her with an arrogant look on his face.

"Haven't you heard what the school council has decided? We will not order more paper this year due to financial problems. So, tell me. You want another piece of paper because you painting is that bad or because you think that your talent is that important?"

Sakura stood there frozen and silent. She didn't dare speak in fear that she would land herself in detention. She had learnt her lesson the previous time.

A snicker was heard and was followed by laughter.

There was only one person in her class, and probably the entire school, that would laugh when a classmate was on the verge of a mental breakdown or getting scolded by the stricter teacher there was.

Oh, not him again.

It was never easy, was it? All she ever wanted was to be a normal student and keep a low profile to stay out of trouble. And she would have managed just that, had it not been for _him_; the devil himself.

The one and only, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

With his snow-white hair and sea-green eyes, he maintained a love-hate relationship with most of the school's female population. Girls were either in love him or hated him because he turned them down. The fact that he was the star player of the school's team only served to boost his popularity and his already overgrown ego. His father, Hyourinmaru Hitsugaya ( A/N: Please don't kill me!) was the headmaster of the school. Really, Headmaster Hitsugaya wasn't that bad. Sakura actually liked him. He was good with the students and always did what was best for the school; students and teachers alike. What she couldn't understand was how Toshiro was such a jerk when he had a father like that.

But she couldn't focus any more on that for Mr. Asuma was still standing in front of her and she guessed that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon unless she stepped down.

Sakura hesitated. The only thing she wanted was to snap at Toshiro's face to shut the hell up and tell her teacher that her talent _was indeed _so important. But she knew that if she did something like that, her place in detention would be granted. So, she just stayed silent and took her seat beside Rukia.

XoXoXoXoXo

"It is so unfair!" she said to Rukia.

"I agree" answered the black haired girl and her voice held understanding.

Sakura sighed.

"The only thing I've ever want wanted is to become an artist. And the only teacher I do NOT like is my ART teacher!"

Rukia shrugged and sighed.

"Forget it. Just be happy that he probably won't be a judge at the art competition."

Sakura nodded.

With Rukia, they have trying to win the spring art competition for many years. The prize was the opportunity to draw the vitrine of the most famous art gallery of the town. Sakura knew that she was the best. The only one that could beat her was Rukia. But, they had decided that, no matter who won, they would draw the vitrine together. They were best friends and nothing would ever change that.

They walked down the school's stone path towards the exit of the school yard. Most students had already left so the school was pretty much empty. Good.

"Hey Haruno!"

Sakura fought the urge to just bang her head on the wall and die of internal bleeding. Or undergo brain damage. Either one would serve well! She cursed her luck and Karma for being a bitch and Mr. Asuma and- Well, she cursed a lot of things but most of the white head that was moving towards her and Rukia.

"Ignore him Sakura" Rukia whispered.

"That's what I am going to do" answered the pink haired girl. 'Or else I might just kill him and be done with it.'

She continued walking. You know those people who say 'ignore it and it will disappear'? Well, they were either terrible liars or she was just the unluckiest person on the face of the Earth. For suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and laughter was heard.

"What happened today with Mr. Asuma?" A smirking Toshiro was looking at her with a smug and….degrading look.

Sakura saw red. If there was one thing she hated out there was to be underestimated. Who did this prick think he was to have the nerve to come mock her in her face? Her day had turned from bad to worse to 'jump-over-a-cliff-and-be-done-with-it.' She had put up with him all these years but she had just reached her breaking point. Someone can only so much before snapping.

"Look here you jerk! I have my own problems to deal with. I am not in the mood to put up with a spoiled brat who thinks that he can have everything! So pull that stick out of your ass and leave me the hell alone!"

She turned to Rukia "See you later Rukia" and with that she stomped off leaving more than surprised faces behind.

XoXoXoXoXo

Toshiro's POV

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He was downright stunned. Who would have thought that Sakura Haruno, the school's nerd would snap at him, _the_ Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He knew how she was. They had many classes together after all one being Art class. She was a straight A student and never put up much of a fight. She never talked back to teachers and most of the times endured the teasing silently. She was always so silent and at some point he had even wondered if she was mute. Her circle of friends was almost non-existent apart from Kuchiki and a soft hello with Hyuuga Hinata and that Nara boy.

But he had to admit; it was interesting to see the school's geek insult him and actually _talk back_ at him.

The only thing that didn't seem right was the pang of guilt he felt at the pit of his stomach.

XoXoXoXoXo

'The nerve of him! Stupid, cocky bastard!'

It felt…nice to actually give him a piece of her mind. But that also meant that he was going to give her hell. She was sure that a guy like him, popular and arrogant, wouldn't let an incident like this simply pass by. Sakura groaned. What had she gotten herself into? She cursed herself for not realizing sooner. She had just signed her death. There was no way she was getting out of this unscratched. His fan-girls would probably lynch her when they heard that she had insulted their 'Toshiro-kun'.

She stomped down a dark road and was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice where she was going. When she did though, she found herself in a place completely foreign.

'I have never been here before' she thought and it was stange.. In a big city this was common. But Konoha wasn't anywhere near big.

"I've been living here my whole life. How come I am lost?"

Somewhat nervous, Sakura, followed the path. She took a right turn and found herself in a labyrinth of foreign streets.

Suddenly the evening seemed darker that before.

She turned around, trying to find the way that would lead her back home.

Suddenly, at the end of the road, she saw an old shop.

The vitrine was big and she could see many strange things that she couldn't recognize..

On the glass , with big black letters, were written the words:

_"Kaien's magical shop._

_Property of Shiba Kaien "_

Sakura being the curious cat she was couldn't resist and forgot her panic. Maybe the owner would be kind enough to show her the way back home. She walked towards the strange shop.

' Maybe I can find something in here that will make Toshiro and Mr. Asuma disappear.' She laughed at her own thoughts.

When she opened the door she heard a bell ring. The inside of the shop was dark and mysterious. It was dimly lit with the light coming from candles of different color shape and form and there was a thin layer of dust on everything around her.

On the shelves and even on the floor she could see anything a magician would need. The wall on her left was full of cages with rabbits, pigeons and owls.

She walked towards the back of the shop. She could see many thick books that were probably really old judging by the worn covers and the yellow pages and pointed hats and even a few magic wands. Whoever the owner was, they either had a hell lot of imagination or a lot of free time. Probably both.

And that's when she saw it; a big, white sphere resting alone on a self far into the back. She couldn't take her eyes off of it and she felt as if there was something pulling her towards the unique object. With careful steps she approached the self which, as she noticed, was cleaned to perfection, unlike the rest of the shop.

She extended her hand to touch it.

"Who are you? What are you doing over there?"

Sakura quickly turned around.

Before her stood a tall man. He was fairly young with short, black hair and blue eyes.

"I am sorry. I just came to explore, nothing more."

"No one comes to this shop just to explore" said the man. "But you can start like that. Call me when find what you need."

Before Sakura could answer the man was already gone.

"Weirdo" she murmured.

She went towards another row of shelves. There was a human skull. A small piece of paper under it said "THE SKULL OF TRUTH". Next to the skull there was a collection of Chinese rings.

Once more she turned around. Her eyes fell on the white sphere.

She couldn't help it. It was like the object was calling her. Urging her to feel the sensation of it's surface under her fingers.

She took a few careful steps towards it. Maybe the man was still around. She looked around but she couldn't see him anywhere.

She focused her attention to the sphere once more. It was no bigger than a middle sized ball and so white it was as if it was glowing.

She carefully took the object in her pale hands, the same way that some would embrace a newborn.

Only then did she notice that the sphere wasn't entirely white. She could see all kinds of colors dancing on it's surface.

Blue, red, green, yellow….

"Interesting."

She quickly turned around, careful not to drop the unique object.

Mr. Kaien was back "Did you find what you needed?"

She looked at the colorful sphere in her hands.

"How much for this?" she asked.

"You don't want to buy this"

Excuse me? How could this man know what she wanted?

"How do you know that I don't want it?"

"My job"

Sakura couldn't understand if the man meant that it was his job to know or that she shouldn't butt in someone's else business.

But whatever the meaning of his words, Sakura _wanted _this sphere. She had never wanted something more in her life and she didn't know why. An irrational thought passed through her mind: it was as if the sphere itself wanted her to buy it. But she quickly shook her head. That was just plain crazy.

"How much?" she asked again.

Mr. Kaien sighed and with heavy steps went towards Sakura and the sphere.

"Do you know what this is?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Some kind of a ball?"

"Don't be a fool. Look at it again."

Sakura looked at the sphere thoughtfully.

"Ok. Its big for a ball and way too beautiful. What is it?"

"Hn. You'll have to find that on your own. But I have to ask you yet again: do you really want to buy this?"

Why wouldn't she?

The girl nodded.

"500 yen."

"How come you changed your mind about me wanting to buy this?"

"It doesn't matter if you want it." he said "She wants you."

XoOoOoX

Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the man was indeed out of his mind.

"500 yen." he repeated and extended his hand.

The girl dug her hand in her pocket and when she found what she needed, she dropped it into the open hand of the owner of the shop.

"Don't move" he said "I'll be back."

Sakura didn't move a muscle. Or better, she didn't DARE move a muscle. That man gave her an uneasy feeling. Like he knew something about her that she didn't. It was strange and unnerving to say the least.

She didn't really understand how much time had passed before the man showed up with a blue, velvet box and a yellow-ish piece of paper in his hands.

He put the piece of paper in the box and gave it to Sakura.

Then something unexpected happened. He grabbed her shoulder in a strong grip and looked at her in the eyes.

"You must follow the instructions without making a mistake, no matter what kid." The man whispered "and for the sake of Odin, be careful! If you fail to take care of it properly I can assure you that you will find me in your path."

The last sentence was said in an almost threatening tone.

And the next moment…

He seemed to have forgotten what happened just seconds ago.

"If you exit from the back door and take the left turn you'll be home in no time."

With her hands tight around the box, Sakura ran out of the door.

After a while she stopped and looked around only to find that she was in Moon street.

"How the hell did I get here?" she asked herself.

She couldn't even remember.

One moment she was in that strange shop and the next…..there she was!; only a minute's walk from her house. The meeting with that strange man had left a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach and Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it. Whatever it was, it had her on edge. Well, at least she was safe.

Because she lived in that region she had to walk a long distance in order to reach her home. Although, living away from the hustle and bustle of the town, even if the town was a small one, had its own advantage's. Her house's yard, which was as big as a football court, was more than enough repayment.

It was a big farmhouse that her father had bought when they first moved in Konoha. When they got it, the signs of its old age were visible. It had taken a lot of time and personal work but they had managed to make it a cozy and beautiful family house. The old barn was also very useful. Her mother was a vet so she used the big, old barn as a 'hotel' for her patients.

She passed the wooden door of the dark brown fence and walked towards the front door of the house. Once she was inside she headed to the kitchen. She looked through the door and noticed that neither her mother, Tsunade, nor her sister, Shizune, were there. She closed the door and ran up the white stairs to her room.

Her chamber was spacious enough with light purple colored walls and pink flower patters that she had drawn herself. She had a double bed with light pink covers and two fluffy pillows. Her wooden desk sat at the right corner of her room and across from it stood her closet. The left corner of her room was empty of furniture and full of her paintings and drawing utensils. She didn't really care that her desk and closet were a little closer to each other than needed.

She called it 'The Art Corner'. It was her favorite part in her room if not in the whole house. Well, it shared first place on her list with the barn where she could go and play with the animals.

In her Art Corner she could express herself freely and no one could tell her what to do. Most of the paintings that decorated that house walls were hers. She knew what she was doing and she was damn good at it.

Her mind drifted to the velvet box and the white sphere. She was really curious about it. What could it really be? How could it change colors? Why was the man so serious about it? A million questions ran through her head and no answers.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a sudden flash of grey passed in front of her eyes and buried itself in her arms.

"Hey Nyata" said the girl "How are you today?"

A soft 'mew' was heard and a grey head with two small black ears and a pair of sparkling yellow eyes came out of her arms. She had found the little, grey devil one day while she was walking home from school. She was in a bad moon for some reason that she didn't really care to remember and the almost dead kitten under the tree that she saw took her mind off her problems.

"Hey there little kitten. Are you hungry?"

"Mew!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so too!"

After she poured the small cat a bowl of milk, she sat on her bed and brought the strange blue box out of her bag and on her knees. She took the sphere out.

It looked like a kaleidoscope, she thought as she watched the colors dance on its surface.

She couldn't believe that such a beautiful object could only cost 500 yen! She touched the shiny surface of the white sphere. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She let out a stunned yelp and she almost dropped the object. The sphere! It was warmer than before!

Looking at the object nervously, Sakura unfolded the paper that Mr. Kaien had put in the box.

'Must be instructions on how to clean it' thought the girl and put the paper on her wooden desk.

She looked at it and blinked surprised. A dragon was painted on the left corner of the yellow-ish, old looking piece of paper. There were flames coming out of its mouth and she could make out letters of fire. It said: "How to take care of a dragon's egg"

Sakura blinked and then frowned. Did that man think that she was stupid?

It was ridiculous! A dragon's egg!

But at the same time it kind of excited her. It was something new and had managed to grab her attention. This wasn't a dragon's egg for sure but she would always humor it and see how it would turn out. She decided to read the text.

**"How to take care of a dragon's egg"**

**The egg that you just bought has already been through a long period of existence. Two more things are needed for the young dragon to hatch; the light of the Full Moon and the words of a true friend. Take the egg outside at midnight of the next full moon. Turn it towards the light of the moon and say:**

**"Full moon light**

**Full moon bright**

**The awakening is tonight**

**Bring the dragon in our world**

**And the egg will be no more"**

**Leave the egg under the light of the moon for at least three hours and wait. I trusted you a really unique and rare creature, Haruno Sakura. Take good care of it. Its life and safety depends on you. You must not tell anyone about it! Do you understand? No one! **

**Good luck!"**

Sakura was on high alert.

She was sure that she hadn't mentioned her name to the man.

Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door. Quickly she hid the supposed to be dragon egg and the blue box under her desk.

"Come in"

Her sister, Shizune, entered the room.

"Hey Sakura! How was your day?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"It was good Shizune-chan. Thank you" answered the pink haired teen.

"Good!" continued the other female. "Mom is waiting for us in the kitchen. I just came to tell you to come down for dinner."

"Ok, Shizune-chan. I'll be right there"

"Sure Sakura! We'll be waiting. Just don't be late!" said the older girl before exiting the room.

Sakura let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She couldn't let anyone know about this! Ugghh! What a drag…

A/N:

Ok! Hello guys, what's up? I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for very long and I am SO SORRY for that! That's why I am re-uploading the "Dragon's egg"!

I hope you are not THAT mad at me! I promise I won't do it again! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Hatchling

Chapter 2: Hatchling

It was early in a peaceful Friday morning when Sakura ran down the stairs. She was about to leave, her black and red striped backpack was hanging loosely from her shoulder.

She found her mother sitting in the kitchen, sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper which was placed on the kitchen table.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Sakura"

The girl sat down and started drinking her morning orange-juice.

"Hey mom" started the pink-haired girl "do you happen to know when the next full moon will appear?"

"Full moon?" asked the woman curiously "I don't really know. Let me check the newspaper. I think I've seen a few pages about the stars and moon before."

She grabbed the newspaper and started searching through it.

"Aha!" Sakura jumped up at her mother's outburst.

"See? I told you! I swear these things have all the answers!" said Tsunade while pointing at a particular page.

"Ok, ok! Now tell me when that damn full moon is"

"Sakura! Language dear, language! Oh, and the full moon is tonight."

"Oh, good it's toni-Wait! What? TONIGHT?" shouted the rosette.

"Yes, tonight. Why are you so worked up about it?" asked the older woman with curiosity shinning in her honey eyes. Why would her daughter be so interested in moon phases so suddenly?

"Umm...Nothing! Nothing at all! It's just a...school assignment! Oh, look at the time! I am going to be late for school! Bye mom!" said the girl, gave her mother a peck on the cheek and grabbed her toast on her way out.

Tsunade stared after her daughter.

"Hormones" she said as she sipped her slightly cold coffee.

XxxOoOoOxxX

Sakura glanced with sad eyes out of her window. Rain drops hit the glass and thunders tore through the night sky of Konoha.

Nyata buried her petite body deeper in the girl's arms. The small kitten wasn't so fond of thunders.

Had it been any other day, Sakura would have sat near the window to admire those lines of light as they fell from sky but tonight, she felt like crying. Even though she was nowhere near believing that the thing she bought from that strange man was a dragon's egg, she was nervous. The instructions said that she had to let the next FULL moon's light wash over the… the…ball.

"But what is going to happen…" she whispered " if there is no next full moon?"

Her rational side was telling her that it was just nonsense; a stupid joke of an odd man with too much imagination and too much free time.

But, just in case, Sakura started chanting the short poem while getting under the covers. She repeated it again and again until she was sure that she could remember it.

"Full moon light, full moon bright" Her chanting was interrupted when she heard her mother's footsteps on the hard floor.

She saw the light in the corridor. Her mother had turned it on to check if everything was ok.

"Good night love" she heard her mother say. Sakura was used it. Her mother would come every night when she thought she was asleep and whisper sweet things to her. It was her time. Tsunade wasn't really good at expressing her feelings to her daughters. Only when they were asleep, she found the chance to express her sweeter side, to say things that she would never be able or would never dare say out loud when they were awake.

After her father's death, her mother had to take the responsibility of her family on her shoulders alone. The girls were very young then to be of any help and Tsunade had learnt to be strong no matter what. She didn't have another choice. You could say that she had to be a mother and a father at the same time for her girls. And that was no small burden to bear.

The house was silent but Sakura was still nervous. In the dark, she could hear her cat inhaling and exhaling and the sound of the rain hitting her window. She exhaled deeply and got lost deep in her thoughts. In the dark room, with little light coming from outside and her head buried in her covers, wild thought flashed through her mind. Could this really be her opportunity to discover something extraordinary? Could that strange sphere really be a dragon's egg? But how was that even possible? Dragon's didn't exist. They weren't supposed to exist! They were just creatures of legend, fairytales meant for the ears of children when they couldn't sleep at night.

Well, dragon's egg or not, those dark clouds outside would never allow the light of the full moon to shine upon the egg no matter how much she wished so.

And then, when all hope seemed lost, at 11:45, everything went silent.

Sakura shot up from her bed and rushed, as silently as she could, to the window. The rain had stopped. And there! She could she moon! The full moon!

Sakura stood still. And now what? The moon was shinning but what was she really going to face? What if, it was really a dragon's egg? What would she do then? Was she ready for something like this? It didn't matter. She didn't have a choice. She had taken the supposed-egg with her and now she would have to face the consequences.

She grabbed a small backpack that she had prepared earlier. It contained the….egg, a towel and a small alarm clock.

To tell the truth, she felt kind of ridiculous. But she was also curious with a hint of excitement. She walked down the stairs silently and slid out of the kitchen door. The night air hit her face and she instantly regretted not taking a scarf with her. She could smell the wet grass that was glistering from the rain drops.

A huge moon could be seen above her. The whole world seemed like it was made of silver and black. But she didn't have any more time to waste.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest. The night was magical. It was deathly silent all around. Like the creatures of the night knew that something big was going to happen.

She, on the other hand, hoped that her mother and sister would not wake up.

She took a deep breath and took out of the bag the egg. She looked at her watch. It read 00:00. It was time. She raised her hands so the egg was over her head and let the light of the moon shine over it.

She started chanting:

"Full moon light

Full moon bright

The awakening is tonight

Bring the Dragon in our world

And the egg will be no more."

A small ray of golden and silver light shone in her mind and she shivered.

'What the hell was that?' she thought while shaking her head to clear it.

She took out of her bag the towel and set it on the still wet grass. She sat on it and put the egg in front of her. Her alarm would ring at 3:15. She laid back and watched the stars. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Sakura's Dream

_She was running. Running as fast as her feet could carry her. Running away from…..__him__. Her nightmare. Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was hunting her. Chasing her until her lungs hurt from the lack of air. _

_She needed to get away. She needed to get away from him. He wanted to punish her. He wanted to punish her for something unknown to her. _

_What did she do? What did she do to him? _

_Maybe it was for ignoring him. For snapping at him the way she did the other day. Maybe it was for insulting him._

_She just had to shout at him, didn't she? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut for once? Oh, yeah. It completely against her fighting spirit and strong –willed nature._

_She pushed her feet to go faster. Her throat was sore and her lungs hurt. She turned her head towards him and her eyes widened. He was catching up with her._

_But wait…. Something wasn't right. His eyes… they weren't the turquoise color she knew. His eyes seemed like blood. Crimson and evil. They weren't the eyes she knew. And no matter how much she disliked the Hitsugaya boy, right now, she missed the normal color of his eyes. This one was cold. Cold and frightening._

_Her eyes widened again. He was even closer now. Just a few more feet and he would catch her. His smirk was feral and predatory. _

_She felt like screaming and tears gathered in her eyes momentary, blinding her._

_But, when she managed to wipe her tears with her trembling hands, in front of her stood…._

_Toshiro? _

_What was going on? Toshiro was chasing her. He was behind her only a second ago. She turned her head only to see the Toshiro with the crimson eyes still chasing her. She then turned towards the new Hitsugaya boy and he was still there._

_But hold on a second. Something wasn't right._

_This new Toshiro's eyes were turquoise. The boy's natural color. It wasn't that sick blood-red that the other one had. These aqua eyes were determined and… soft? Strangely, the closer she got to the new Toshiro the safer she felt. When she looked at him again she could make out a faint white aura around him._

_If it meant getting away from his evil twin then she would gladly run to the young male. And that's what she did. She ran as fast as she could and towards the person she thought was her enemy._

_She almost stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the boy open his arms as if wanting to hug her. _

_But she couldn't stop. The evil self of the boy was still hot on her trails. She was getting closer. Only a few more steps and she would be right next to Toshiro. _

_As she got closer she saw that the white aura around him grew brighter and brighter._

_10 steps…_

_7 steps…._

_5 steps…_

_2 steps…_

_Sakura jumped right into the arms of the male she thought she hated the most and a secure feeling washed over her immediately. She looked up and right into the eyes of the young man that was holding her with his arms secure around her form._

_Emerald lashed with sea-green._

'_He has beautiful eyes' the thought entered her mind but she didn't have the time to wonder about it. The boy smiled down at her and the evil twin was immediately forgotten like he never existed. _

_A bright, white light surrounded them. Toshiro opened his mouth –_

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

End Dream

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sakura woke up with a groan but didn't open her eyes.

'What a weird dream' she thought 'And when did I start thinking that Toshiro has beautiful eyes? But I must admit it, he has amazing eyes'

What the hell? No! She couldn't be thinking like that about him! It was just the stress and all the pressure from the whole 'dragon's egg' thing. Yeah, just stress and pressure.

The girl shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened her green orbs. The oddly bright moonlight blinded her for a moment and suddenly she felt confused.

"Where am I?" she whispered and then it clicked.

The egg!

She looked at it and blinked in surprise. The colors, that were previously changing slowly, were now moving fast on its surface. It was unbelievable!

She took it in her hands. What was she supposed to do now?

The instructions said to wait. But for how long?

Suddenly, like an answer to her question, the egg shook in her hands. The colors that were up until then moving fast froze. And then…she heard a cracking sound.

Out of nowhere a sharp claw cracked the shell of the egg.

Under the moon light the small claw was shinning like a diamond.

Sakura let out a surprised yelp. Her logic told her to drop the egg. Leave it there and run away without looking back. But she couldn't do it. This, whatever this was, was a newborn. A living creature. She inhaled deeply and forced her hands to stay steady.

With slow moves she let the egg on the grass. But then she thought again.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you down."

The girl held the egg in front of her eyes. She wondered if she should take it inside. The man said that she had to take care of it and it could get lost if she put it down.

"Maybe it would be best if it got lost. It would save me so much trouble." She murmured with a frown. But no. She wasn't like that. She would never do that to a baby or to any living creature for that matter.

She was sure enough that the thing that was coming out of the egg wasn't something that she could keep as a pet.

"I don't want something that could eat me for lunch in my house. On the other hand, what this egg contains can't be that big! " And she could never let a newborn outside!

"We go in then!" she said more to herself that to the creature that was being born.

She started running towards the back door while small pieces of the egg's shell were falling in her hands.

"Come on, come on, come on! Hold on a little longer!" she whispered harshly when another clawed finger made its appearance. "We are almost there!"

She opened the house's door and ran up the stairs to her room as silently as she could as to not wake her mother and sister.

She put the egg on her bed and turned on the light after locking her bedroom's door.

She sat beside the egg and watched in amazement as the diamond-like claws broke the shell.

Suddenly, a silver arm came out and seconds later the head followed.

For a moment Sakura forgot how to breathe.

No matter what had happened: the magical shop, that strange man, his strange words….. she never really believed that what she had was indeed a dragon's egg! To tell the truth, she expected a lizard or something like that.

But with jaws full of sharp teeth and two wings on its back, the…..creature that came out of the egg could be nothing but a dragon!

The small serpent started moving its shoulders. Apart from the fact that they were silver-just like the rest of the dragon's body- they seemed bat-like.

The dragon looked around with its big, curious, cerulean eyes and started moving around the bed.

Sakura stepped back nervously and almost scared.

She held her breath and was ready to get out of there in case something happened.

For a moment she felt something tickling her in her mind and felt herself drown in the color of green. The dragon wasn't bigger than a melon. Neither did it seem dangerous. It was just a baby after all. She started feeling a little safer.

Sakura found herself wanting to touch the dragon's shinning, silver scales. The animal's eyes closed and for a few minutes and stayed that way. Carefully, the girl extended her hand trying to pet the dragon on the head.

The creature's eyes shot open and it stepped back growling. It showed its teeth and spread its wings in what would have been a threatening manner had it not been for the small size of the creature.

For several minutes girl and dragon just stood there, watching each other.

Suddenly Sakura felt a wave of colors hit her in her mind. It was like looking at the- now broken- egg once more.

The dragon was still watching her carefully. It snorted and a small cloud of grey smoke made its way out of the strange creature's nose.

Sakura took advantage of that moment of peace and took the animal in. Under the light, its silver scales were shinning like the full moon outside. Its shimmering blue eyes, that were staring back at her, were like two sapphires.

Each of its four legs had four fingers equipped with small, sharp claws.

Across the dragon's back, from its head to the end of its tail, she could see sharp, thorn-like scales.

After a few moments the dragon let out a small roar and…..

Asked Sakura a question.

She didn't understand what kind of question it was. It was like the dragon had carved a '?' in her mind. But it didn't seem dangerous. It was just a simple question.

Sakura felt the curiosity of the animal and in an instant her previous fear turned to protectiveness. She extended her hand.

This time the hatchling didn't react.

With her breath caught in her throat, Sakura approached the animal slowly. When she saw that the dragon didn't move, she extended a finger.

Immediately, the dragon- with a quick movement of its head- bit her hard.

"Ouch!" yelled Sakura and withdrew her now red finger.

"You little…"

Her rage was interrupted by a wave of sadness and wonder.

But they weren't her own feelings. They were the dragon's. She shivered at the thought.

Sakura looked at her finger. Even though it was red and sore, the dragon's teeth didn't tear her flesh.

"Were you trying to play?"

Slowly and carefully she extended her hand once more.

This time the dragon took a small step towards her. It opened its mouth and took in Sakura's finger. The creature shook the girl's finger back and forth and then let it go.

"Almost like a handshake" said the girl softly and a smile lit up her face. Feeling much better than before she extended her hand and petted the dragon on the head.

The small creature closed its cerulean eyes and started purring like a cat.

Sakura's smile widened.

Who would have thought that she would become friends with a DRAGON!

Yeah right! And the next Step would be to start hanging out with Toshiro Hitsugaya! Sure, sure!

XxxOoOoOxxX

Morning found Sakura sitting on her bed with the dragon on her right shoulder biting her ear innocently.

She was lucky that the dragon had hatched on a Friday night. She had many things to do before she could leave the dragon all alone at home.

First of all she had to find what she would feed the dragon. In all the stories she had read the dragon was always the evil creature, feeding with young girls. Bad idea. Heck, she was a young girl too!

Sakura started searching for the box that contained the paper with the instructions. Maybe she could find more useful information.

But when she finally found it, it surprised her so much, that she let out a yelp like the paper had burnt her hand.


	3. Lady Kurenai

Chapter 3: Lady Kurenai

Sakura blinked and looked at the yellow-ish paper once more.

The place of the words 'How to take care of a dragon's egg' had taken the sentence: 'Growth and a dragon's eating habits'.

When did this happen? And more importantly, how?

With trembling fingers she brought the paper closer to her face. The dragon tickled her ear with its tongue. Sakura started reading.

GROWTH AND A DRAGON'S EATING HABITS

You have been chosen to take care of a rare and precious creature Haruno Sakura. When it grows up your dragon will be more powerful than anything else alive. But while it is in its first stages of growth it is really vulnerable. Like all newborns, it needs protection in order to survive. First of all, you must keep it a secret. Generally humans do not like dragons. If people find out that you have a dragon they will, most likely, take it from you and kill it.

About their eating habits: Adult dragons prefer living food, but newborns are a different story. Small pieces of meat, like chicken, would be the best choice.

When your dragon grows up it will be able to hunt on its own. Dragons grow up really fast so you should find a way to protect your pets. And soon. At some point your dragon will change its skin. Do not be scared. But you must keep as many pieces of this skin as possible. You must also keep as many of the egg's shell as you can. They will be really important the first moon of Autumn.

You have to name your dragon. In fact every dragon is born with a name but, as it remains a secret, you must give your dragon another one as soon as possible.

Lastly, your dragon will be especially sensitive to your emotional state. It would be good to avoid aggressive behavior while you are raising it. If you don't, you are bound to have big problems.

'I am lucky that mom and Shizune wake up late on Saturday mornings' thought Sakura as she entered the kitchen and walked silently across the hard and cold wooden floor. She opened the fridge and looked inside.

Suddenly, she felt something furry rub against her naked feet.

"Nyata!" she hissed "get out of here!"

The small kitten looked at her with what seemed to be a hurt expression. But no matter how hurt she was, the small grey, fur ball didn't move from her place. Instead, Nyata jumped on one of the fridge's shelves.

Girl and cat shook their heads back and forth searching through the plastic containers. Sakura knew that most of them were full with her mother's favorite salads. But she also knew that one of them contained some chicken from yesterday. Her sister loved chicken.

After 10 minutes of searching and opening and closing containers she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Ewwww! Gross!" she said when she saw the small pieces of cold, white meat.

"How can Shizune even touch this thing?"

She was interrupted by Nyata scratching her bare feet.

"Ouch, Nyata! Stop scratching me!" shouted the girl but quickly covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"What's going on down there?" came Tsunade's voice from upstairs.

Sakura frowned.

"I am just feeding Nyata mom!" the girl answered.

"Do it without waking me up!" shouted the doctor.

"Ok mom! Sorry!" Sakura hoped that her mother wouldn't remember that the last time she had fed Nyata on her own was more than six months ago.

She waited until she was sure that her mother was asleep once more and headed to her room. Nyata was nowhere in sight. When she got in her room, the dragon was nowhere to be found.

"Where did it go?" she thought with a panicked expression.

She went towards her desk and heard a sneering sound. She looked up and saw the creature with its silver wings spread.

"Whoa!" shouted Sakura and quickly stepped back.

The dragon landed near the bowl that contained the chicken and started eating small pieces of white meat.

Sakura snatched the container from in front of the hungry dragon.

"You" she said "are just trouble. And to make things worse, your taste in food sucks"

But while setting the bowl back down she couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty and magical aura of this unique creature. The powerful feeling that emitted from the small beast left her breathless. What it would be like in the future? If a newborn had such an effect on her then how would it be when a full grown adult?

When the dragon finished eating, it walked across the wooden desk and started climbing on Sakura's arm.

Its small claws felt like thorns.

"Ouch!" she yelled "Cut it out!"

The dragon ignored her and continued its way up her arm and to her shoulder.

There, it made its self comfortable and let out a sigh, sending a cloud of warm smoke to her cheek in the process.

Sakura reread the paper from last night.

"You must name your dragon" she read out loud.

She brought her hand to her shoulder and petted the small beast.

"What do you say little demon?" she asked with affection "What should I name you?"

To her surprise the dragon answered.

The answer was not normal of course. There were no words. Sakura was reminded of the confusion she felt every time Mr. Iruka asked her something about math.

She turned her head and watched the dragon. The small beast yawned. It opened its mouth so much that for a few seconds she couldn't see its sapphire eyes.

Sakura laughed. Who would have thought the dragon would be so cute? But she wasn't so sure about what it would be like when it would be a full grown adult.

"At least, when you grow up, you won't have to worry about stupid teachers and arrogant school bullies" she said softly.

But how much this small creature would grow? Bigger than a car? A bus ? A house?

Sakura decided that it was time for some research

XxxOoOoOxxX

Sakura turned a corner and saw the huge building she was heading to. The library. When she reached her destination, the librarian was about to turn the sign to 'CLOSED'.

She was panting. She had to run the distance from her house to the library. Her bicycle had broken down some time ago and she had yet to fix it.

The librarian shot her a look and said: "What are you doing her Sakura? You know that the library closes early on Saturday mornings. Do you have a school assignment?"

The girl shook her head.

"No" she said "I just wanted to make some research for something"

The librarian's face instantly lit up.

"It's wonderful to see young people willing to learn!" she answered with slight disbelief but allowed Sakura to enter nonetheless.

Sakura sent her a fake smile and headed to the back of the Konoha Library. But her smile became real when saw the other librarian with the long black hair and the full of life red eyes. She was the one Sakura needed at the moment. This woman knew everything about every book in the library and especially about the ones that contained legends and ancient stories. She was seated behind an old-looking, wooden desk. Her name tag said:

Yuhi Kurenai

Sakura walked across the room and stopped in front of the desk. After a minute the woman looked up.

"Oh, good morning Sakura! Didn't see you there!" the woman said.

Her voice had a melodic edge to it. Sakura loved talking to this woman.

"Are you here to borrow more art books?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No. This time I'm here for something else. I want to learn about dragons."

Lady Kurenai's head shot up at the mention of dragons and scanned the girl's face with clever eyes.

"Amazing creatures" she finally said "Let's see what we can find"

The woman stood up. Compared to Sakura she looked like a giant. She laid her to some shelves full of dusted books. Lady Kurenai started searching.

"Aha!" she exclaimed after a few minutes while reaching out to take a thick black book with golden letters.

Without even glancing towards the girl that was standing beside her, she gave her the book.

"Now, where is your friend?" murmured the woman.

"Rukia doesn't like libraries" said the pink haired girl with a slightly confused face.

But the next moment she understood that Lady Kurenai was referring to the book.

"Here we are!" she said with a happy smile.

She gave Sakura a middle sized book. Its cover was green and she could see the painting of an amazing red dragon. Its claws seemed really dangerous and flames came out of its jaws. If only she could draw like that.

Ten minutes later, she was sitting at the head of a long dark brown, wooden table with a pile of books near her.

She took a deep breath, grabbed the book that was nearest to her and started searching for something-anything- that would help her with her dragon.

XxxOoOoOxxX

She couldn't pinpoint how much time had passed when she felt a sudden wave of hunger get the better of her.

"When was the last time that I ate?"

She looked at her watch. With surprise she noticed that it read 4:00 pm. Who would have thought that she would spend more than five hours reading books about dragons.

She resumed reading for a few more minutes. She loved these books even though they did little to help her situation. The only problem was that, in every story, the dragon ended up being the evil creature that had to be eliminated. The only dragons that were loved were the Chinese dragons.

She wondered if dragons were bad for real or if these were just silly stories.

What would her dragon be and look like?

She traced the outline of the red dragon and looked inside the book. About half an hour and many dragon-stories later the only thing she had was just a list of possible names.

When she was about to write down another name she felt that wave of hunger again.

She picked up the books that she wanted to borrow and headed towards lady Kurenai.

"Did you find what you were looking for? You have been searching for many hours" she asked.

"Not everything and I am sorry for keeping you here for so long" admitted Sakura.

"Nonsense! You know that I am more than happy to help you Sakura in anything you need. So, you said that the books I gave you weren't that helpful."

"No. As I said before some of my questions remain unanswered."

Kurenai hesitated for a bit and then leaned in towards Sakura.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she whispered to the girl.

Sakura gulped.

"I know it is going to sound ridiculous-" she began but was interrupted when her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Ridiculous indeed" said Lady Kurenai while nodding.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed.

"No. I mean, my question is going to sound ridiculous"

The librarian looked at her.

"No question is ridiculous" she said and her tone was firm and serious.

"Ok" said the rosette "Then...what I am looking for is a book about a dragon's growth."

The girl paused and waited for the negative answer that was sure to come. Instead, Lady Kurenai laughed.

"Then why didn't you say so?" the red-eyed woman said softly.

TBC

Ok, guys! This is the third chapter of my story "The Dragon's Egg". I hope you liked it. Tell me your opinion! It really matters to me! And don't forget READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Invisible

**Chapter 4: Invisible**

The book that Lady Kurenai took out from under her desk, seemed to be made out of black leather. The cover had nothing on it. Not even a title. Ignoring her hunger, Sakura opened the book.

The first page was empty just like the cover. But on the second page she saw a sentence written in golden letters:

'**About a dragon's nature (and disappearance)'**

She turned the page. Apart from the title, on this page was written and the name of the author. Sakura froze and almost dropped the book when she read that particular name:

**'Shiba Kaien****'**

The girl shivered. She turned towards Lady Kurenai.

"Where did you find this?"

The vermillion eyed woman shrugged.

"Who knows where books come from? It's a mystery, isn't it?"

"Can I borrow this?"

Lady Kurenai nodded."I kept this book safe, especially for you"

Sakura blinked surprised. How could she know? "How did you know that I would need a book like this?"

The woman raised a perfect eyebrow.

"What do you think, us, librarians do?"

She reached for Sakura's hand and looked at her straight in her green eyes. All traces of her previous cheerfulness were gone. In her scarlet eyes, Sakura could only read…warning. But for what?

"If I were you Haruno Sakura, I would read this book carefully. Really carefully."

XxxOoOoOxxX

On her way home, Sakura thought about her conversation with Lady Kurenai. She was about to reach the edge of Leaf Park when she heard someone call her.

"Haruno! Hey, Haruno!"

She inwardly cursed. It was just her damn luck (or lack of it), wasn't it? The last thing she needed was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"I am so stupid. Why did I come from here?" she murmured. She could always turn around and run but with so many books in her arms she wouldn't get far. She was trapped.

He reached her side in record time. Obviously, he didn't really know what to say for he only stood there looking at anything but her. Uncomfortable silence fell between them and for a few minutes neither spoke.

"So, how come you carry so many books?" the boy asked while walking beside her "I have heard that you are a book worm but these are too much even for you"

Sakura shot him a look. Why was he even bothering to talk to her, really? It was enough that he got to make her life a living hell at school. The last thing she wanted was to have to put up with a bully even outside school.

"What did you think?" she asked with annoyance "That because I am not popular like you, I wouldn't have a life of my own?"

"Ok, ok! Jesus! Relax! No need to bite my head off. So, what is in those books?"

Sakura really wanted to tell him to get lost. But she was sure that her words would be in vain. After all, Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't know for following advice or even listening to what others had to say.

'Maybe, if I manage to keep the conversation up, he might not remember my insult the other day' she thought with hope. Maybe that would be her ticket to a quieter rest of the school year?

With that thought in mind, and NO other reason, she told him about some of her favorite books.

She found out, with surprise, that Toshiro had read most of them. They began arguing, but more in a friendly way than a real argument, about who was the best author, Isabel Allende or Tolkien. They continued their conversation and talked about various things. And Sakura- though she would never admit- had fun. It was surprising to say the least to see a known troublemaker like Toshiro give so clever answers and even have some pretty interesting questions of his thought. In fact, she found that his way of thinking was deeper than what she had anticipated and she actually found herself enjoying their (first real) conversation more than she cared to admit. She didn't even notice that they had reached her house.

"Well I should probably go" she said when she realized where they were.

But wait…..were her eyes deceiving her? Did Toshiro seem disappointed?

No, it couldn't be. It was just her wild imagination. Well, she had some more time to spare but hunger came again.

"See you later!" she told him with a wide, unintentionally sweet, smile and ran towards her house.

When she reached her house's door she frantically looked around.

'I hope nobody saw us!'

She walked in and was about to head to the kitchen when a terrifying sound came from upstairs. From her room. The dragon!

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

XxxOoOoOxxX

**Toshiro's POV**

He watched her run towards her house with her long pink hair flowing behind her in the light breeze. The way she ran made her feet seem like they weren't even touching the ground. She looked almost…..ethereal.

He shook his head to clear his disturbing thoughts.

He saw her getting inside. He resumed standing there watching the beautiful, big farmhouse, wondering about one pink-haired resident. He had to admit that her mood swings had surprised him. One moment she was annoyed and the next…..they were talking about books like two old-buddies.

But the thing that interested him the most was the big and sweet smile she sent his way. He was taken aback. It was like the mask was lifted when she smiled. He saw small, pearly teeth and full rosy lips. He saw happiness, beauty, life. He saw her for who she really was. Or at least a part of her.

He wasn't going to forget that smile anytime soon.

But what could possibly be hidden behind that cheerful and smiling façade? Could it be that she had her own demons to fight? Could it be that he wasn't the only one?

Suddenly, in his memory came the conversation he had with Rukia a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Rukia watched her friend go and let out a frustrated and sad sigh. The dark-haired girl turned to him.

"What's your problem?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"What do you want from her?" the girl repeated "Why are you doing this to her? What has she done to you?" her voice sounded desperate.

"I am not doing anything. I'm just fooling around with her, that's all" said the boy "Why? Is she so sensitive that she can't put up with a small joke?" he asked laughing.

"Don't you act like you know her!" This time the young woman sounded angry "You don't know what she has to go through every day of her life since her father's death!" Rukia shouted but quickly covered her mouth with her hand, realizing her mistake a bit too late.

Hitsugaya was taken aback. Sakura's father? Dead?

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Rukia let out a sigh.

"Sakura's father."

"He what?"

"He is dead Hitsugaya. Dead"

Toshiros's eyes widened a bit.

Now that she mentioned it he had never heard anything about Sakura's family. He had heard that she lived with her mother and older sister but nothing about her father.

Could that be reason behind Sakura's quietness? About her lack of friends? Her strange character? He suddenly felt the need to learn more.

"How?" he asked before he had the time to stop the words from slipping from his mouth.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's none of my business."

"Spit it out Kuchiki! You can't go back down!" he spat at her.

He wanted to know more. He felt the need to know more. Rukia had no choice but to tell him what he wanted to know.

"They were on holiday in Suna. Sakura's father was on the wheel with her mother beside him and their two daughters in the back seats of the car. They were on their way back. Sakura was 10 years old while Shizune, her sister, was 15.

They were fighting, like all siblings, and Sakura hit her head by accident. She started crying and her father pulled over so Mrs. Tsunade could go calm her down. They started driving again.

After about an hour Mrs. Tsunade was still with Sakura who had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully on her lap.

No one understood what really happened. They saw the headlights of a truck. Mr. Haruno hit the breaks. The car slowed down but they weren't fast enough. Mrs. Tsunade covered her daughters with her body. Sakura's father knew what he had to do. He sacrificed himself to save his family. He covered his wife and daughters with his body. The car and the truck collided head on. There was no hope for him .

Mrs. Tsunade had a few broken bones while Shizune had a concussion and a few other bruises.

But the strange thing is that Sakura came out of the accident completely unharmed. Not even a scratch or bruise. Nothing. And something even stranger is that Sakura was asleep through the whole thing. She woke up only when a policeman took her from her mother. The first thing she said was: "Where is daddy?"

When the policemen explained what had happened- her mother wasn't in the position to say anything-she only smiled. She didn't shed any tears. Not even one. Instead she said something that shocked everyone: Don't worry mommy. I will take care of you and nee-chan. I will protect you like daddy."

From that moment she became the strength of her family. The shoulder they cried on. She was the one to pick up the broken pieces and put them back together.

Everyone was so caught up in their own grief that they didn't see how broken she was. How much she needed their help.

She wants to look strong for others but inside she feels alone. I know her better than anyone. Sakura might deny it but I know. I see it in her eyes. She is alone. She goes through whatever difficulties she might have to face all alone. She doesn't want to talk to her mother about her own problems. She doesn't want to be a burden even to her own family."

"But she has you" Toshiro interrupted her completely shocked and with no small amount of guilt eating at his gut.

"I know. And I am happy to be her best friend. But that doesn't mean that she feels no pain. Her family loves her but they do not understand her pain. But the thing is that she never gives up and that's what I admire about her. She keeps going no matter what happens." Rukia sighed. She looked at him with her purple eyes.

"I am not asking you to understand her or feel sorry for her. She wouldn't want that. I am just asking you to leave her alone. She really has her own important problems to deal with. She doesn't need more."

With this Rukia turned around and left without another word.

**END FLASHBACK**

Oh, how wrong Rukia was. She didn't know about **his** family. Not that anyone else did, really. But if there was person on this planet that could Sakura better than anyone, it was him.

You wonder why?

When he was 7 years old his mother died, Hitsugaya Shirayuki**.**

Even thought he was only 7 when it happened he would never forget that fateful day that had changed his and his father's lives forever.

They had been on a picnic in the forest. His mother had been totally in love with the forest….and the mountain….and the sea….and generally everything that had to do with nature. It was something like a tradition to go to the woods every weekend.

They had been on one of those picnics that his mother so much loved.

After a nice and delicious meal that Shirayuki had prepared, they started their usual stroll in the forest.

They had been in the middle of a chasing game when Shirayuki stopped to catch her breath.

For a moment she supported her weight on a tree. That was the biggest mistake she ever made…and the last. An extremely poisonous snake bit her. A golden viper. A not so common snake but with poison that could kill within minutes.

There was no hope for her. Because of her love for animals she knew almost every species in their region. She knew that she had no more than 15 minutes. She had to make them unforgettable.

She had taken their hands in her own. Hers had been cold.

Shirayuki had looked at Hyurinmaru, her dear husband.

"Hyurinmaru, I want you to know that I love you. You were my first love and you are the last. I have never loved another the way I love you. I want you to take care of our little Toshiro. Never forget that we are a family and we will always be"

Then she had turned to him. Toshiro would never forget her words even though he was only 7 years old.

"My little boy. Don't worry. I will always be there for you. Both of you. Be a good boy and don't give your father a hard time. He really loves you and will try his best to take good care of you. So please, be a good boy. For me. And never forget. I will always love you" she smiled. Her last smile before her lovely soul left her beautiful body forever. Her eyes would never shine again but her angelic smile remained on her face even though she was no longer alive.

They had been devastated. It was like someone had taken away their reason for living. It was hard, mainly for Hyurinmaru. He had to take care of a 7 year old boy, look after their home, work. Do everything he did before as well as what Shirayuki did.

But they had managed to go through everything and continue on with their lives.

Toshiro had never told anyone of this. No one needed to know. Not even his friends. All of them thought that his parents were divorced and his mother was living somewhere far away.

Maybe he and Sakura had more in common that he- or anyone else for that matter- had ever thought.

He had made his decision. From that moment he would try to befriend or at least be a little more civil with the Haruno.

He continued walking down the road when he, suddenly, tripped on something. When he looked down he was surprised to see one of the books that he had seen Sakura carry.

'She must have dropped it' he thought 'I might as well give it back. She must be searching for it'

With that thought in mind he turned around and started walking towards the farmhouse.

XxxOoOoOxxX

Sakura burst through the door of her room.

"Hey!" she shouted "Stop it!"

The dragon was trying to catch Nyata. The poor kitten was hiding under the bed in an attempt to keep the silver creature from grabbing her tail. The dragon was growling, snarling and moving its wings wildly while poor Nyata was trembling.

"Stop!" repeated Sakura "Cut it out right now!"

The dragon completely ignored her.

Sakura threw the books on the floor and tried to grab the dragon. But that was the problem. She didn't know how to stop it. She thought of grabbing it from the tail or the wings but chose not to. The creature was moving its wings lie crazy and could easily hurt it or herself in the process.

The dragon continued fighting, trying to get to Nyata.

Then an idea came to Sakura. She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could in her mind:

"STOP!"

She was more than surprised to see that the dragon ceased its movements. Even though she had her eyes closed she could feel that the dragon's eyes were watching her.

And then something extraordinary happened.

The dragon asked her a question.

There were no words, of course. It was more like a questioning feeling and some images flashing through her head. She saw image of the dragon chewing on Nyata's tail. With this, came the feeling that cats could be nothing but dragon-food.

Suddenly, Sakura realized that what had interrupted her in the library wasn't **her** hunger but the **dragon's **which, somehow, she had felt.

She felt hungry once more and for a moment she almost wished that she could chew on the kitten's tail.

"Ewww!" she said disgusted while opening her eyes.

However, her previous panic was forgotten when she looked at the silver creature and remembered the pork she ate last night.

"If you think about it, for you there is no difference between pork and cat meat. And it is stupid of me to be mad at you because you're hungry. After all mom always says: 'Don't feel angry towards an animal because it is behaving like an animal' But I must teach you that pets are not food."

The dragon relaxed and started climbing on her arm. Its small claws made her frown.

But karma was a bitch and the moment the dragon reached her shoulder her mother walked in.

XxxOoOoOxxX

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked.

To say that Sakura was terrified would be an understatement. She felt like her heart would burst through her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. How would she explain the whole dragon thing to her mother? Yes, Tsunade was a vet and yes, she loved animals but this was a supposed non existing creature!

"What was all that noise?" her mother continued "I could hear it all the way to the stable. I am trying to work Sakura"

Sakura's surprise overpowered her previous panic and she blinked. Was her mother blind? Couldn't she see the dragon resting on her shoulder? She flinched when one of the dragon's claws dag deeper in her flesh.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"Nothing!" Sakura answered quickly. The girl was completely lost.

Tsunade frowned at her daughter's strange behavior but chose to let it pass.

"So what was all that noise?"

"Eh…..it was Nyata! Yeah, Nyata! She was jumping around the place. I've never seen her like this before. I am sure she just wanted to play." lied Sakura and immediately regretted it. She hated lying to her mother.

The dragon started climbing on her other shoulder all the while tickling her with its tongue in an affectionate way causing her to flinch almost every second Sakura tried hard not to laugh.

"Ok" said Tsunade "If you need anything call me. And stop moving like that, Sakura. It is not funny"

The woman made her way to the door.

"Oh, and when you finish what you are doing come down to help Shizune with the housework. I have many patients today"

"Yes, of course" answered Sakura with a wide smile. She still couldn't understand why her mother hadn't mentioned the dragon. Couldn't she see the creature? That would be strange and extremely interesting. Well, the creature itself was strange and interesting.

At the same time her hunger started growing again and she almost couldn't hear her mother. But what she said next caught Sakura's attention.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited one of your classmate's father to have dinner with us next week"

"Who?" asked Sakura curiously. She had never invited a classmate over other than Rukia of course.

"His name is Hitsugaya. He will come over with his son"

Sakura couldn't help it. She screamed and fell on the bed making the dragon jump from her shoulder.

"My life is officially over" she grunted "How could you do this to me?"

The dragon landed on the pillow. It looked at Sakura and sent her an annoyed feeling.

But the dragon wasn't the only one annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you really invite Headmaster Hitsugaya and his son here for dinner?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" asked the older woman with a raised eyebrow.

"His son is the pimp that I told you about. The jerk that likes to get under my skin all the time!"

Tsunade smiled.

"That's ok my dear. This could be a chance to get to know him better. Who knows? Maybe you could be friends"

Sakura sent her one of her 'are-you-insane' looks.

"Toshiro and I? Friends? Mom, you don't understand! I can't stand him!"

The other woman in the room smirked.

"Well dear, you are going to have to. He and his father are coming over next week and you can do nothing about it."

With that Tsunade exited the room.

Sakura fell back on her bed and tried to relax. It couldn't be that bad.

Oh, who was she kidding?

It was horrible! If anyone learnt about this she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Even Rukia would mock her. Well, maybe not Rukia, but the whole school would! She was as good as dead. Great! Just Great! She looked at the blue-eyed creature who hadn't ceased moving.

"What?"


	5. Tsuki

**Chapter 5: Tsuki**

The dragon tried to escape. It sent Sakura a message that seemed like: 'Let me go!'

Sakura hesitated for a moment and then unsecured her hands.

The dragon moved its silver wings and landed on top of the desk. The moment it touched the wooden surface it sent another wave of hunger to the pink-haired girl. It was clear that if she didn't feed the creature, she wouldn't get any more answers out of it.

She waited to hear the back door closing. When she was sure that her mother was outside she quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the container with the chicken.

She set the bowl in front of the dragon once more and waited. When the dragon finished its meal, it sat down on the desk and started licking its claws with its tongue.

Sakura looked at the creature thoughtfully.

"So" she started "Spit it out. Why didn't mom say anything about you?"

No answer.

Sakura tried again but this time chose another way. She closed her eyes and pictured her mother standing in front of them and then connected it with a questioning feeling.

This time the dragon answered with a series of images. The first showed Sakura standing in front of her mother with the dragon on her shoulder. The next image was the same as the previous but this time the dragon was gone. Like it was invisible…

And then it hit her.

'You want to tell me that mom didn't see you at all?' she thought 'You are invisible to her?'

The dragon breathed out a cloud of smoke and sent her a wave of colors.

Sakura frowned. If she wanted to communicate with the small beast she would have to use colors and images. It couldn't be that bad. She only had to use her imagination and of that she had plenty. She wanted to become an artist after all.

"If you stay invisible, it will be much easier to keep you safe and a secret" she said out loud more to herself than to the dragon. "If you don't make much noise then it will not attract my family's attention, little one"

Sakura thought for a while.

"I can't keep addressing you as 'little one'. I must give you a name. So….." she said.

"How about Mizu(Water)?" she started reading the names that she had gathered in the library and sent the name to the dragon.

The dragon understood her but didn't seem to particularly like the name as it sent the girl a wave of black.

"Yasei(Wild)?"

Black.

"Kedakai(Noble)?"

Black.

"Ryu(Dragon)?"

Black.

"Tsuki(Moon)?"

Green.

Sakura looked at her.

"You like it? Well, it's the only female name that I found so-wait. It's the only female name that I found. All the other that I told you were male names. Which means that you are a female"

Another green wave.

"Tsuki" Sakura said out loud and liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "I like it!"

"Tsuki it is then!" said the girl happily.

She looked at her watch and gasped. Housework! She had to help Shizune. But it wouldn't hurt anyone if she was only a little late, would it?

'Nope!' with that thought in mind, Sakura grabbed one of the books she had left on her bed. It was a middle-sized book, with a dusty brownish-red cover and black letters the formed the title. It seemed rather old. At least 200 years old.

"**A Dragon's nest"**

**The female dragon is the one responsible to build the nest. Maybe male dragons help but there is no solid proof to confirm it. Even though dragons are practically flying serpents, their nests are nothing like a bird's or serpent's. Dragons prefer underground chambers, caves high up on the mountains or in lush and bountiful forests. The place that the nest will be built must be dry but not hot and the ground must not be slippery or the eggs might be in danger.**

**Dragons are unique creatures. Their nests are not made of branches, wood, rocks or straw. They are made of diamonds, sapphires, emeralds but mostly amethysts as it said to be the dragons' favorite gem."**

"Wow….." said Sakura "Just imagine it Tsuki! Diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds! Wow!"

Said dragon was lying on her lap comfortably with her eyes closed and a small grey cloud of smoke coming out of its nose.

Tsuki sent Sakura a message that clearly said: 'I already knew that'

"Hey, I am not a dragon like you! I can't possibly know your habits!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed and she could have sworn that the petite dragon rolled her sapphire eyes.

With a grunt of annoyance, Sakura tossed the book aside and grabbed another one. This was one was black and made out of leather.

Mr. Kaien's book.

Sakura wore a serious expression on her face.

How could it be? This man was ever-present in her life these last couple of days.

First, that strange shop where she got Tsuki's egg that fateful day and now this book about dragons that **he **had written. It was too much of a coincidence and for a moment she thought that maybe these events were connected.

'Things have gotten strange in my life' she thought.

First, she gets a dragon as a 'pet', then and her strange 'advice' and last but not least, Toshiro's strange behavior.

'Toshiro…He was so kind to me today. Why did he have to be so kind to me today? He was so nice!'

Their conversation had been so nice! They had talked and talked and talked about so many things! From books to movies and from favorite lessons to hobbies.

But that was something out of the question! Toshiro wasn't supposed to be nice and kind. It was simply so not right!

But…..the side of him she has seen was one that she had never seen before.

He had been so different! Like a completely different person.

And what was that, that she had felt when she had seen him smile?

A real smile not his usual, annoying smirk.

She had felt the urge to run her fingers through his white hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. But she would never admit it out loud.

But one thing was for sure…..

His eyes were beautiful.

"SAKURA!"

Her mother's sudden yell broke her out of her…disturbing thoughts and she dropped the book that was previously resting in her hands with a loud 'thud'.

She looked at her watch.

Oh no! She had been so caught up in her book that she had completely forgotten about her mother and her promise to help with the housework.

She stood up from her bed nervously and carefully stepped out on the balcony. Her mother could be really scary when she was angry.

"Yes, mommy?" she asked innocently when she came face to face with her mother that was standing in the yard and if you looked closely you could see a ring of light over her head and two white wings coming out of her back.

"Cut the act with me Sakura. I know you better than anyone" said Tsunade with clear annoyance lurking in her voice.

"If this is about housework, I will be down in a min-"

"Oi, Sakura"

The pink haired girl froze in place and her eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no! Slowly she turned her head towards the source of the new voice.

Before her, in all his glory and with a smirk on his handsome face, stood the one and only, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

XxxOoOoOxxX

Toshiro entered the wide, green field that surrounded the Haruno farmhouse. For a moment he stopped walking and felt the light breeze on his face.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his white hair and the memories it brought with it. He felt the corners of his lips lift up and soon enough he had a soft smile adorning his face. An image of a smiling Sakura flashed through his mind and he quickly walked down the stone path that led to the main house.

When he passed the front door of the yard he found himself in a beautiful garden. Different kinds of flowers were bloomed with a Sakura tree in the middle.

He saw a woman tending to some white roses. He could see her blonde head and he could tell that she was quite tall for a woman as he walked closer.

"Em…..Excuse me?" he started.

The blonde woman looked up from what she was doing and he met her pair of honey colored eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a polite but firm tone that Toshiro got the feeling that he had to answer with a 'Yes Madam' or better 'Yes Sir'. She wasn't one to fool around.

"Em…..My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. One of your daughter's classmates. Could I possibly talk to Sakura, please?"

For a moment he thought he saw recognition shinning in her hazel eyes but chose not to mention it as she shot him a wide and warm grin.

'Strange woman' he thought ' The first moment she is like a General and the next she acts like she's known me from the very beginning'.

"Yes, of course, my boy. Let me introduce myself. My name is Haruno Tsunade. I am Sakura's mother." the woman said as she shook his hand.

Another piece of information that left the Hitsugaya boy speechless.

There was no physical resemblance between the two but he could already recognize some common traits in their character.

The woman must have understood his surprise 'cause she shot him an amused smirk.

Toshiro coughed to get the conversation back to the main subject.

"Could I possibly see her?"

"Of course my dear. Just a moment"

The woman turned towards a balcony that he assumed was Sakura's.

"SAKURA!"

What the hell?

This woman was louder than a roaring lion!

He sweat dropped but focused on the balcony. A few moments later he saw the sliding door open slowly and Sakura pop her head out. With cautious and slow steps she stepped out of her room and onto the balcony.

"Yes, mommy?"

Her voice was so sickly sweet and innocent that made even him wonder about how good her acting skills were. She had natural talent.

"Cut the act with me Sakura. I know you better than anyone."

Toshiro could tell that the older woman was annoyed but the slight shimmer in her honey-colored eyes told him another story. The woman was clearly amused at her daughter's antics.

He couldn't blame her. He was, too.

Who would have thought that the so-called school nerd, Haruno Sakura, would be such a great actress?

Not him. Not that he had put much thought into the girl herself until the day he had that talk with Kuchiki. But it was common knowledge, to everyone in their class, that she wasn't one to party senselessly, drink, flirt or dance like there is no tomorrow.

He had to admit that this new, playful Sakura was a surprise.

A….pleasant surprise.

"If this is about housework I'll be down in a min-"

Toshiro found that a good opportunity to interfere or he was sure that the two women could go on for hours.

"Oi, Sakura"

He saw her shoulders tense and her body freeze. He fought down the urge to smirk as he met her eyes. Socked, emerald eyes. This time he couldn't help it and smirked at her bewildered expression with amusement that, as it seemed, only her priceless reaction to things could give him.

"Now, now Sakura. Don't be so rude. Invite your friend inside- Toshiro didn't miss the way the girl rolled her eyes at the word 'friend'- and give the poor boy something to drink. It is so hot out here"

He mentally thanked the woman. It was true that the weather was so hot that you could easily mistake Konohagakure for Suna. Many of his classmates were sick because of the uncontrollable heat. But enough with the weather.

He turned his head towards Sakura when he heard her soft voice.

"Ok" she said and sighed "Come on. First door on the left"

She motioned for him to come and stepped inside her room through the half-opened sliding door.

The young man turned to Tsunade and sent her a charming smile.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Haruno, for your help" he said while looking at her with a charming look.

"Oh, it was nothing my boy. Anything for my Sakura's friends. You know, she talks a lot about you. She always has something good to tell me about you" 'Not' she finished the sentence in her head.

Well, what could she do? Deal with it! Tsunade is a mother and she wants the best for both her daughters. Well, if Sakura did nothing to make new friends, then Tsunade Haruno would.

Toshiro nearly chocked and an amused expression made its way on his handsome face.

"Really?" he asked while faking bewilderment "What exactly does she usually say?"

Now, he was really curious to know about the things Sakura said about him.

"Well, she has told me that you are a very good student and a very nice boy and that she likes you very much" 'Not!'

'Ok, now' thought Tsunade 'Maybe I overdid it a bit'

"She said all that about me, huh?"

"Well, yeah…..ha, ha….." said Tsunade while scratching the back of her head like she always did when she was nervous.

A trait that she had passed down to Sakura.

"Well, thank you for the information and your precious help Mrs. Haruno" said the snow-white haired boy before his tall (**A/N: Yeah, in my story he is tall!**) and lean form disappeared in the house.

'I am never going to let her live with this. For the rest of her life' thought the Hitsugaya boy with a smirk as he pictured the rage that would fall upon him. This was bound to be interesting.

"What a charming and well-mannered young man" murmured Tsunade as she continued tending to her favorite flowers 'My little daughter surely knows how to pick them' she thought with a small smirk of her own.

XxxOoOoOxxX

'I hate my life…and my mother….and my art teacher…..and beans…..But that's not the point!' thought an angry pink-haired girl as she paced in her room.

'Why did he come here in the first place? Ok, we talked a little, we like the same books, we do the same sports, we have common hobbies…he made me laugh more than once…..But all these do not make him my friend!'

Sakura stopped her pacing and inhaled deeply.

'Ok, girl, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. When he walks through that door ( which she had left open on purpose) I am going to tell him to leave and then I'll go back to drawing and taking care of my dragon…'

…

…

…

'Wait! What? The dragon!'

Sakura looked at Tsuki who was resting peacefully on her bed, despite her previous loud pacing, and sent her an image of Toshiro walking through the door.

The small serpent-like creature did not answer her question. Instead she jumped on her shoulder and took her favorite position with her now longer tail hanging down the girl's back.

'But when my mother came through the door, she didn't see Tsuki. This means that Toshiro won't be able to see her either' thought the anxious pink-haired beauty and a wave of relief hit her.

She breathed a sigh of and her lips formed a smile. She was safe…..for now at least.

Now, back to her previous "Tell Toshiro off" plan. She turned her head towards the door when she heard footsteps on the wooden stairs and prepared herself for the argument that was sure to come. She put on a smile, folded her arms in front of her and waited.

Tsuki started nibbling her ear causing Sakura to lose focus for a second. She turned towards the dragon to pet her on her head and a softer smile formed on her lips.

But one moment of distraction was enough.

The younger Haruno didn't notice the Hitsugaya boy coming in her room.

"Hey, Haruno, what are you-." His sentence was cut short.

That made Sakura turn to look at him only to find a shocked and terrified look adorning his features.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya? You seem like you've seen a ghost."

"What the hell is that?" he half-shouted with the shocked look never leaving his eyes.

Sakura was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"S-Sakura, is t-that a d-d-dragon on y-your shoulder?" he was stuttering an awfully lot. Not a good sign.

She froze for the second time that day.

'How can it be? He wasn't supposed to be able to see Tsuki!' she said and her emotions varied from panic to surprise. Scratch that! Surprise was an understatement! And there was no doubt in Sakura's mind. Toshiro could see Tsuki. His expression told her everything. Not even he could fake such feelings of shock and disbelief or lie about a dragon resting on someone's shoulder. It was too much to be a coincidence. Just too much.

"Wh-What do you mean?" It was Sakura's turn to stutter. Shock, disbelief, utter surprise, fascination. All these, the girl could recognize on the boy's face. She knew that there was no point in trying to make him believe otherwise. An unreadable look came upon the boy's face. Before the girl could utter a word the white-haired boy, quickly closed the door and stepped closer to the panicking ( more like in a frenzy) girl.

"Why the hell is a freaking dragon resting on your shoulder?" He said through greeted teeth. His initial shocked state had vanished but his eyes were still wide.

He got no answer.

"Answer me Sakura!"

Still, no answer.

The whole situation was too much for Toshiro to bear. He couldn't take it and he snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her petite form. This move startled Tsuki and made her jump from her mistress's shoulder and onto the nearby desk.

"Say something, damn it!"

What the hell was this girl thinking? Why wasn't she answering any of his questions? There was no way he was going to let this drop. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted.

"Answer me!"His voice was raised and he was sure that if the door hadn't been shut Tsunade would have heard him. Sakura had her eyes closed. She could feel his almost painful, iron grip on her shoulders. His constant questions weren't helping either. He was putting too much pressure on her. She couldn't take it!

"I don't know!" she suddenly shouted and hot tears started running down her already red cheeks.

Hitsugaya was surprised at her outburst. He had never seen the girl act like this before. And for a moment he felt his heart clench at the sight of her teary face and his grip on her shoulders loosened.

"Please" he said, almost in a pleading tone "Talk to me. Tell me what happened. How?" he asked while looking at the dragon that was staring with interest at them and mostly at him. But Sakura couldn't stop crying. All the pressure that she had been under was finally surfacing.

"Sakura, please, stop crying" he pleaded once more.

But the girl couldn't stop her flowing tears. They ran freely down her cheeks and left red trails on her porcelain skin. Toshiro didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to comforting crying teenage girls. Heck, he wasn't good at comforting people generally! What would his mother do?

'Mom, I really wish you were here now'

Slowly and hesitantly he brought his arms around Sakura in an awkward hug. He remembered his mother doing the same thing. The girl tried to get away but it only resulted in him tightening his arms around her. Slowly she stopped struggling and let the boy offer what comfort he could. Without really noticing it, Toshiro started stroking her silky pink hair.

"I wish my father was here with me" he heard her say between sobs. She started crying harder, once more.

"Shhhhhhh, Sakura. Calm down. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I understand. Let it all out. I'm here. I'm right here…." He heard himself say and found his heart opening up to the whimpering girl in his arms. And that's what Sakura did. She let it all out. She cried and cried and cried….Until there were no more tears left to be shed. In her daze, Sakura didn't realize the position they were in and she stayed where she was even when her sobs ceased.

"Hey" she heard him say softly "Are you ok now?"

She looked up at him and then looked down again.

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between them but it wasn't one that someone would call uncomfortable. Suddenly, something in Sakura's mind clicked and she pushed the boy away but in a calm way.

"Hey, Snowflake" He raised an eyebrow at his new nickname "You said that you know how it feels to lose someone you love. You said that you understand. How so?"

The boy didn't meet her eyes, an unreadable look on his face. Should he tell her? But, now that he thought about it, he kind of owed this to her. He knew about her father and without her permission.

"When I was really young my mother died"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry! I didn't want to-"

"No" he cut her off "It's about time I told someone"

The story of his mother's death shocked Sakura and almost brought tears to her eyes. She had never thought that he had felt so much pain in his life. But who was she to judge who had and who had not felt pain?

"Wow" said the girl after he finished his story "I would have never guessed that you would have a sad story of your own"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Really, how so?"

"My incredible, charming character shows no faults. Not even grief" said a smirking Toshiro.

"In your dreams" said the pink-haired girl with a cat-like grin "Oh, Hitsugaya, sorry. I got your shirt wet" she continued while looking at the boy's numb shirt, trying hard not to blush at the sight of his toned chest. It wasn't that she liked him! No way! It was just hormones! Stupid, teenage hormones. No matter how much she hated him, she had to admit that he had a nice figure.

"Oh, this? Don't even mention it. I was prepared for something like this."

Sakura lifted a perfect eyebrow.

"You were prepared for what? For me crying in your arms?"

"More like, you emptying a bucket of water on my head, but this will do too!" answered the white-haired boy while laughing which led to Sakura joining him.

"Toshiro"

The boy looked up at the sound of his name. Strangely, his name had a nice edge to it when it rolled off her tongue.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Umm….Thank you…"

He was taken aback. 'Thank you?'

"What for?"

"Umm…For being there for me. For comforting me. Emm…..It…means a lot to me" her were downcast and a light blush was visible on her cheeks.

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't ask me to say it again, 'cause I won't! And don't you dare flatter yourself! I didn't compliment you! I just thanked you for comforting me!" she huffed before folding her arms in front of him and looking away from him.

The Hitsugaya boy stared at her for a moment and then….smiled. No, not a smirk. A smile, a real smile. One, that for some strange reason, Sakura felt like returning. She shot him a breathtaking smile that left him speechless and his breath caught in his throat.

"D-Don't mention it"

He wanted to slap himself for stuttering. It was so unlike him. But, even though they weren't even friends with Haruno Sakura, he felt quite at ease with her. He had never felt this comfortable around a girl.

"Ouch!"

He was snapped out of his wandering thoughts when he felt the tips of his fingers burning, making him jump in surprise and slight pain.

He looked down at his hand and his turquoise eyes widened when he saw the dragon (!) breathe small clouds of hot, grey smoke at his fingertips.

"Tsuki! Stop doing that! Can't you see that you are hurting him?" shouted Sakura and sent her a feeling of disapproval.

"Tsuki? That's her name?" asked a still bewildered and shaken Toshiro. I mean, it's not every day that you come face to face with a supposed extinct- or not existing, according to some people- species.

The girl nodded.

"Her silvery-white color reminds me of the moon and it was on a full moon that she was hatched, so I thought that it would be nice to name her Tsuki."

"It suits her" he said and looked up at Sakura with teasing eyes and a wide smirk on his face. One, that Sakura didn't like. At all.

"And now, it's just the two of us" he started advancing on her. The girl's emerald eyes widened and she started backing away.

"If you want my paintings, you'll get them only over my dead body!" the girl said and stood with her hands outstretched in front of her "Art Corner" effectively blocking the boy's way.

"Oh my God! Did you really find that out on your own? Damn, and I thought that my plan of coming to your house to return your book, meeting a dragon and having my fingers burnt just because I wanted to steal your paintings, was perfect"

Note the sarcasm?

"You don't want my paintings?"

"Shit Sherlock, did you find that on your own?"

"Oh, shut up! But then, what do you really want?"

The boy was thoughtful at first and that made Sakura nervous.

"Answers" said the young man after a few minutes of silence.

"Answers?" the girl was kind of confused? What kind of answers could he possibly want?

"Yeah, answers. I want you to tell me everything. From the very beginning. How did you get the dragon? How did she hatch? How much has she grown? I want you to tell me everything. With every detail. Starting from the very first question. How did you get her?"

Sakura was in a dilemma. Should she tell him? Yes, he had comforted her but she didn't trust him all that much.

'What if he tells one of those idiots he has for friends? That would be a disaster! But then, who is going to believe him?' she thought 'I mean come on! A dragon? They will think that he is crazy! And there is also no way Hitsugaya is going to leave me alone if I don't answer his questions. And also, he can see Tsuki'

Sakura had made up her mind. She didn't have anything to lose. She might as well share the burden of knowing of the dragon's existence with someone else. And of course, Tsuki had a reason for allowing Toshiro to see her. There had to be something special about him. After all Tsuki hadn't made her presence known to her mother. There was no other way.

"Ok. I'll tell you everything."

And she did. She told him everything from the very beginning but chose to not mention the strange man, Mr. Kaien. A gut feeling told her that she had to keep that a secret. She just told him that she had found it in a box with a small piece of paper attached to it. The one that had that small poem written on it.

When she finished her story she inhaled deeply and looked at the boy before her nervously. He hadn't uttered a word.

"Wow!" exclaimed suddenly the young man and to the rosette's utter surprise, burst out laughing. " This is the most exciting situation I have ever been through in my whole life!"

His laugh was so loud and clear that she couldn't help but start laughing herself.

They laughed together and they ended up with tears in their eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't expect you to take this whole thing the way you did" started the girl.

"Are you kidding me? Only half an hour ago I found out that dragons exist and that one of my classmates has one at her house! How did you expect me to take it?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe call me crazy, a freak or something"

"Nah, I don't think so" said the boy while shaking his head and smiling teasingly at her.

"So…..you are a witch now" he continued.

"A witch?" yelled the girl bewildered "Where did that come from?"

"Yeah, I mean, the whole chant the poem and a dragon comes out of an egg. That's what people call a spell"

"What the hell? No! I only chanted a few words! That's not a spell!" shouted the girl.

"Excuse me but those few words are the reason Tsuki is here now. And I have to remind you that Tsuki is a **dragon**. _That is a spell_."

"No, it's not!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tsuki! Quit scratching my shoulder! It hurts!" suddenly shouted the girl.

The boy turned to the dragon that was resting on Sakura's shoulder with her diamond-like claws digging in her porcelain skin.

'Stop right there. When did I start thinking that Sakura's skin is porcelain?'

"Ouch, Tsuki! Stop it!"

Toshiro looked at the girl's face once more. She had an adorable pout on her- 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, where did that come from?' He was tired. Yeah, tired from studying. There was no way he was developing a crush on Haruno Sakura….right?

He turned to look at the dragon again. His eyes fell on the dragon resting on the pinkette's shoulder. Sakura was shouting at her-playfully of course- for using her as a pillow but all the dragon did was let a small cloud of grey smoke come out of her nose.

Toshiro couldn't help it and he burst out laughing….again!

"What?"

He stopped his laughing feat and turned to face her to see an annoyed expression adorning her features.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, that even the dragon knows that it is pointless to argue with you. Even she knows that you are hot headed" said the boy with an amused smirk.

"Hitsugaya!"

"What?"

**TBC**

**Ok guys! This is it! I want to thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot to me! I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as can! Tell me what you think! And don't forget! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Dinner Trouble

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend **_**SakuMulti **_**for motivating me to continue with the story! This chapter is for you! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: Dinner Trouble**

A week came and went and things couldn't have gone worse for both Sakura and Toshiro.

Sakura was having great difficulty finding enough food for Tsuki and the small- not so small, to tell the truth- dragon had the size of a quite big dog house. The growth rate of the serpent-like creature had surprised the girl. Tsuki seemed bigger and bigger every day. Her room resembled a battle-field and that made even her mother wonder about what was happening in her daughter's room. Also the Spring Art Competition was close and not only that, but also this weekend they were expecting Toshiro and his father at their house for dinner! Who wouldn't be anxious if they were expecting their freaking headmaster for dinner at their freaking house?

Toshiro on the other hand was an entirely different situation. He hadn't seen Sakura or Tsuki for a whole week and he was growing restless. Even though they were classmates, she seemed to avoid him. He wanted to see the dragon again and, even though he would never admit it, he wanted to see Sakura. She had been on his mind a lot. Actually, since the day he left her house a week ago. But he wasn't that worried about that. He was, after all, going to see her this weekend. Mrs. Haruno had invited his father over the Haruno house for dinner and Hyurinmaru had asked him to accompany him there. He wouldn't say no to that. He was sure that he and Sakura would find some time alone and he would be able to see Tsuki.

His biggest problem wasn't that.

The school whore, Hinamori Momo (**A/N: I don't hate her but I had to do this for the sake of the story. Sorry to the ones that love her!**) was and officially his biggest annoyance.

What had he done to deserve this? He couldn't go anywhere without her clinging to him like there is no tomorrow. Not even when he was with his friends! She turned out to be the worst stalker he could have ever asked for. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything. No. In fact, she was quite attractive and most of the male students were obsessed with her.

But that was not enough for him. He wanted his girl to be elegant, smart and kind hearted. He found it annoying that people thought that he would choose a sexy, seductive girl, a sex idol to be exact. Well, that was **not** the case!

He wanted someone to understand him, to be there for him. To laugh and cry with him. Yeah, cliché. But feelings are feelings and no one can change them. He wanted something true. Something like, what people call, true love.

And a whore like Hinamori Momo would never be able to give this feeling of completion to him. Not in a million years. He started picturing the girls that he knew and tried to think of one that had at least something that was not Hinamori-like.

'Hinamori Momo? No freaking way! Never! Not even if she was the last female in the whole world!'

'Karin? Ewww! No way! She is like a second Hinamori!'

'Yamanaka Ino? No, far too girly'

'Kuchiki Rukia? No, just not my type'

'Hyuuga Hinata? No, too shy for my liking'

'Inoue Orihime? Nah, too fragile and also hopelessly in love with Ichigo'

'But I can't think of any other girls that are worth being with or even going on a couple of dates'

Suddenly an image of a smiling Sakura flashed through his head. He abruptly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about Sakura _that way_. Yes, she understood his pain. She had lost one of her loved ones just like him. In her case, her father. And at a fragile age too. Yes, she was smart, and kind hearted….and pretty…..and fun to be around…..but that was not the point!

Her life was also a mystery to him. He knew about her father's death but that was it. Nothing more. He was interested in her background. Maybe he should have put to use his father's status and the lock picking techniques he had picked up from his friend Abarai Renji. He could always ask his father to find Sakura's personal file for him but that would only bring him trouble. His father would ask unwanted questions. And also that would be like invading her personal life without her permission and he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate it much. He doubted that the school's files would be of any help to him, anyway.

He was also curious about her family's car accident. According to Rukia's description the car accident had been terrible and not only it had costed her father's life but it had caused severe injuries to her mother and sister.

But her, Sakura….she had not even a scratch on her. It was strange how a 10 year old girl had managed to come out of an accident, that had costed a full grown man's life, completely unharmed. Heck! She had been asleep the whole time according to Rukia's words. How was that even possible? Such an accident would have woken up even the dead! How was that possible that a mere 10 year old child hadn't even steered from her peaceful sleep?

So many questions and no answers. He found himself right back at zero. And the Hitsugaya boy wasn't really sure that the pink-haired devil would be willing to answer his questions. But one could never know. He would have to wait until Saturday to be sure. 'Dinner' with the Harunos. The news of Mrs. Haruno inviting them for dinner…..well, he had been taken aback to say the least when his father told him their plans. But…a gut feeling told him that it was bound to be an interesting night…An interesting night indeed…..

XxxOoOoOxxX

The days came and went and Saturday came faster than they thought possible and they both had a nervous feeling about the whole situation. Ok, in Sakura's case, it was more like a panic attack. Of course, Hyurinmaru, knew of his son's and the Haruno girl's mutual dislike and had asked his son to at least try to be polite and not show disrespect to any of the Harunos. Little did the man know that his son not only had changed his opinion of the girl but also, he wanted more than anything to get closer to the rosette. And her 'exotic' pet wasn't the only reason.

Sakura had a very bad feeling. A very bad feeling. And somehow she knew that her nervousness had something to do with Toshiro and the upcoming dinner. She didn't even know why she had to dress nicely! It was just Hitsugaya and his father. Well, maybe she did have to dress nicely. Toshiro's father was her headmaster after all. Still, she didn't feel like dressing up. On the other hand her mother could be quite intimidating when she wished to. Sometimes Sakura got the impression that her mother was even scarier than Asuma-sensei and that was something that couldn't go unnoticed. Still, that didn't mean that she had to like the red dress she had on.

It reached her knees and fitted her curves nicely. Her milky arms were bare and the 'V' shaped front of the dress complemented her swan-like neck. It was a plain red dress but at the same time elegant and fitting. A cherry pendant circled her neck and matching earrings hang from her ears. It was….nice.

But she didn't like it!

She didn't want to dress up for them, she didn't want to dress up for Toshiro! She had to get him out of her mind and out of her life! It wasn't…healthy!

No matter what she did, her thoughts always turned to him. His snow-white hair, his turquoise eyes, his toned body, his handsome features, his pale skin…

Ugghh! He did it again! He invaded her thoughts once more! And she didn't like it! She didn't like it one bit! A few weeks ago he was nothing but a mere annoyance. A bully that every now and then remembered to make her life a little more difficult than it already was. That was it and nothing more! She couldn't have changed her opinion of him in just a couple of weeks! Yes, they had talked a little more than usual and, she had to admit, in a civil way but that wasn't enough!

But still…..he was the only one other than her that knew of Tsuki's existence. And he hadn't told anyone about it…..yet. Not that anyone would have believed him anyway. She knew that he had questions that she couldn't answer and she feared that this knowledge the shared would only bring trouble to them both. She didn't like the fact that she would be seeing more of him but it felt nice to have someone that knew her secret. Someone to share the heavy burden of having a dragon with. And maybe he wasn't that bad…..they had agreed on many things and had more in common than she could have ever imagined. He hadn't been rude and he had joked with her. He had also comforted her when she needed it and had opened his heart to her by telling her of his mother's death. He had been almost fun to be around…

Oh my God! What was she thinking?

"Sakura!" her mother's loud voice pulled her out of her disturbing thoughts and she was more than glad for the interruption.

"What?" she didn't want to sound rude but she really wasn't in the mood!

"Come down here right now! Our guests will be arriving soon!"

And Tsunade expected that, this was a good enough reason to make her go downstairs? I don't think so! It only made her want to sulk in her room for the rest of the night and avoid meeting her headmaster and his unpredictable son.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be down right away!" she shouted back and anyone would be able to hear her reluctance. The pink-haired girl sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. She couldn't do anything to change the fact that they would be eating with her headmaster and her ex-enemy- she didn't know what to call him anymore!- that he had of a son or the fact that Toshiro was a really important problem that she had to find a solution to. And soon!

She let one more sigh escape her rosy lips and made her way downstairs to the dining room where her mother and sister were waiting for her.

XxxOoOoOxxX

"Now son, I don't want you to do anything stupid or show disrespect to Mrs. Haruno and her daughters" said Hyurinmaru for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Come on father! Relax!" said the handsome young man with a sigh.

"Don't tell me to relax. I know my son very well. You have a unique way to attract trouble…or cause it"

"And because I know my own father very well, I'm warning you. Don't say anything that will embarrass me, like you always do, in front of the Haruno family or else I'll never talk to you again. I don't want to look stupid in front of Sakura" He regretted ever voicing his last thought 'cause his father got immediately a certain spark in his eyes that he knew all too well. It only meant trouble for him.

"Don't want to look stupid in front of Sakura, eh?" said the older male with a knowing smirk.

Toshiro blushed but fortunately it was dark and his father didn't see his heated face.

"Well, of course I don't you to embarrass me in front of her. She is my enemy. I don't want to give her the advantage of having something to mock me about" he lied but something told him that his father had seen through his lie.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say son. But I still think that you should have worn a suit"

"No way! You know that I really don't like this kind of things. So not my style" answered the boy. He was willing to make sacrifices in order to get some answers from Sakura but wearing the suit was completely out of the question! Yeah, he would make sacrifices but he would not offer his head on a silver plate! No, just no!

They reached the house a couple of minutes later. They were walking down the stone path that led to the front door of the farmhouse. Everything was quite all around. There was no sound. Not even from the usually loud stable that Tsunade used as an 'animal hotel'.

Toshiro had his eyes on the front door. The one door that separated him from the answers he wanted. The one door that separated him from…Sakura.

There was no wind. Not even the leaves of the trees were moving.

When suddenly, he caught with the corner of his eye what he thought to be a shadow. He had the impression that it looked almost human. Like someone had been there, behind that tree, watching them. He shook his head and bypassed it as a trick of the light. It was dark outside. The shadow of simple tree branch could easily be mistaken for a human, animal…or something else.

The next thing he knew, his father was ringing the doorbell. They didn't have to wait long before they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Tsunade Haruno in a fitting blue dress and a wide smile on her red lips.

"Headmaster Hitsugaya! Please, come inside! Don't stand out there in the cold!" said Tsunade in a welcoming and warm tone that wasn't anywhere near the intimidating woman that Toshiro had met only a few days ago. Also, he didn't miss the way his father's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the beautiful woman before him or the way Tsunade blushed lightly when she set her eyes on Hyurinmaru.

The Hitsugaya boy fought down a smirk that threatened to surface.

'Tsuande and Hyurinmaru, eh? Hmmm…..Interesting…..'

"This is for you my lady" his father said as he regained his composure and handed Tsunade a big bouquet of white and purplish-blue flowers.

"My, they are beautiful Headmaster Hitsugaya! Thank you! And please, call me Tsuande!" said the woman cheerfully and her cheeks darkened.

"Only if you call me Hyurinmaru" answered his father with a small smile.

"Agreed. Oh, how rude of me to keep you standing here! Please follow me to the dining room. My daughters are waiting"

Tsunade led them to a big, nicely decorated room. A long, ebony table stood in the middle of the room with candles between the many plates that were full with delicious-looking food. The big window that was on the right side of the room had an incredible view of the garden and the stables. Along with the silver moon outside it created a dreamy landscape. Two figures were standing beside the table.

Now, when Toshiro saw Sakura, he thought that someone else had taken her place. A super model maybe or a famous actor. But not the Sakura that he was used to. He tried hard not to ask where the girl was. But no….The girl-no woman- in front of him was none other than Haruno Sakura. The red dress she was wearing complemented her nicely formed curves and her long legs. The 'V' neck of the dress ended just above the valley of her breasts and he got a nice view of her creamy skin.

He felt his cheeks heating up and he mentally cursed his hormones.

She wore her hair in an elegant bun that complemented her swan-like neck. She had no make-up on but still…he was sure that no girl would be able to stand a chance against the Sakura that he had in front of him. He was left speechless and he almost didn't hear Tsunade telling them to sit down.

They sat on the chairs with Tsunade at the head of the table. She was the head of the Haruno family after all! Shizune sat on her right side with Sakura on the left. Across from her sat Toshiro, something that she didn't particularly like, with his father sitting beside him.

For Sakura that was the worst thing that could have ever happened. She had to keep her head down to avoid making eye contact with the white-haired boy. She knew that, if she even dared to look up, she would meet those sea-foam eyes that she so much wanted to avoid.

Dinner was served by the two Haruno daughters and Hyurinmaru didn't let the chance to complement Tsunade on her cooking slip.

"Oh, but I didn't prepare all this by myself. I had precious help from both Sakura and Shizune" was the woman's answer and was followed by a sweet smile.

"Then I should congratulate them too. You did an amazing job girls. The food is excellent" Hyurinmaru praised with a nod if his head and a charming smile that was sent to the girls who were blushing like mad.

They answered with a polite 'Thank you' but chose to say nothing else.

The two adults resumed their conversation after that for some time when they thought that they should start a conversation with the younger ones.

"So girls, what are your plans for the future?" asked Hyurinmaru and took the younger members of their group by surprise. Seeing that her little sister would not say anything, Shizune chose to speak up.

"Well" she started "I'm studying to become a doctor. I've always wanted to be able to save lives. My studies will be over in less than two years and I would like to start workings at our town's Hospital"

"Very interesting goal" continued Hyurinmaru and turned to the silent rosette "And you Sakura? What are you plans for the future?"

Said girl looked up and for a ridiculously long moment her eyes clashed with Toshiro's but she quickly turned away and chose to look at his father.

"I would like to become an artist" the girl said simply not really in the mood for small talk with her Headmaster.

"An artist? How so?"

"I've always loved painting" said the girl shyly not liking at all the attention she was getting.

"So, what do you really think about art? I've heard many opinions, being an art lover myself, but I would like hear your opinion too" said her Headmaster thoughtfully.

'Come on! What is it today? Make-Sakura-a-nervous-wreck day?' the girl screamed in her head and resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. But, she couldn't really avoid the question. Sakura took a deep breath. It wouldn't be that bad, right? After all she found it easy to talk about art.

"Some say art is a 'bang' " she started and her previous shy tone turned to a steady and firm-but not insulting-one "Others say that art should be eternal. I say that it doesn't matter. The way a poet writes his poems, the way a gardener looks after his precious flowers, the way a small child plays with his friends…..Everything can be art. From the way a small ant builds its nest to the way a musician writes his music. As long as it allows you to be yourself, it doesn't matter if it'll be for eternity or for just one second of your life. All that matters is the feeling of completion you get when you look at what you have created and think 'This is mine. This is something that I have created. It's a part of me and no one can take it away from me' And to me that's what art is. The food that I eat, the water that I drink, that air that I breathe. And the last thing I care about is what people might think. I do what I do because it fills my heart with joy and no one will ever make me stop expressing myself through art "

Sakura stopped her speech and looked at the faces of the people around her. Oh, God! She got carried away! But it always happened when she talked about art. It was something that was really beyond her powers. She wanted to bang her head on the nearby wall. ' I must look like a total idiot right now! Damn me and my rambling!' and in front of Toshiro and her freaking Headmaster nonetheless!

"Excellent!" someone exclaimed and jerked the rosette out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she found herself saying.

"Excellent! You speech was wonderful! It shows great maturity for your age and a great passion for art! I am sure that you'll be an extraordinary artist someday!" Headmaster Hitsugaya said with great enthusiasm that surprised the young student. Her Headmaster was usually serious and…..unapproachable.

"Ummm…..Thank you" said Sakura hesitantly with a somewhat awkward smile on her face.

"What about you Toshiro? What would you like to do when you grow up?" this time it was Tsunade's turn to ask. The question took the silent boy by surprise as all eyes were on him. Even Sakura's emerald ones.

"I want to become a martial arts teacher" answered the young man without giving any more details.

"Indeed" interrupted his father "All he does all day is train, train and train. And he is only 17 years old! I'm afraid that he'll never find a good girl like Sakura to be with"

The mischievous glint in his father's eyes meant only one thing for Toshiro: TROUBLE!

Sakura's breath hitched noticeably but both adults seemed to not have noticed. And even if they had, they didn't show it. Both teens blushed a crimson red and the other occupants of the table laughed at their beat red faces.

Fortunately, mostly for the two teenagers, the rest of the night went smoothly. Desert was served and then they proceeded to have a warm cup of tea.

'Everything is going to be fine Sakura. Don't worry' the pink-haired girl thought as she sipped her green tea 'I was stupid to worry over just a feeling. Soon, they'll leave and I'll just burry this unfortunate evening in the deepest corner of my mind'

Yeah, everything was going to be fine…..or not.

Suddenly Sakura felt a wave of red fog clouding her mind and a wave of anger consumed her with such force that it almost took her breath away. Her eyes widened and her hands started trembling. It took all her self control not to jump up and run to her room to see what was going on with Tsuki. The others didn't seem to notice. Fortunately for her. At least, not all of them. Toshiro immediately noticed the change in her behavior and looked at her with worry evident in his eyes as he fought down the urge to just at her side to see what was wrong.

He didn't have to wait long. The moment her panicked green eyes met his, he immediately guessed that it was something that had to do with Tsuki. Oh, no.

Sakura was about to have a heart attack. The wave of emotions that had assaulted her very being was certainly Tsuki's. Something was really wrong up there.

Suddenly they heard a loud 'thud' coming from upstairs that made even Tsunade stop her conversation with Hyurinmaru.

"What was that?" asked the woman and was about to get from where she was sitting comfortably when Sakura beat her to it.

"Excuse me" the young woman said and shot up from her chair "I am going to check on my cat. She's probably the one causing all that noise"

The girl hid her panic with a-fake-smile but it quickly turned into a frown when Hyurinmaru had the worst idea of the night.

"Good. Toshiro, why don't you go with Sakura? She might need your help"

"With pleasure father" answered the boy and he almost smirked. Finally, he would see Tsuki again and he would have the time alone with Sakura that he never thought would come.

Sakura, no matter how much she didn't like the way things had turned out, sighed and started walking up the stairs with the Hitsugaya boy trailing after her. But to tell the truth, she was so worried about Tsuki that she didn't give much thought to the boy. She almost ran the last five steps.

She burst through her room's door with Toshiro right behind her only to see something that almost made her already franticly beating heart stop.

Nyata was trembling in a corner while Tsuki was about to lunge at her with killing intent shining in her blue eyes. The dragon spread her wings and Sakura was almost too late. Almost.

She focused on a certain word and screamed it in her head with all her might.

'STOP!'

Tsuki abruptly stopped and turned to look at the newcomers. With what seemed like a disappointed sigh, the not-so-small-anymore serpent jumped on Sakura's bed and sat down comfortably on the blanket that Sakura had put there for her. Tsuki's clever sapphire eyes stayed on the m as she observed them with curiosity. Mostly Toshiro. In her dragon mind she had labeled Sakura as someone who was more than a friend. No one would ever understand the bond that the two of them had developed. Trust, friendship, depending, love…..

But she wasn't really sure what to make of the white-haired male that stood beside the pink-haired girl. So, she did what came natural to her. She asked. And of course the question wasn't a normal one.

An image of Toshiro formed in her mind followed by a feeling of friendliness and one of hostility. Sakura understood the question right away.

'Friend or foe?'

She really didn't know what to answer. What was he really? A friend or a foe? Someone to trust or someone to be suspicious of? She couldn't call him a friend 'cause he wasn't one! But he wasn't really a foe either. How would Tsuki react to a potential danger if the girl's answer was 'foe'?

A gut feeling told her that things would become more difficult and complicated so she chose to avoid going to Toshiro's funeral. Because Tsuki would kill him for sure if he was labeled as a danger.

'Friend' answered the girl and accompanied it with a friendly feeling. The dragon understood the message and turned her sparkling eyes to observe the boy that had not uttered a word. He wasn't able to hear the 'conversation' between that girl and the dragon so he could never know that Sakura had just saved her life.

Tsuki's eyes ran him up and down and sent what seemed to be a feeling of approval to Sakura. The girl chose not to mention that.

The male occupant of the room was getting restless and restless as the seconds passed.

"Now what?" he asked and broke the silence.

"Well" started Sakura "She seems to like you enough"

"What do you mean 'like me enough'?

"She didn't attack, did she? It means that she doesn't see you as a potential danger. Be happy that she doesn't think of you as a threat or else you would have been dead by now"

'Ok, maybe I overdid it a little with the last part' Sakura thought but she had to admit that she found the expression on the boy's face rather amusing.

But Toshiro didn't find it amusing. At all.

"Dead?" he asked and visibly gulped.

"Yeah, dead, dead meat, dragon food. Call it whatever you want." shrugged the rosette.

Tsuki watched them with curiosity. The young male in front of her was the only one other than Sakura that knew of her existence. The small dragon wasn't stupid. She didn't make her presence known to him randomly. No. Something was special about him. He had a unique heart and she could feel it. He would play a very important role in the future and Tsuki knew it.

There was also this change in the air whenever he was near. The silver serpent could smell it. She could almost taste the tension. She couldn't quite put her finger- sorry, her claw on what kind of tension it was. It was clear that something was going on between the two humans. Good or bad she didn't know…yet.

"So" stated the boy " I have a question for you. It has been bugging me for a while"

"Shoot"

"How do you communicate?"

"Excuse me?" asked the girl confused.

"Well, it's obvious that you two communicate in some way. The dragon obviously listens to you. I doubt she would have stopped if you hadn't told her to do so. I want to know how you do it."

To Toshiro it was a natural question but Sakura didn't really want to reveal that secret to him. She felt like it was the last secret that she had and she wanted to keep that to herself. She didn't want him invading her private 'conversations' with Tsuki.

On the other hand, Toshiro already knew of Tsuki herself so she might as well tell him everything. Keeping things from him could turn out to be a really bad idea. A gut feeling told her that she would need his help in the near future.

"Images" she answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Images?" repeated the boy confused.

"Yes, images"

"How do you do that?"

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain. It's something like….telepathy. We communicate through images and feelings. I send her images and she answers back with ones of her own. It's a connection that we have. I feel what she feels and she feels what I feel. For example, sometimes I feel hungry when I have already eaten. It's not my hunger, it's Tsuki's. Or sometimes, I feel anger. It's Tsuki's when she fails to catch Nyata. I can't explain it better. It's like our minds are connected and no one can break that bond between us"

The girl waited for a response or another row of questions but for several minutes there was only silence.

"Can other people do it?" asked Toshiro all f a sudden.

"Excuse me?"

"Can other people communicate with her? Has anyone else ever tried?"

"No. We are the only ones that know of Tsuki"

More silence.

"I'll do it" he surprised her with his words.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll try to communicate with her. I'm the only one other than you that knows of her existence. It would be better if I could understand or talk to her in some way. That would save you both much trouble. You won't have to be the only one to worry about her and Tsuki will have another set of hands to protect and help her"

Sakura was about to say something but chose not to. No matter how much she hated to admit it, he was right. It would indeed save her a lot of trouble. What if Tuki needed something and she wasn't there? What if she was far away and couldn't reach her in time? Sakura didn't even want to think about it. She would try hard to be near Tsuki at all times but she wasn't God. She couldn't be in two different places at the same time. She needed help and Toshiro was the only one other than her that could help her in anyway. He was her only alternative. She finally sighed and nodded.

Toshiro took it as a sign to continue and took a deep breath. It was simple. Send the image and wait for an answer. Yeah, so simple.

He turned to look at Tsuki who seemed bored out of her find but the young man could tell that she was paying close attention. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling.

For a few moments their eyes clashed. Clever cerulean and slightly anxious sea-foam.

'This is it. There is no turning back now' thought Toshiro and closed his eyes. He focused on an image of the sun and the trees around Sakura's house and sent it to Tsuki.

He reopened his eyes and this time he could not disguise the nervousness in his eyes.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited….But nothing came to him. Maybe he had done something wrong? Maybe he wasn't focused enough? What if the image hadn't reached Tsuki? Should he try again? But if he hadn't made it the first time, how could he be sure that it would reach her the second?

He shook his head. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe this special bond was only for Sakura and Tsuki to have. Maybe he wasn't supposed to even know of her existence. He should be happy that he had the chance to catch a glimpse, be in the same room and breathe the same air as this majestic creature.

He was about to give up and accept that he would never be able to communicate with Tsuki when, suddenly, the unexpected happened.

The first thing he felt was a thick layer of something that resembled fog, clouding his mind and for a moment he felt the need to steady himself or else he would have fallen down to his knees. But then, everything started becoming clearer and an image was formed.

It was the same image he had sent to Tsuki but this time he could see the dragon flying, with her great wings spread, through the trees.

Success! That image was Tsuki's answer! It wasn't impossible, he could communicate with Tsuki! He could 'talk' wit the dragon! And it was such a unique feeling!

Here he was 'talking' with a supposed fictional creature!

Sakura didn't really know how to feel. She had seen the way he had stepped back and he was nervous. Had he done it? It would be nice to not feel so alone anymore. She couldn't help being hopeful.

"What's going on? Did you do it?" No matter how much she hated it, she couldn't mask the nervousness in her voice. What was going on? Why wasn't he answering? Damn it!

When Toshiro decided to turn around to face her...she was taken aback.

She had never seen such a happy expression on Toshiro's- or anyone else's – face. He reminded her of a small child who had just discovered a house made out of chocolate.

The wide smile he had on his face and the fire that was shinning in his turquoise eyes left Sakura completely breathless. She had never that side of the Hitsugaya boy. He was pleasantly surprising. But that was something she would never admit out loud.

"YES!"

She was snapped out of her…disturbing thoughts by his sudden yell. She blinked and stared at him with surprise-flooded eyes.

"Yes?" she asked confused and for the second time that day found herself falling deeper and deeper in his eyes. Only this time, it felt so much harder to look away.

"I did it!"

They were both surprised when none of the adults came up to check on them. Sakura had to cover her ears because of his yelling. But the actual statement was what caught her attention.

"You did?"

"YES! I just asked and she…she…she just answered!"

His eyes were full of so much happiness that she couldn't help but smile herself. A soft and affectionate smile. One, that she didn't really notice having on her face. But affectionate or not a smile is a smile. Sometimes small but full of meaning, sometimes wide and loving. What happened next was something else entirely.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and before she knew it, Toshiro had her locked against his chest.

"You were right!" he said breathlessly "I have never felt anything more exciting or magical or unique or….or….wow!"

And while Toshiro was having the time of his life Sakura was frozen in place with her eyes wide open and her heart threatening to burst through her rib cage.

Was Toshiro….was he….hugging her? As in, really hugging her? With his arms around her and his head almost leaning on her shoulder even though he was taller that her? Oh yeah he was! She was supposed to hate-well, not hate him, just not be so fond of him. The why didn't she feel like pushing him away? She felt like her hands were frozen and she couldn't move them. With a sudden feeling of guilt rising inside of her she realized that she wasn't absolutely sure that she wanted to push him away.

Actually, it was kind of….nice. Slowly and hesitantly she brought her own hands up and rested them on his back. Sakura felt the boy tense for a moment and she almost regretted doing what she did but he almost instantly relaxed and tightened his grip around her causing her to move even closer to him.

This time it was her turn to tense and it took her a little longer to adjust to the feeling of his arms around her, but eventually she gave in and almost leaned her head on his shoulder. Almost…..

Fortunately (or unfortunately?), her mother chose that particular moment to interrupt them.

"Sakura? Is everything alright dear?"

The two teenagers abruptly let go of each other and quickly looked away.

"Umm….Yes mom! Everything's fine!" called back Sakura.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing! We'll be down in a minute!"

"Alright dear!"

Sakura looked at Toshiro nervously.

"Umm…we should probably go downstairs. Our parents are starting to get impatient." said the pinkette shyly.

"Yes, we should probably go."

The girl started walking towards the door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

The girl span around to look at him.

"What?" What was he going to tell her?

"What are we going to tell them?" Ok, what did she expect? Stupid brain…..

"What do you mean?"

"They are going to ask what took us so long. What are we going to tell them?"

Well, now that she thought about it, he was right. They had to find an excuse.

"Sakura!" Tsuande's voice came again.

"No time to think. We'll just need to figure out something when they drop the question." said Sakura and opened her room's door. The white-haired boy followed after her and they acceded down the stairs.

"There you are!" exclaimed Tsunade when the two finally came into view "What took you so long?"

And…..there was the question that they were both afraid of.

"Umm…."started Sakura uncertainly while scratching the back of her head, a trait that she had taken from Tsunade and that betrayed her nervousness. She was lucky that her mother was too preoccupied to notice.

"We went upstairs to check on Nyata and…and…." The girl sent a quick glance at the boy beside her asking-for much needed- help.

"And?" urged Hyurinmaru with a smile.

"And then we got caught up playing with her. She was the one causing all that noise. We found her jumping around the room" interrupted Toshiro with a steady voice-unlike Sakura- before he sent a smirk the girl's way. The message was clear.

'I saved your ass '

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'You saved both our asses '

The boy simply shrugged and turned to face the adults once more

"It is wonderful that young people care about animals!" said Tsunade with a wide grin.

"So, Tsunade" started Hyurinmaru who had gotten used to calling each other by ther given names "Tell me about your job."

"Why don't you two go make some tea for yourselves?" said suddenly Shizune snapping the teenagers out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Shizune-chan" answered Sakura who could use the warmth of a cup of tea. And to tell the truth, she wasn't really in the mood to hear her mother's speech about her job. She had heard that same speech more than a million times.

She motioned for the boy to follow her and they headed to the kitchen. Once the kitchen door was closed the two allowed themselves a sigh of relief.

"That was close" started the rosette.

"Yeah. Wait-What was that you said? 'Oh, we'll just figure something out when they drop the question'. Admit it. I so saved your ass" said the boy with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"If I remember correctly, _you _were with me too. You saved your ass too."

Toshiro didn't answer but simply shook his head knowing that she would never admit getting help from him. Heh, too much pride.

Silence spread between them as they waited for the water to boil.

"What do we do next?" Toshiro suddenly broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" answered the girl confused.

"What do we do from now? With Tsuki, I mean. We need to find a way to learn more about dragons and I suspect that the library won't be of much help. I suspect that the books you borrowed a week ago are the only ones that actually offer some help"

Sakura stared at him for a couple of minutes before running a hand through her pink hair and letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Look" she started "Let me get this straight. Tsuki is my problem, not yours. There is no 'we'. She is my responsibility and no one else's"

The just stood there, thunderstruck.

"What do you mean ' your problem'? I'm into this as much as you are. Tsuki is my responsibility too"

"No, she is not. I am the one that has to take care of her. I have to go through this situation alone" answered the girl firmly and turned to put the boiling water in two tea-cups.

Toshiro felt anger build up inside him. He gritted his teeth and with lightning speed banged the girl on the nearby wall. With his hands on either side of her face and his body blocking her way, she had no chance of escaping.

"Who do you think you are?" he started "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? I don't give a shit about what you think!"

Sakura's eyes were wide and she tried to push him away but he held his ground.

"Toshiro, let me g-"

"No! Now, you listen to me. I don't care if you think that you have to go through this alone. I don't care if you think that you are the only one who cares about Tsuki. I don't freaking care! I am into this as much as you are and-"

"No you are not!" She didn't give him time to finish his sentence.

"And who are you to command that?"

"Who am I?" asked Sakura almost in a whisper but her tone alerted him. Her eyes suddenly hardened "I'll tell you who I am. I am the one who got the egg, I am the one who hatched it, I am the one who has gone almost crazy from worrying about her! So, you don't dare judge me!" Sakura's voice was not raised but it was harsh.

Toshiro said nothing at first, only stood there, staring at her. And to tell the truth, he didn't really know what to say to make her change her mind or to make her feel better. But that was at first. Because the next moment, the only thing that he could feel for her was anger, pure anger.

"How can you be so selfish?" he asked.

"Selfish? How can _you _call _me _selfish? How dare you call me selfish when the only thing you care about is yourself?" She was looking at him like he had just grown two heads.

"You know that is not true-"

"Do I?"

Toshiro just shook his head and said "And you call me arrogant"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me arrogant?" asked Sakura with a clearly surprised look on her face.

"Yes. In fact you are more arrogant than I will ever be"

"How dare y-"

"What? Did I offend you? I'm sorry princess, but if you don't want to face the truth…well that's your problem."

"I can't believe what I am hearing! I won't be judged by someone who cares only about his looks and what girls think of him! I won't be judged by someone who has no feeling inside him and who has never cared about anyone!" This time, Sakura didn't care to try and keep her voice down.

Toshiro stood frozen in place. His face was a cold, expressionless mask.

"Do you have me so incapable of caring?"

"Toshiro!" came his father's voice to break the suffocating silence "Come on son, we need to go, it's late!"

Toshiro did not answer his father but looked at Sakura.

"This isn't over" he said before turning around and walking out of the door without sparing her a look.

And somewhere, deep inside her, Sakura knew that it was far from over….

**TBC**

**Ok, guys! This is a long chapter! You don't know how sorry I am for not updating for SO LONG! Something happened with my computer a few days past and I lost the story so I am re-updating the whole thing! Sorry for any mistakes that you might find! So please Read and Review!**


	7. Growing up

**Chapter 7: Growing up**

Sakura paced in her room. The Spring Art Competition was coming up. And fast….She ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. The upcoming event was the least of her problems. It had been a month….A month since the incident with Toshiro….A month since she had last seen him…..Well, technically, she saw him every day at school but they hadn't really….talked or something. She had made sure of that. She tried to avoid meeting with him in the corridors, getting paired up with him for school assignments or even looking at him. Sometimes times in class she thought that she could feel eyes on her back, watching her. She wondered, without really wanting it, if they were Toshiro's eyes, if he was the one making shivers run down her spine. Whether those eyes held anger, longing or something else...she couldn't tell. She wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk to her again. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. And deep down, she knew that it was all her fault. Her and her stupid pride. She should have tried….should have tried to make things better between them. She should have apologized and she knew it. All Toshiro ever did-well, after she got to know him better at least-was try to help her. He understood her when she knew that everybody else-maybe even Rukia- would have shunned her out. But it was too late. She had lost the only person that understood her situation AND was actually willing to help. She was such a moron sometimes…..

But that was only part of her problems! One month and ten days after Tsuki's birth and the dragon was already 9,5 feet tall! Sure, after the first two weeks her impressive growth rate had decreased but still…..to have grown up so much and in such a short time was a feat on it's own! Of course, Sakura could no longer keep Tsuki in her room. The dragon was much taller than her and her wings, when spread, reached up to 15,5 feet each! Yeah, Tsuki was getting huge….. Fortunately for both of them (and for the surrounding area too), Sakura knew of a cave in the woods (she used to play there when she was younger) near her house, ten minutes walk from her house, that was sufficiently hidden and covered by the lush trees and that would house the dragon for the rest of her life if all went well. Tsuki wouldn't have trouble finding food there. At least she no longer had to feed the dragon on her own. Tsuki needed much food each day and Sakura wasn't sure that she would have made it if Tsuki was still depending on her for food. Tsuki had been reluctant at first to leave Sakura and the only home she knew, her room, but she accepted the fact that, due to her size, she could no longer stay there.

Sakura sighed once more and lightly banked her head on the wall. What had she done to deserve not even a moment of peace? She was still 17 damn it!

'_Having problems_?' asked a voice in her head and Sakura instantly relaxed. It was always good for her to hear Tsuki whisper in her mind. Talking was an ability Tsuki had built gradually. At first it was colors, images, feelings…But as she grew, Tsuki started to form words and sentences. In the end, the dragon could talk as good as Sakura, maybe even better than her.

'_What are you thinking about_?' came the dragon's voice once more.

Sakura rolled her eyes '_You know pretty well what I am thinking about so don't play innocent with me_' They had also developed the ability to hear each other's thoughts. Something about their connection as dragon and caretaker but they weren't sure about it.

'_I told you that it was a bad idea separating me from you. I should have been there now'_ answered the dragon and Sakura could hear the sadness in her voice.

'_Tsuki….there is nothing we can do. I told you…..people are….hostile with things they don't understand. They would have tried to kill you, had they known of your existence. You were getting too big for my room anyway_' the girl added teasingly.

'_True. Sometimes, no matter how much I love you, I can't help but think that your species is dump though_' Sakura could almost feel the smug look that Tsuki was bound to have on her face.

'_You are one to talk you overgrown lizard_?' said the pink-haired girl and smirked. She knew that she had hit a weak spot. Tsuki hated it when someone called her a lizard or anything that wasn't a dragon.

'_I am no lizard_!' said dragon growled in her head and Sakura giggled.

'_Oh yes you are. You have everything. Scales, forked tongue, tail….You ARE a lizard_'

'_Sakura…._' Tsuki warned '_Don't test me_'

'_Why? What are you doing to do Mrs. I-am-a-lizard-but-won't –admit-it?_'Sakura just loved teasing her beloved dragon. Tsuki would probably be the biggest living creature on the planet in a few months but she would remain a one-month and a half old baby. But she would be her baby nonetheless….

'_For the last time, I AM NOT A LIZARD!_' the 'baby' roared in her head and Sakura wasn't able to stifle her laughter.

'_Ok,ok! Don't get so worked up! I was only joking! You know how much I like to tease you!_'

'_Yeah, whatever….When are you coming over?_'

'_I'll be over there in a few minutes. What will it be this time?_'

'_Bring the big, green one. I like it the most_'

'_Again? It's the third time this week. Aren't you getting bored of it?_'

'_You know it's my favorite. Who knows, we might actually find something this time_'

Sakura sighed '_I highly doubt that. We found nothing the previous times but well….we might as well try one more time. Wait for me. I'll be there in ten_'

'_Right_' said Tsuki and her voice faded from the girl's head.

Sakura got up from the bed. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten there. Sometime during her conversation with Tsuki most likely. She went over to her small library and started sorting through her books. She grabbed a big one, covered by thick, green leather and tied with brown straps of the same leather as the cover. A fire-spitting dragon was carved on the cover along with the book's title: **"Dragons from all over the world. All you need to know about the different dragon breeds"**

She threw on a pair of black shorts and a loose white shirt and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed the book, ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and a sandwich before getting out of the house. She went through the back yard and jumped over the wooden fence. Fortunately, her sister had gone shopping and her mother had been called to an emergency case out of town.

A couple of minutes later she had almost finished her sandwich and was about five minutes from Tsuki's cave. She had checked twice to make sure that she wasn't followed before walking into the woods. Nobody, other than her and Toshiro knew about her existence but she wasn't willing to risk it. Tsuki was everything to her and she would give her life without a second thought if it meant keeping her safe.

Gulping down some water, she checked one last time before rounding a couple of thorny bushes. A left turn and there she was, right in front of the entrance of the cave.

She walked in and looked around. It was darker than outside but she was still able to see Tsuki's shinny scales. The dragon was curled up at the back of the cave with her wings folded and her head leaned on a rock. Despite the fact that her eyes were closed Sakura knew that Tsuki was aware of her presence. Sakura knew what she had to do. It had become a ritual, after all. She left the bottle on the ground while trying to be as silent as she could. With careful steps she approached the seemingly asleep dragon and crouched down next to her. Sakura leaned her pink head on Tsuki's side and closed her green eyes.

Silence…..

And….

Tsuki had to ruin that perfectly peaceful moment by licking her IN THE FACE!

"Tsuki!" Sakura whined and tried to clean her face. Key word…tried. A loud laugh sounded in her mind and Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes at her dragon's childish behavior.

"Yeah, pretty funny…..lizard" she said and smirked when she saw the look that Tsuki sent her way. "Serves you right" added the girl and her smirk, if possible, widened.

Tsuki chose to ignore the comment and instead yawned and stretched her wings.

'_Did you bring the book?_'

Sakura, instead of answering her just plopped down on the ground not caring that her clothes would probably get dirty and opened the green book on the first page. Tsuki sat down with the pink haired girl with her front legs on either side of Sakura and her head towering above her shoulder so that she could run her shinning blue eyes over the page.

After they both got comfortable, Sakura began to read:

"**This book was written by experts on the dragon species and all their habits. Its purpose is to help the inexperienced gain a deeper knowledge of these unique and endangered creatures and the best ways to protect them. All the ancient knowledge that has been put in the pages of this very book is meant to be used for the protection of dragons and not for their extinction. You, that you now hold this book in your very own hands, the Wise Men of the past have entrusted you with a great gift that can assure the dragons' safety or destroy them. They way you'll use it depends on your judgment and most of all, on your heart. Use this gift wisely."**

'_I've always loved this prologue_' laughed Tsuki in Sakura's head.

Sakura giggled. "Same here"

The girl continued to read:

"**Rurbricatus: ****Belongs to the heavyweight species. This dragon is one of the biggest that still soar the skies. A full grown adult can reach up to 120 feet and weight from 50-55 tones. They usually reside in caves where they create their nests in order to lay their eggs. They mate once every decade and give birth to 4-6 eggs each time. The Rubricatus species prefers the warmer climates and cannot survive in low temperatures. They can be recognized by their huge size and their red or golden scales. Males have longer horns than females and a smaller one on top of their nose. Their tail is also shaped as an arrow head at the end. They are peaceful and avoid crowded places so they are not considered dangerous. But they can get especially ferocious when threatened. Apart from their sharp teeth and claws, they usually attack by breathing fire or by using their long tail as a whip."**

The pink haired girl turned to the silver dragon.

"What do you think? Could you be a Rubricatus?" she said but highly doubted that it was true.

'_I really don't think so. I have neither red nor golden scales and I have yet to breathe fire. And my tail is not that long, anyway._'

Satisfied with her answer, Sakura moved on to the next species.

"**Ventosus: ****Lightweight dragons that are considered small when compared to their bigger cousins. A full grown adult is no taller than 32 feet. Many centuries ago, when humans and dragons were living in peace, humans used to use these dragons to carry messages from one place to another. Strength might not be on their side but they are exceptionally fast and swift. They have a calculating mind that allows them to escape bigger predators. Dragons from the Ventosus species that have not been trained by humans and that live free, spend almost their whole life in flight. They land in secluded areas only when they are in their mating season or when they are about to lay their eggs. Their color varies as it mostly depends on the environment and the climate. A Ventosus dragon that lives around the Mediterranean is mostly a sky-blue color with a couple of white scales here and there. Instead a dragon that lives in regions like the Poles is an icy white. They can adapt to any environment. They are the most peaceful of the dragon species. They NEVER attack unless their hatchlings are in danger. When they do, they use their speed to catch their prey unaware and tear them with their sharp teeth and claws. This kind of dragons might be the only one that humans can approach without putting their life in danger."**

"You are definitely not a Ventosus. You are only one month and ten days old and you are already 10 feet tall. There is no way you are going to stop at 32 feet. Let's move on to the next."

"**Marinus Serpens:**** Sea beasts that are almost extinct. They used to appear when ever ships were near. Against common belief, these beasts were not there to sink the ship. Instead, they appeared whenever the ships were in danger in order to guide them around deadly rocks and towards safety. But their appearance when there were storms led people to believe that these rare creatures were the ones to cause them. In result, humans hunted them down and killed them. Many times, they have been mistaken for snakes and called Sea Snakes. But there is a great difference between Marinus Serpens and the real Sea Snakes. While Marinus Serpens protect ships and their crews, Sea Snakes are usually extremely hostile and won't hesitate to devour humans when given the chance. Their color is almost the same as it takes different shades of blue that work as a camouflage. They mate every 28 years. There are not many differences between male Marinus and females so it's quite difficult for the untrained eye to tell them apart. They usually avoid fighting but when the time calls for it they prefer to hide and strike when their prey does not expect it. You wouldn't call it ambush; they are fond of surprise attacks. The biggest Marinus ever recorded reached 328 feet in length. They live in great depths so they cannot be found by human machines. There has never been a Marinus Serpens rider due to the fact that humans cannot survive in the water and the Marinus cannot survive out of it. "**

'_It was pretty interesting reading this but I am positive that I am not a Marinus Serpens or any other sea beast. __Next_'

**"****Daco Venomum: ****An especially small species. Considered small even among the lightweights. But let not their small size fool you. In their mouth they have four glands that excrete toxins that can paralyze their victim or cause them an instant death. No human or other living creature has ever survived after been bitten by a Venomum. There are no known antidotes. Their height is no more than 16,5 feet and they prefer to live underground where they lay their eggs every 20 years. The moisture underground keeps their scales cool as they are not so fond of the sun. Despite their small size, they are especially aggressive and it is not advised to approach a Venomum or their nest if not properly trained. Many have tried but no one has ever come back whole. They are quite common around lakes and rivers where they have instant access to fresh water."**

'_I like the sun_' said Tsuki and Sakura laughed at the look on her dragonic face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you have no venom in your mouth, too" said the girl but her smile remained.

"Next…"

**TBC**

**So guys, this is the seventh chapter of the "Dragon's Egg"! I am really happy that I updated a new chapter! Our little Tsuki has grown into a fine young dragoness! But they have still not found her breed. A few of the dragon species are introduced in the chapter. The Latin names of the dragon species have been altered to fit the story. Sadly there is no Toshiro in this chapter. But he will appear in the next! ****I hope you liked it! Read and Review!**


	8. The Game is Up

**Chapter 8: The Game is up**

Toshiro winced as his father placed an ice-pack on the bump on his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled at the sudden pain and glared at his father who only shook his head in response. He could feel the bump on his head throbbing and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the upcoming headache. Hyurinmaru pressed the ice-pack more to his head but Toshiro was too tired and too distracted to glare at him. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He had taken a football ball to the head at practice. His coach wasn't so happy with him. The School Championship wasn't coming up and he was their best player. He was the team captain, the star of the school…..and he was distracted. He was distracted most of the day actually. He couldn't help it. And the reason of the distraction and, in result, the bump on his head? The one and only…..Haruno Sakura. It had been a month since he last saw her and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to see her, talk to her, set things straight with her. The first week after their fight he didn't know what to do. He was frustrated and angry and confused….But soon his anger disappeared and in its place came longing…..longing to see her, talk to her even if it meant fighting again. Even that would be an improvement. This complete silence….was suffocating. And he had tried…..he had tried to make things better. He had tried to approach her at school, corner her somewhere where they would alone, somewhere that she couldn't escape and somewhere that she would listen to him. Mission: Failed. She had avoided him like the plague. In corridors, classes, lunch….he couldn't find her anywhere. At least not alone. And all that led him to his current state.

He was at football practice when he thought that he caught a glimpse of pink with the corner of his eye. And that's when things became chaotic. He was so distracted that he didn't hear his teammate and friend, Ichigo, yelling at him to get out of the way. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his coach shouting at him to 'snap the hell out of it' but it was already too late. He turned around a second later than he should and the ball got him well on the head. And what for? A scarf! A stupid, pink scarf! He was losing his mind. He had to admit that this strong need to see and hear Sakura wasn't only because he felt guilty for their fight or because he wanted to see Tsuki once more. No…It was something more. Something much stronger that he couldn't quite put his finger on it but at the same time he knew exactly what it was.

As he sat there with an ice-pack pressed to his head while listening to his father scold him for his carelessness (but without really paying much attention), he couldn't deny it anymore.

He was in love with Haruno Sakura…..

XxxOxOxOxxX

"I give up!" shouted Sakura and dropped the book on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and leaned on Tsuki's muscular chest for support. She was damn tired….

'Come on Sakura…You can't just give up. We are getting closer. Each time we try, it's one more step closer to our goal' came Tsuki's voice even though she too was a little worn out after so many hours of reading and trying to find clues.

"But Tsuki, there is nothing! We have read this book over 7 times and every single time we end up empty handed!"

'That might be true but we never stopped trying before, did we?'

Sakura knew that Tsuki was right; but she was so confused and frustrated! She felt so useless, so…..weak…..she hated feeling weak. It brought back unpleasant memories. Memories of a time when she was younger and she was picked on by the children her age for her strange hair, her big forehead, for her being an orphan…..That was when she was truly weak and she hated that part of herself. The part that couldn't stand up for herself, that didn't have the courage to face the world….

'You're sulking again….' Tsuki's voice was teasing and amused but Sakura knew that, under that amusement, her beloved dragon was trying to make her feel better. Where would she be if Tsuki wasn't by her side?

'Probably locked in your room sulking and brooding….'

Sakura turns to her loyal companion and glared at her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not even answering that!" the girl said and pouted.

Tsuki let out a chuckle and breathed a warm cloud of grey smoke on Sakura's ear making her shiver. The pink haired girl slapped the dragon fondly on her muzzle and the silver scaled beast nuzzled her neck in return.

"Thank you Tsuki" the girl said and smiled sweetly "You always know how to make me feel better"

'I know! You would be lost without me!' said dragon giggled lightly and Sakura could only join her.

After their laughter died down, comfortable silence spread between them and Sakura savored that moment of peace with her eyes closed.

'So….' Tsuki started and Sakura knew that what she was going to hear was something that she wouldn't like.

"Yes?" she said with suspicion laced in her voice.

'How are things between you and Toshiro?' the dragon dropped the bomb.

The Haruno girl nearly choked on her own saliva and her eyes widened as she turned to look at her dragon who was casually staring back at her with clear cerulean eyes.

"Where did that come from?" she asked and tried to smile a little to cover her nervousness. Mission: Failed ten times over. Tsuki could easily see right through her. The silver dragon sent her a meaningful look and Sakura chose to turn her head the other way.

'Don't play dump with me Sakura. I know you too well. You can fool everybody else, even yourself but you cannot fool me'

The girl let out a frustrated sigh and stubbornly turned to face her silver scaled companion who had a victorious smirk on her lips.

"Where are you getting at Tsuki?" said the rosette suspiciously "What exactly do you want to learn?"

'Nothing really' Tsuki said indifferently but Sakura knew better. She was proved right when the dragon continued 'just when you two are going to make up?'

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh and shook her head before turning to her blue-eyed companion.

"Not again Tsuki…..We have been over this a hundred times and more….I think that I've made it clear, I don't know what is going to happen."

'But why?' asked the dragon with genuine concern laced in her voice. Even though her knowledge of the world greatly exceeded that of humans she was at a loss when it came to human relationships. They were just too complicated and she was sure that it would take much time and effort to finally understand the way the human mind worked.

"Things between me and Toshiro…..are complicated. We didn't part on the best of terms. I've already told you what happened….."

'True…..but what I won't understand is why you didn't want him to be near me…near us?'

Sakura smiled softly at the genuine innocence of her dragon. Tsuki could solve the toughest problem but her questions were those of a small child. So cute…..for a creature that could devour a full grown deer in two bites….

"I didn't trust him…You were still so young and vulnerable and I was so confused back then….I was afraid that if I let him get near you, that he would betray us and bring harm upon you"

Sakura had her head low and refused to look at Tsuki, afraid that her dragon would see the gathered moisture in her emerald eyes. Tsuki could feel the sadness radiating off the girl and knew that no words were needed. She nuzzled the pink haired girl and liked her pale cheek with her hot, forked tongue.

Sakura patted her beloved friend on the head and smiled sweetly at her. Tsuki always knew how to make her feel better….

Silence embraced them and a few minutes passed before Tsuki chose to break it.

'You said you _didn't_ trust him…..Do you trust him _now_?'

Sakura should have been surprised by the question but truth be told, she kind of expected it. She wasn't stupid. She knew that the way she had treated Toshiro was unfair, she had rushed into conclusions. Heck, she didn't even give him a chance to explain himself! The….unfortunate ending of their strange friend-and-foe relationship had been her entire fault.

'Don't you think that you are being a little harsh on yourself?' came Tsuki;s voice once more and Sakura was happy to void the previous question…at least for now. She was kind of afraid of the answer that she herself would have to give….

"Harsh? No, I think that I am being merciful. What I did Tsuki was unforgivable. I always thought that I would never judge someone so easily….and here I am…..thinking that I did just that…..I rushed into conclusions…..again"

Tsuki knew that what her human friend needed was time. Time to sort out her thoughts and set things straight…..with herself first of all….

Silence engulfed them once more and this time neither made a move to break it. Sakura sat between Tsuki's front legs while leaning on her broad chest and the dragon had her cerulean eyes closed with her senses always on high alert for anything unknown or suspicious.

A few minutes later (they seemed like hours to them), Sakura glanced at the entrance of the cave and noticed the position of the sun on the sky. She had spent at least four hours there with Tsuki. She hated it but Sakura knew that she had to get going. It was already late and her mother was bound to be back by now. The las thing she need was unwanted questions by Tsunade. She already had Shizune being suspicious about where she was going almost every day. Big sisters were a pain sometimes.

She breathed a heavy sigh and stood by effectively making Tsuki open her shine blue eyes.

'Do you really have to go?' she asked and Sakura could feel the dragon's sadness.

"You know I hate it sweetheart, but I don't have a choice. My sister is already breathing down my neck about where I go and it won't be long before she tells my mother. I have to study for school, anyway"

Tsuki bowed her head 'I understand'

Sakura's eyes softened at the sight of her beloved Tsuki. She softly hugged her big, silver head and planted a kiss on her warm muzzle.

"Come on girl, don't be like that. It only makes it more difficult for the both of us. Think of the bright side, tomorrow we can search some more about you species" the girl added with a smile but Tsuki didn't seem any better.

Sakura thought for a while and then smirked in triumph.

"Tsuki….if you stop being like that, I promise to give you a full grooming session tomorrow." At this, the silver scaled dragon lifted her head and looked at the girl before her.

'Will you bring that polishing cream for my thorns and claws, too?'

Sakura laughed at her hopeful expression and planted another kiss on the dragon's head.

When she managed to control her laughter she answered "I promise".

She bid her dragon goodbye and started walking down the road she had come towards her house where a book of Biology was waiting for her in her room. Sakura groaned at the thought but picked up her pace. It was late and she needed to get home…..

What she didn't notice was a pair of dark red eyes following her and a shadow watching her every move…

XxxOxOxOxxX

The shadow waited…and waited….and waited…..

It had been doing so for the last couple of days, never leaving its spot and never loosing the girl or the dragon from its cruel, crimson eyes.

It had been ordered to do so by the Master. And what the Master commands, his humble servant does. 'Never lose them from your sight' the Master had said. Yeah, that's what he had said. And that's what the shadow was going to do. It wasn't going to lose them and the Master would be pleased with his humble servant. Maybe the Master would be pleased enough to raise the shadow in the ranks of his great troops….

A rustling sound came and the shadow's eyes turned to the where the noise had come from. The girl had just come out of the cave where the dragon was. She was leaving. Too bad the sun was still casting its light on the horizon. It would have been so much easier for the shadow to take care of the girl if it was dark with no stars and moon. Yeah, that's the weather the shadow liked…..dark and wet and stormy….

The girl disappeared down the small path and the shadow turned its evil eyes to the cave. The dragon was in there. That damn silver creature was in there and breathing. The shadow hated dragons. If it hadn't been for that damned creatures, its kind would have been the one controlling the human world. Ugly, dirty, damned creatures…..

In the course of the last couple of days that the shadow had spent on that tree watching their every move, it had found out many things, many bad things. Things that would make their goal even harder to accomplish….

The Master wouldn't be pleased with what his servant had found. He wouldn't be pleased at all…..

XxxOxOxOxxX

**TBC**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Toshiro has finally realized his feelings for Sakura! Sakura on the other hand is having second thoughts about her decision to keep Toshiro away. Also, some sweet moments between Sakura and Tsuki! Who is that shadow that and who is its Master? ****Stay tuned to find out! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Let the game Begin

**Chapter 9: Let the game begin….**

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

Sakura paced in her room. It was only 4 in the morning but she was already up and on high alert. She hadn't managed to sleep the previous night. Her nervousness wouldn't let her relax and close her eyes, even for a minute. Not even Tsuki's comforting words were able to sooth her.

It was time. The day of the Art Competition had arrived…..

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh and plopped down on her bed. She covered her clouded eyes with the back of her hand and made a last, futile attempt to calm her nerves and see the brighter side of the whole thing.

'What bright side?' she thought 'In a few hours I will just embarrass myself…..and I won't even have Rukia by my side!' The raven haired teenager had called the day before to inform the emerald-eyed girl that she had fallen sick and she wouldn't be able to compete in the Spring Art Competition. To say that Sakura was frustrated would be understatement. She had literally seen her hopes crumbling down right before her eyes. Rukia was far better than her, and even though they wouldn't compete as pairs, the purple-eyed girl's presence would be just enough to make her believe in herself and her abilities just a little more. Now, she would be all alone with a terrible headache and a guilty feeling at her gut as her only company. Headache from the lack of sleep and guilt from the conversation she had with Tsuki a week ago. The days that followed their talk, both of them chose not to mention anything about it but the guilt was always there, eating her. And it was only growing stronger as the days passed.

"What are you doing up this early? It's only 4 in the morning for Christ's sake!"

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by a sleepy voice coming from her door that she had left ajar. The girl raised her hand from her eyes and looked towards the voice to see her mother standing there in her pajamas with her hands folded across her chest. Her pacing must have woken her up.

"Can't sleep" the girl said and her voice was muffled by the pillow that she had covered her head with to keep her mother's voice from reaching her ears. The last thing she needed was a lecture from Tsunade.

"You should rest. It's a big day today"

"Don't remind me" Sakura shouted in the pillow so that her voice could be heard.

Her mother didn't answer and Sakura lifted the fluffy pillow to see where she had gone only to find her sitting on her bed near her. She hadn't even noticed or heard her moving. The look in her mother's eyes told the pink-haired girl that covering her head with a pillow wouldn't help her situation at all. She sighed and turned so she was facing her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tsunade asked "You can tell me" and the woman smiled sweetly.

"It's just…" the girl said after a moment of hesitation "I'm sure that I won't make it. I will only embarrass myself….."

"Why would you think that? From what I've seen, you are pretty good" her mother reassured her.

"I don't know…Rukia won't be there and I will be all alone…."

"So? That has never stopped you before" Tsunade placed a comforting hand on her daughter's head and stoked her soft pink hair.

Silence embraced them and the only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the morning wind outside.

"Do you really believe that I will make it? Do you think that they are going to like my painting?" the rosette asked and glanced hopefully at her mother.

Tsunade laughed and stoke her daughter's hair once more "Of course sweetheart. You painting is going to be the best and you are going to win the Competition"

Sakura smiled at her sweet mother's reassuring words "Do you really think so?"

"I know so"

Sakura smiled up at her mother and hugged tight around the waist before placing a small kiss on her warm cheek.

And so, mother and daughter stayed there, in each other's arms…And for the first time that week, Sakura slept with a smile on her face…..

XxxOxOxOxxX

Toshiro ran a hand through his snow-white hair and breathed a heavy and frustrated sigh. It was getting more complicated as the days passed and it only served to worsen his already ruined mood. He rubbed his temple to ease the headache that he knew would come. He was at his breaking point. He couldn't go on like this any longer.

'Why? Why Sakura? Why did it have to end up like this?' he thought and sadness consumed him. It was a little easier a week ago, before he realized his feelings for the pink-haired girl. But with his new found love it was almost unbearable to stay away from her, it was pure torture to not be able to see her sweet smile, to not be able to get under her skin, to not be able to make that half-amused, half-angry look come upon her face, a look that didn't belong on her beautiful but that made her all the more cute…

'I am hopeless' he thought with a sad smile. If anyone had told him, a couple of months back, that her would become a wreck because of a girl, and Sakura for that matter, he would have laughed at them and tell them that they were completely crazy. But now…now that he was actually living the whole situation….

He got up from his bed and looked out the window. It was 10 o'clock in the morning, it was warm and the sun was already shining brightly in the sky. If he were in any other situation he would have deemed it a perfect day. But he was in this particular situation and to make things worse…it was the Spring Art Completion today. The competition that Sakura would be taking part in.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his father leaning on his door and watching him with calculating eyes. Hyurinmaru knew that something was wrong with his, usually, hot-headed son. He had been quite the whole week, but the trained and caring eye of the father had picked up on the change of moon one month and a half ago. Hyurinmaru had chosen not to ask anything at the time but he was growing seriously worried for his son. His first thought was to allow Toshiro to take his time and talk to him once he was ready, but it seemed that it was time to take matters in his own hands.

"Toshiro" he said and walked in the room.

The white-haired boy turned to look at him with a surprised look painted on his face.

"Father? What are you doing here?" the boy asked and tried to look indifferent. Key word, tried.

The older man sat down on his son's bed and patted the spot next to him inviting the teenager to sit beside him.

"Come, have a sit. I need to talk to you"

Toshiro looked suspiciously at his father but chose not to question his actions. He would find out soon, anyway. He complied with his father's request and sat down on his bed without saying anything. Hyurinmaru stared openly at him and he had the feeling that his father could see right through him.

"Toshiro" his father started and locked gazes with his son "Please, tell me what is wrong with you"

"Father, there is noth-"

"Please, don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you behave. Don't forget that I raised you. Now, tell me what's wrong so I can help you"

His father had him at that. He shook his head and thought of making another futile attempt at changing that subject of their conversation but thought better of it. He could fool everyone but not his father. He was one of the two living humans that could not be fooled by him. The other being Sakura. Sakura? Damn! There she was again, invading his thoughts at the worst of times! He resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall in order to rid himself of thought of her smiling face…..her soft skin….her full lips….her sparkling emerald eyes….But that was beside the point!

"So" he was broken out of his thoughts by his father's voice "Who is the girl?"

"Excuse me?" the boy said surprised.

"Don't play dump with me" Hyurinmaru said with a knowing smile "There is only one thing that can turn a man into a sulking schoolgirl-don't give me that look. And that thing can only be a woman."

Was there any point in denying something that was, as it seemed, clearer than day? Toshiro sighed and shook his head. His silence was the only confirmation his father needed. Hyurinmaru smirked and looked at his son.

"So, do I know her? But, what am I saying? There is no way that I don't know her. She must go to our school"

"Dad! It doesn't matter who she is!"

"So, it is indeed a girl problem"

"I think we made that clear" the boy said and sent his father a pointed look.

"So, what happened between you? What brought you to this situation?"continued Hyurinmaru and his face became serious, losing the previous amusement that it held.

"We….we had a fight. An awful fight. After that…we kind of….grew apart. "

Hyurinmaru could hear the sadness in his son's voice and read it in his aqua eyes. He put a comforting hand on Toshiro's shoulder, making his son lift his head to look at him.

"I don't know who this girl is but she must be worth it, if your separation caused you this much hurt. When I first met your mother, I was about your age. I fell instantly in love with her; I knew that she was the love of my life. My mistake was that I didn't tell her right away what she meant to me. I almost lost her"

Toshiro's head shot up at that.

"You lost her?"

"Yeah, I wasn't giving her any sign of wanting to be something more than friends and she thought that I wasn't interested in her. Eventually I confessed and I have to tell you that I had perfect timing. She was ready to give up on me"

"Wow" said the boy "I didn't know that"

"Yeah. I'll tell you one thing. They say that every son quotes his father, in words and in deeds. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did. Don't waste precious time by sitting here and thinking over possibilities. If you love this girl, tell her, tell her every day what she means to you and make sure that she knows that"

Toshiro stared up at his father and a smile bloomed on his lips, his respect for the man before him reaching a whole new level.

"Thanks dad, I really needed that"

Hyurinmaru smiled at his son and ruffled his hair lovingly "Anytime son, anytime"

"Well I got to go" the older man said and stood up "The mayor is waiting for me to discuss some matters about the school. Have a nice day. Oh, and if you are interested, it's the Spring Art Competition today" and with that the older Hitsugaya left the room.

'The Competition, huh?' He glanced at his lock. It read 11:00 o'clock. He had to get ready, he had a Competition to watch.

Maybe, just maybe, that day wouldn't turn out that bad after all, and with a small smile on his lips, he turned to his closet…..

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura tapped her foot anxiously on the wooden floor, her hands clutching the bag that held her drawing utensils. She had been waiting, along with other contestants, for more than an hour in the huge waiting room of the Konoha Stadium. It was where the Completion would be held. She glanced around the spacious room, taking in as much detail as she could in her dazed state. She was sitting alone, preferring a silent corner of the room. Unfortunately, her mother wasn't there with her, it wasn't allowed to non contestants.

'What am I doing here?' she thought in despair 'Do I even belong here?'

She shuddered as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to her in the middle of the Competition. What if she didn't have any ideas? What if she spilled water all over her canvas, what if her hand shook and she couldn't draw properly? She dropped her head, her hair forming a curtain of pink around her pale face. It would have been better if she could talk to Tsuki, even for a little while. But she was sure that her dragon was somewhere out there hunting and she didn't want to interrupt her and burden her with more problems. She just wished that she could be above her head, flying even if she couldn't see her. It would be comforting just to know that Tsuki was somewhere out there looking down at her, it would give her much needed strength.

"May I sit here?' a deep voice said, effectively making Sakura lift her head. Before her stood a boy about her age, maybe a year or two older, with long, brown hair tied in a low ponytail and milky –almost lavender-eyes. He was tall and she could make out his toned stomach through his tight, black shirt. He was quite handsome….His presence in the room meant that he was also a contestant.

"Umm….yeah, sure" Sakura said and moved a little to make room for him to sit.

"Thank you" the boy answered and sat down with grace. Silence spread between them and Sakura got lost in her depressing thoughts once more. She hated not knowing things and right now she was completely at loss.

'What am I going to do?' she thought and ran a hand through her pink hair.

"Are you feeling ok?" ask the boy by her side and she suddenly realized that she had said that aloud.

"I'm fine. Just….a little nervous…" she answered shyly. After all, the young man beside her was a complete stranger.

"I assume that you are taking part in the Art Competition?"

"Yeah….."

"First time ever competing, huh?"

Sakura turned to look at him with a slightly surprised expression painted on her face.

"How could you tell?"

The boy let out a deep chuckle.

"Your face practically screams it. You seem as if you are about to face your worst nightmare"

"I am" the girl mumbled but the boy still heard and laughed lightly.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked her and turned to glance at her with his strange eyes.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" she answered and extended her left hand. She might be at the verge of a panic attack but she wasn't going to forget her manners.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice too meet you" he shook her hand lightly and smiled at her.

"So, Sakura" he tested her name on his tongue "why are you so nervous?" he said, returning to their previous conversation.

"Well" the girl said timidly and more than a little embarrassed "I have never been to an actual competition before. I'm afraid that I'll….mess up"

Neji laughed and looked at her with amusement shinning in his lavender eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't be. It's nothing special"

That caught Sakura by surprise

"Nothing special?" she repeated his words with an are-you-freaking-serious look.

"Yeah, I mean why stress yourself so much? The only thing you have to do is grab a brush and draw a picture. Simple as that" he answered casually.

"Simple as that? Are you kidding me?" What was up with this guy? "Through that simple brush you make your thoughts and feelings flow into a picture. A picture, that represents you and your beliefs, your desires and everything that is you" she finished her speech with a determined expression.

Neji looked at with an unreadable expression on his face. He assessed her with his eyes until he shot her a smile.

"Interesting views you have" he commented and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his clever eyes.

Sakura was about to retort that it had nothing to do with views but the complete truth but the ringing of a bell beat her to it.

RIIIIIIINNNGGG!

"Well" Neji said and stood up "This is our cue to start getting ready"

Sakura also stood up and grabbed her bag that laid forgotten near her chair.

"Yeah….I guess it's time" she said without looking at him. Her feet were so much more interesting.

Neji didn't miss the nervous expression on her face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He stared right in her eyes.

"Look, I know that you are scared. But don't worry. You want my opinion?"

The girl nodded timidly.

"I am sure that you are going to do great. I haven't seen any of your works, which I would very much like to do one day, but I can feel that you have the potential to become a great artist"

Sakura looked up at him with her big, green eyes full of hope.

"You really think so?"

"I know so" Neji said and smiled tenderly at the petite girl before him.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

They turned their heads towards the door to see the last contestants exit the room after the second warning bell.

"Now, come on" he said and pushed her lightly forward "You don't want to miss the Competition"

She smiled and started walking towards when she suddenly turned around to face him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll just go grab my things. I'll be there in a few minutes" he answered and was about to turn around to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"Neji?"

"What is it Sakura?" He turned to look at her with a questioning look on his handsome face.

"Thank you" she said with a sweet smile and exited the room.

"Anytime Sakura, anytime" he said with a tender smile as he watched her leave the room. Soon, he turned his back to the door and went on his own way.

XxxOxOxOxxX

Toshiro tried to push through the crowd in order to reach the area that the Competition was held. It was already hard enough to see due to his not-so-significant height and the crowd was making it all the more difficult.

After ten minutes of pushing and being pushed, he finally reached an empty seat near the bottom of the bleachers. The Competition hadn't started yet but the bleachers were already full.

He didn't really hear what the reciter said but to tell the truth, he didn't really care.

Toshiro saw the guy pointing at three men, who, he guessed, were the judges. One of them was fairly young. He searched for Sakura with his eyes but at first couldn't find her anywhere. That was when the reciter chose to speak once more.

"And now, something that hasn't happened in half a decade! Our contestants will be free to choose what they are going to work on! Our judges are going to evaluate them on their coloring, the originality of their work and their technique!"

Toshiro only partly heard the topic being announced as finding Sakura was far more important.

And he found her. A couple of minutes later he caught a flash of pink with the corner of his blue-green eye.

And there she was. Only a few feet away from him. Sitting there with a paint brush in her hands and a blank look on her face.

'What the hell is she doing?' he thought 'Why is she just sitting there doing nothing?'

He looked around and noticed that the other contestants had already started working on their paintings. Sakura….well, Sakura was just standing there, staring blankly at her canvas.

'Come on Sakura! Come on! Move!' he urged in his mind and gripped his seat tightly, his finger nails digging in the hard plastic material.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Sakura was still sitting there unmoving, paint brush in her hand and blank stare still in place.

Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. He shot forward, trying to reach her as much as he could. He grabbed the steel railing to support himself.

"SAKURA! Snap out of it, damn it!" he shouted with all his might and watched as she slowly turned to face the one that had called out to her. Emerald green clashed with sea-foam blue…

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura tried to calm herself as she, along with the other contestants, waited for the reciter to announce the topic that their paintings would be based on. Some said that it would be about Nature, others said that it would be about landscapes while others just didn't know what to say. Sakura was one of those. She was feeling a little better after her conversation with Neji but the nervousness remained. She just couldn't get rid of it. She hadn't seen Neji anywhere after they had parted in the waiting room but that was the least of her worries.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the recite said in the microphone "Welcome to the 10th Spring Art Competition!"

The spectators clapped and the guy continued. "We have many talented youths here that are ready to amaze you with their unique talent! But now let me announce our wonderful judges that will evaluate out artists' paintings!"

People clapped and the reciter waited for them to calm down before he brought the microphone to his lips once more.

"First, please welcome Asuma Sarutobi, artist and art teacher. Following, we have Hatake Kakashi, art critique who has traveled to Art Galleries all over the world!"

To tell the truth, Sakura couldn't care less for who the judges were (even though the mention of Asuma's name almost made her groan), the only thing that mattered was learning their topic.

"And last but not least, only nineteen years old but with amazing potential, the worldwide known young artist, Hyuuga Neji!"

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Sakura lifted her head at the mention of that name and turned to be met with the same handsome boy from earlier, the same boy that comforted her and helped her not half an hour ago. He must have sensed her gaze on him because the next minute he was looking at her with a smirk on his face

'Neji? Neji is a judge?' she thought and didn't break her gaze 'What was he doing in that room? Why did he help me?' Hundreds of questions ran through her head at lightning speed but were cut short when the reciter spoke once more.

"Our dear judges have decided the topic that our talented artists are going to base their works on!"

Sakura held her breath as she waited for the man to continue. Her hand was trembling and for a moment she feared that she would drop her brush.

"And now, something that hasn't happened in half a decade! Our contestants will be free to choose what they are going to work on! Our judges are going to evaluate them on their coloring, the originality of their work and their technique!"

Sakura paled. This couldn't be happening to her. She dreaded the possibility of it being a free topic. That made it all the more difficult for her. If she had a certain topic then she wouldn't worry that much, she would think of something eventually and put it on paper.

But this?

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have thought of the possibility of a free topic! What am I going to do now? I have no freaking idea what I am going to work on and Neji being a judge is not helping at all!'

Her hand was shaking again. Her mind blanked as she stared at her completely white canvas. The others around her had already started. Some of them even looked at her, muttering about her lack of….well, even blinking.

'I knew it! I shouldn't have signed up for the competition! I don't belong here!' she thought and she tried hard to keep her tears from falling.

She didn't know how much time had passed, she couldn't really tell. It didn't matter anyway, she was already done. She was just a failure…

"SAKURA! Snap out of it, damn it!"

'That voice…..' she thought and for the second time that day time seemed to pas in slow motion.

"T-Toshiro?"

It was really him. She could see him holding the steel railing, looking at her with his blue-green eyes. He was there; he was really there, looking down at her from his seat on the bleachers. Urging her with his eyes, telling her more than he could put into words.

'Move, do something, snap out of it. Prove to them who you are. Show them who Sakura Haruno really is!'

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. For a moment there was no one but her. No Toshiro, no contestants, no judges…Just her and her thoughts.

Her eyes shot open and her hand moved as if on its own accord. Images of Tsuki, of her, of her family, of Toshiro, flashed though her mind. She dipped her brush in color and let her emotions flow through it…

**TBC**

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you liked it guys! Things are looking up between Sakura and Toshiro! Also, Neji's part in the story will be explained in later chapters! Review and tell me what you think! Some things about the shadow and the 'Master' that were mentioned in the previous chapter will be better explained in the next Chapter of "The Dragon's Egg"! And don't forget: READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. The most important victory

**Chapter 10: The most important victory **

Sakura bit her thumb as she waited for the results to be announced. She found herself in the waiting room once more along with all the other contestants. And on top of it all, she was sitting in the same silent corner that she had before. Yeah, coincidence….She didn't quite know what to feel….Nervous, as she waited for the results? Relieved, that it was finally over? Scared…of the outcome? One thing was for sure, her stomach was tied in a knot and no matter what she did she couldn't calm down.

'What's taking them so long? How hard can it be to look over some pictures?' she thought and let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. And now that she thought about it, there was still Neji. What was he doing strolling around the contestants? And more importantly, why did he choose to talk to her? He could have chosen any other girl or boy from the room. She could guess, that she had probably looked desperate and hopeless a couple of hours ago….So why did he chose to approach a teenage girl that could possibly be going through a mental break down (not that she didn't reach the verge of that)? She had never heard a judge conversing with the contestants in another Art Competition (or any other competition, for that matter!). So, why did he do it?

'Oh God, and to think that I raised my voice at him' she thought, remembering her small speech about expressing one's self through art 'I am SO doomed!' She really felt like screaming. It would help so much to take it all out!

And she still hadn't heard from Tsuki! It was getting frustrating and also, worrying. She tried to remind herself that Tsuki was probably the most feared predator out there but that didn't stop her from being worried about her beloved dragon. Despite her size Tsuki was still young at age and she still had much to learn before she was completely ready to face the real world and the numerous dangers that came with it. Even for a dragon such as her.

'I wouldn't have been able to talk to Tsuki even if she was flying over my head, anyway. It would be so weird if someone saw staring off into space. They would think that I am crazy' she reasoned and ran a hand through her pink hair. And there was also Toshiro.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the boy. Why was he there? What did he want? It was already hard enough living the guilt that she had been pretty unfair to him. The fact that he had come all the way to the Konoha Stadium to see her, no matter what he really wanted, was enough to burden her already burdened mind even more. She just wished that she could talk to him. Immediately. She needed to set things straight between them.

'The fact that he has been haunting my mind for the last two weeks (Yeah right! More like month!)is not helping at all!' she let out another sigh ' Why does he have to make things so difficult? He should have stayed away! I was perfectly fine until he appeared!'

…

…..

…..

'Oh, who am I kidding? If I hadn't met him, I would still be the same antisocial nerdy freak that I was!' Realization hit her like a tidal wave and almost left her breathless.

"I miss him" she whispered only for her ears to catch "I really do miss him. More than I care to admit" and at that moment she felt like crying. With her stupid behavior she had pushed away the one person that had made her dull life interesting. She had to make things right. She didn't care if she came first, second or last. The stupid Competition was the last thing she cared about. She had spent so much time sulking and worrying about winning in the stupid event that she hadn't paid any attention to what was really important. And at the moment, the most important thing was to ask for Toshiro's forgiveness and hope that he would accept her apology. Even though she didn't deserve it…

"All the contestants please gather in the Stadium. I repeat, gather in the Stadium"

Sakura cursed when she heard the announcement. Why did it have to be now? Now that she had finally gathered the courage to apologize…Ugh! What was it? 'Make-Sakura's-life-more-difficult-than-it-already-is' day? Someone must really hate her up there. Either way, she really had to start moving. She was one of the last to exit the waiting room. She was momentary blinded by the sun's rays but she didn't have the time to stop for her eyes to get used to the bright light. She followed the other contestants to the center of the Stadium. She briefly caught Neji looking at her with a smirk on his handsome face. She wasn't sure what to make of it and she didn't know if she liked it or not. She chose not to star openly at him even though she really wanted to send him a glare, just to let him know what she thought of the fact that he had fooled her into thinking that he too was taking part in the competition. She, along the others, stopped when she reached the center of the Stadium.

It was time…

Soon they would know who the winner of the competition was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in just a few minutes we will all know the winner of this year's Spring Art Competition!" shouted the reciter and the spectators clapped.

Ten minutes later, Sakura saw the reciter approach the judges. Against her will, she glanced at Neji. He must have caught her looking at him because his smirk widened if the was possible. She averted her gaze but not before glancing at the other two judges. The gray-haired one, Hatake Kakashi if she remembered correctly, had an amused, almost indifferent, look on his young and he was holding what appeared to be a small orange book. On his right, Asuma had a frown on his face, one that meant that he was either disappointed or angry. Despite her situation, Sakura felt a little satisfied at the thought that someone had done something to displease Asuma. She guessed that the outcome was not the one he would have liked. She really had to find and congratulate the source of his displeasure. It was not every day that someone saw the 'Great Professor Asuma' without his serious and strictly composed façade.

"The judges have decided!" the reciter said and accepted a white envelope that Kakashi gave him, probably with their decision written in it. Sakura's previous satisfaction at Asuma's uncharacteristic expression quickly disappeared and was immediately replaced by anxiety as she realized that in just a couple of minutes everything would and. And she would be either the winner or the loser. In her opinion? She was certainly the loser.

The reciter, whose name she had learnt was Sasori, moved to the center of the Stadium, in the middle of a wide circle that the contestants had formed. Unfortunately for her, Sakura had ended up in the front row. She really didn't want to be there at that particular moment. Seeing any other contestant take the prize would only make her failure ring louder in her ears and that was the last thing she wanted. Or needed for that matter. Her self esteem had already reached the bottom and she wasn't sure that there was anything lower than that.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please be silent for it is time to announce the winner of the Spring Art Competition!"

Te whole Stadium fell silent. The characteristic sound of drums reached her ears but she wasn't sure if it was really that or the sound of her heart that was about to burst through her rib cage. The guy, Sasori, with steady hands and agonizingly slow moves opened the simple white envelope and pulled what seemed to be a light blue card out of it. He glanced at it and once again put it in the envelope before handing to a young boy that Sakura hadn't noticed standing beside him.

"And we have a winner!"

Sakura's breath became raged and her heartbeat franticly increased. It was time.

"And the winner of the Spring Art Competition is…."

Soon, they would know. Soon she would have to face her failure, she would let everyone down. Rukia, her mother, her sister, Tsuki, Toshiro. Soon, she would have to accept that she was-

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

-the winner of the Spring Art Competition!

Time froze around her. She wasn't sure what happened next, her mind couldn't register the crowd around her clapping, the other contestants moving away from her when they understood who she was, Sasori pointing at her and saying something into the microphone, a wide screen that she didn't know was there showing her surprise stricken face and her wide-as-plates green, eyes. She found herself being clapped on the back by other contestants, smiles and congratulation being thrown her way but she was in too much of a shock to answer or even move. She was….She was the winner! She had managed to win the Competition! She hadn't let anyone down! Rukia wouldn't hate her for missing their chance at painting that Art Gallery, her family, her mother, her sister, Tsuki….they would be proud of her and Toshiro-

She was broken out of her shocked state by a firm hand on her shoulder. With terribly slow moves she turned around only to come face to face with the three judges. Asuma was the one she was met with first.

"Well, Haruno. It seems that you have something in you after all" The strict man was looking at her indifferently but Sakura briefly recognized something else in his dark eyes. Acknowledgement and…..respect. She fought down the urge to gasp at what she saw. She knew that this was the greatest praise she would ever get from this man. Despite her still shocked state, she shot him a happy smile.

"Thank you, sir. What you taught me played a major role in this" she answered and shook his hand. With a satisfied nod, Asuma left and his place took Kakashi.

"Congratulations. You deserve this. Your work was exceptional. I would really like to look over some of your other works someday" said the grey-haired man and sent her a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, sir. I am honored to hear this coming from someone as successful in Art as you"

The man let out a chuckle and fondly ruffled her pink hair before taking his leave. Sakura, surprised by his action, was left staring at the strange man's back as he walked away before she was brought down to Earth by a voice that she knew.

"See? I told you that you would be the winner"

Sakura turned to look at the source of the voice and was met with the handsome, smirking face of one Hyuuga Neji. Her previous annoyance at the fact that he hid from her that he was a judge came back to her and she crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"I shouldn't be talking to you"

He raised an elegant eyebrow "And why is that?"

"You hid from me the fact that you are judge. Why?" she asked.

"I do that most of the times actually. I like to speak with contestants before the competition to see how they are coping with it" he shrugged it off with a seemingly indifferent wave of his hand, but Sakura knew better.

"So, is that why you chose to come to me? Because I seemed as the most desperate to you?" she said and Neji could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice.

Neji moved a little closer to her and took her soft hand in his. Sakura, shocked by his action, didn't try to stop him. She only looked at him strangely.

"I didn't come to you because of that and you know it. I sensed something different in your aura. You have something than none of the others do, Sakura. That's why I came to you. Because you are different"

Sakura was unable to answer. She only stared up at him with genuine surprise in her eyes. Suddenly, her lips formed a wide grin and she squeezed Neji's hand that was still in her own.

"Thank you" she found herself telling him for the second time that day.

"My pleasure" he said and returned the smile with one of his own before tugging at her hand "Now, come on. It's time to receive your prize."

Sakura sent him a questioning glance but followed him nonetheless.

Together, they reached the table that was meant for the judges and Neji picked up a small green envelope. At that moment the camera zoomed in on them, just in time for the people to see Neji giving her the envelope and her shaking his left hand while accepting the small, green envelope with her right hand. Neji winked at her and Sakura giggled at their 'professional' act but, fortunately, the camera didn't catch that.

Sakura and Neji walked together to the center of the Stadium where many people were waiting to speak with the winner of the Competition. The Hyuuga boy stopped walking and Sakura turned to face him.

"So, I guess this is where we part" she said.

"For now" he said and Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" he continued "You didn't really think that you would get rid of me so easily, did you?"

The girl let out a genuine laugh and smiled happily at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she answered and shook her head in amusement.

"You better" he said smiling "We're friends, right?" and turned to leave before she had the chance to properly answer him.

Sakura watched his retreating back and felt a soft smile tag at her lips.

"Yeah" she whispered to herself "We are friends"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura sighed in relief as she walked away from half a dozen reporters that were there to ask the winner a couple of questions. She knew what job she would never do. She was never going to become a reporter, not that she intended to but still…..they had given her a headache with her constant questions and their stupid fights over who would ask her first. She didn't want to sound arrogant but they had annoyed the hell out of her! She knew that those people were just doing their job but that didn't stop it from getting on her nerves. She was already in a strange emotional state and they were only making it worse.

She avoided the crowd as much as she could. The good thing was that most of the spectators had already left almost an hour ago after the competition ended. It was almost quiet with the occasional curious man or woman that was in the mood to strike up a conversation to congratulate her on her win.

She still couldn't believe that she had really made it. That she had really won the competition that both she and Rukia had tried so hard for. To tell the truth, Sakura felt really proud of herself that she had managed to win but she was even happier that she didn't let down her loved ones. She would hate to have to face Rukia with the intention to tell her that she had failed, that she had taken away from her the chance to take one more step closer to making her dreams come true. Now that she thought better about it….yeah, that was the most important thing. She had given her friend a chance to show her talent to the people. And who knew? In an Art Gallery, famous artists from all over the world come and go all the time. Someone might get interested in either of them. Not that she really cared right now. Her life had changed since she got Tsuki and, despite the difficulties, she loved her new life and she wouldn't change it for the world.

At the thought of her dragon, Sakura felt cold. She hadn't seen or talked to Tsuki for more than 12 hours and she starting to miss her terribly. Truth be told, she couldn't live without Tsuki by her side. She couldn't even imagine her life without the dragon's soft voice in her head, her strong muscles under her fingers or her clear, cerulean eyes staring right through her.

Decision made, she started walking with determined steps towards the exit. She was going to see her dragon and she would no one stop her-

"Sakura"

-except for that one.

Sakura found herself frozen for the second time that day. She would recognize that voice anywhere. This was the time that she both hoped for and dreaded. But, this was her chance…Her chance to set things straight between them and end this awkward situation once and for all. They would either leave the Konoha Stadium together or they would part ways forever. There was no other option and no turning back. She took a deep, calming breath and braced herself for everything that was to come. With hesitant moves she turned around, meeting his aqua eyes for just a moment before averting her own emerald eyes.

"Umm….Hi" she said awkwardly and out of reflex, rubbed the back of her head, a clear sign that she was nervous. To her slight comfort, Toshiro didn't seem much better than her. He was as nervous as she was.

"Hi" he answered simply at a loss as to how he was supposed to say what he really wanted. He guessed, he should start with the simple things.

"Umm….Congratulations. You deserve it" he simply said and Sakura felt disappointed at his response. Getting congratulation from him was the last thing she cared about. She had expected something else from him. He could shout at her, curse at her, and blame her for everything. Anything would do, but not this. Not this, almost, cold expression and those simple, empty words. As if he had read her thoughts he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, Sakura I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. I-I…..I'm sorry" he finished and lowered his head.

Sakura only stared at him, shocked with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. He was apologizing! To her! HE was apologizing to HER! Just how much of a bitch she was? She was the only one to blame and here was Toshiro, saying sorry for something that wasn't even his fault!

She couldn't take it anymore! It was suffocating her, she couldn't breathe! Her head hurt and her eyes stung with tears that she couldn't control. They ran down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake. She fisted her hands, her nails digging in the soft flesh of her hands hard enough to draw blood.

Without warning and with her mind unable to register what she was doing, she shot forward and pressed her body tightly against Toshiro's, her hands embracing his waist and her head buried in his chest. The boy was so surprised he couldn't even utter a word. She cried in his chest and sobs racked her body. The only thing the boy could was hug her back and beg anyone that was out there to never let this moment end.

"NO!" she screamed in his chest "Why are you doing this? Why are you apologizing? You shouldn't apologize…..Not you….." she cried and tightened her grip on him, if that was possible.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked and resisted the urge to kiss her pink hair.

"It was my entire fault!" she said and looked up at him with teary eyes, clouded by sadness. Those eyes broke Toshiro's heart and made it all the more difficult for him not to kiss her right then and there.

"It was my entire fault!" she repeated "I acted selfishly a-and pushed you away. I put the blame on you when I was the one to blame from the very beginning"

"Sakura….." he whispered more to himself than to Sakura. She was looking up at him, hands still tight around his waist and cheeks stained by tears.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours when suddenly Toshiro's face broke out into a wide grin.

"I always knew that you would come begging to me, little witch" he said smugly and his grin widened, if that was possible.

Sakura took a few moments to register what he had said and when she finally did, her eyes narrowed, the tears long forgotten, and she punched him playfully on his arm, her eyes shining with amusement.

"What?" he asked with a smirk, taking great satisfaction in the fact that he could tease her once more.

"Ugh! Forget what I said! We can go back to not talking! Baka!" she said but he could hear the amusement and happiness in her voice.

"Is the little witch mad?" he mocked her and ducked just in time to avoid a smack on the back of his head that he was sure would hurt. Seriously, sometimes this girl didn't realize how much strength she had.

"Shut up! Idiot…" she added and crossed her arms across her chest.

They stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing, happy that things were finally settled between them. Happy that would no longer have to avoid each other or pretend to be complete strangers. Happy that they were friends once more and they would be damned before either of them left anything or anyine separate them again. When their laughter calmed down, Toshiro opened his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't lying before. You do deserve it. It really is beautiful"

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"You painting"

"You saw it? When?"the girl continued.

"Right now" he answered and pointed somewhere behind Sakura.

"What are you-"she started turning around to see where Toshiro was pointing at and her eyes widened.

There, on that wide screen, her work was staring down at her. It was something that had come to her suddenly and she knew that it was what she had to paint. She just knew it….

It pictured a silver-scaled dragon, in a snow-covered field, under a cherry-blossom tree in full bloom. Its petals were a soft pink that could make anyone want to touch them just to see if they were as soft as they seemed. Some petals were swirling around the great serpent, flowing in an invisible wind. The dragon had its eyes closed, its swan-like neck supporting a beautiful head with two, long, horns that glistered in the light. The sky was an icy-blue with a couple of grey clouds every here and there and a few beams of light seeping through them, reflecting on the dragon's silver scales.

As Sakura watched her painting, she felt a tear of happiness run down her pale cheek. She had made the right choice. She couldn't think of anything else that she could have drawn and she called herself a fool for feeling so desperate a few hours ago, when the answer had been right before her eyes the whole time.

"Sakura?" she was broken out of her thought by Toshiro's voice, every previous amusement gone from his eyes. he had a serious and sincere expression on his handsome face and he continued by uttering words that she was sure would come sooner or later.

"I want to see her"

**TBC**

**Yeah! Toshiro and Sakura are finally friends (and maybe something more) again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! As I said in chapter 9, Neji's part in the story will be explained in later chapters. He will appear again soon! Also, we are expecting the (official) meeting of Toshiro and Tsuki! Hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget: READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Nice to meet you

**Chapter 11: Nice to meet you**

The room was dimly lit by two rows of torches on the walls. Weather it was night or day outside you couldn't tell, no ray of sunlight could reach the underground room. The rough surface of the underground cave walls was illuminated by the fire's orange-red light. Pillars of dark marble supported the ceiling. A human's eyes wouldn't be able to see the end of the pillars or the hard ceiling that was concealed by darkness. Shadows moved around the room, never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. Their forms couldn't be linked to any certain species, only fleeting shadows, a growl here, a snarl there. It was as if they weren't even there, their only common thing being their bright, crimson eyes that shinned with cruelty.

The huge room was empty other than a big throne made of black marble that took a reddish hue from the light of the torches. A certain shadow moved, almost, timidly-as timidly as a creature of evil can move- towards the big throne. The usual cruelty in its red eyes was replaced by fear, fear towards the, concealed by darkness, figure that sat on the throne. Only their downer half was visible, half of their chest and their face hidden by the shadows. The figure was leaning almost casually on the throne but even a blind man would be able to feel the evil aura that surrounded the mysterious figure.

The shadow stopped a couple of feet away from the throne and bowed down to the figure, almost throwing its sorry self at the base of the marble seat.

"Your humble servant is at your commands Master" the shadow hissed but kept its eyes downcast, never daring to meet the figure's eyes.

The Master remained silent, never moving an inch. The shadow's fear grew as it waited for the Master to speak. It was never a good sign when the Master was silent, never a good sign…..After a few minutes, that seemed more than the three centuries that the shadow had spent underground, the Master stood up and with slow but sure steps moved towards the shadow, the fire finally illuminating his features.

Long, black as night hair tied in a low ponytail framed a pale face. A beautiful face, if it weren't for the cold onyx eyes and the cruelty and pure evil that they held. He had high cheek bones and a firm jaw. He had a muscular built that could be easily seen despite the heavy cloak that he had tied around his neck. He was tall, his stride proud with a long sword around his waist. The big ruby on the sword's hilt reflected the light from the torches. Around his neck, he wore a golden chain that fell to the middle of his chest. It was a strange medallion, a black diamond carved with unusual letters bound in gold and decorated with other precious stones. The golden ring that circled and bounded the unique stone had the shape of a dragon with rubies for eyes.

"Why is it that the girl is not here before me?" he asked in a deep, almost like velvet, voice that despite its calmness had the shadow shaking in fear.

"Ma-Master fo-forgive your servant" the shadow chocked out "But your loyal soldier wasn't able to fulfill your command"

"Oh" he raised a delicate eyebrow "And why is that?"the Master asked and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"The Circle" the trembling shadow said "I couldn't pass it….The girl and the dragon… They have formed The Circle" he continued in an almost desperate voice.

The Master's usually strictly composed expression broke and his cold eyes widened. For a moment the shadow thought that it had recognized something in its Master's eyes…..Uncertainty. But it was soon replaced by anger. In his rage, the Master grabbed the frightened shadow by its black neck and lifted it off the ground.

"How is it that they have The Circle already? It takes years, decades, for a rider and his dragon to form The Circle! How is it that a little girl and a hatchling have it already?!" he shouted and his voice echoed in the room. For a moment all the other shadows halted their movements and watched the scene unfold, their crimson eyes focused on the one of their kin and their Master.

"I-I t-tried to p-pass it" the shadow chocked out as its Master tightened his grip around its neck "I tried but I was thrown back. No one can pass it when they are together, it's invincible. The Circle weakened only slightly when the human girl left but it was still not enough. I could practically feel their aura"

The Master's eyes flashed in rage.

"How can it be so strong? I doubt they have even flown together and their Circle could not be broken?"

"I-I could feel it. It was everywhere. It was in the air, the trees, the rocks…..The stench of their Circle almost suffocated me….."

"When did you see them last time?" asked the Master and his grip on the shadows throat loosened just a bit.

"You servant did as you told it to do, Master. I watched….Yeah, I watched and I watched…..The girl goes to the cave everyday for many hours. I don't know what they do; I can never go close enough. She carries books with her almost every day. Green books, brown books, red books…." The shadow stretched its neck so it could breathe better.

"Have they taken their first flight together, yet?" the Master asked, his voice hard and intimidating; it would make the bravest man run for his life.

"No….No, they haven't. The dragon hunts alone a couple of hours every day and always returns to the cave before the sun sets."

"The dragon….Is it a male or female?"

The shadow hesitated. It knew that with a flick of his wrist, its Master could easily kill it if given an answer that he didn't like. But hiding things from him was also certain, agonizing death.

"I don't know. The dragon's smell is always concealed by that of the girl's"

"What species is it? Could you recognize it?" the Master asked and his eyes became harder, if possible.

"N-No…..I have never seen a dragon like this in all my years following you, Master"

Anger flashed once more in the man's eyes and he griped the hilt of his sword in rage.

"Master….Allow your humble servant to ask your majesty something…Why is it so important to learn the dragon's species?"

The shadow immediately regretted its question and started trembling in fear. That was it. Its sorry existence would soon end. The Master would kill it right away. The Master's eyes blazed with a black, evil fire that the shadow feared would burn it if it looked in those eyes for long.

"Why is it important?" the Master repeated and griped the sorry creature's neck tighter than ever "You ask why? This girl and her hatchling are the only ones that can ruin the plans that I have been making for the past five centuries. And I don't even know what I am up against. They have already formed The Circle and once the take their flight together they'll become even stronger. Do you think that it is important, now?" he said and with a flick of his wrist he threw that poor creature on one of the pillars. The shadow fought for breath as it crawler away from its enraged master.

"Go back and make sure they never leave your sight" the man said and turned to his black, marble throne.

The shadow hurriedly left the room to avoid being swept by its Master's dangerous wrath, the evil man's voice booming behind it, causing the walls of the room to shake.

"AND BRING ME THE GIRL!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Shiba Kaien's eyes shot open as he fought to breathe. He stared with panic shining in his eyes at the black and crimson crystal that was brightly glowing in front of him. That was not good…. He stood up from his meditating position with difficulty and locked the door to his shop. He turned the sign to 'closed' and headed to the seemingly empty and harmless wall of the stone building. He looked around to make sure that no one was outside watching him; he tapped seven particular blocks of the wall in a certain pattern that he had used many times in the past.

He watched as the wall moved to reveal a big, old-looking, wooden door. He took a key that he had tied around his neck with a thin silver chain and unlocked the door with a loud 'click', the hinges creaking from being unused for a long time. He shut the door behind him and with an urgency that he hadn't felt in a long time, he almost ran the small pathway that stood behind the door and led to an underground room.

With a snap of his fingers a row of torches lighted up, illuminating the small room in a reddish glow. The underground room was empty except for a mirror that stood in the very center.

Kaien walked slowly towards it. It was almost as tall as he was, it's frame golden and carved with creatures of myth, dragons, unicorns, gryphons….All of them out of gold with rubies, emeralds, amethysts for eyes and claws. Despite its many years of being unused the mirror was as if it was created only a moment ago. The glass was crystal-clean and the gold shined under the glow of the torches.

Kaien stood there, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He raised his right hand and touched the glass. He closed his eyes and with slow, ceremonial moves started forming ancient letters and runes on the glass. It was as if he was writing on paper with ink, the runes clearly showing on the mirror's surface. He withdrew his hand and opened his eyes. Kaien brought his hands together and clapped them, sparks flying when they collided. The runes started glowing and the glass of the mirror turned grey. A moment later, a familiar face was staring back at Kaien with surprise in their eyes

"Kaien?"

"Hello, Kurenai" he said calmly when at the same time his worry was only growing.

"You haven't used The Mirror in quite a while, a couple of centuries if my memory serves me right. Something must be terribly wrong." the ruby-eyes woman said with growing worry laced in her voice. If Kaien was using The Mirror….she didn't even want to think of that possibility. The mere thought of it caused a shiver to run down her spine and fear to grip her soul.

The man stared at her straight in her crimson-eyes and the woman could clearly see the panic in his usually calm eyes.

"I think I've found where **he** is. And **he** is on the move"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura covered her half-lidded eyes with her hand to protect her them from the early sun's rays. She was supposed to get up and get ready but that was easier said than done. Her bed was soft and her covers so warm she couldn't even open her eyes properly. And she was so damn tired! Would it hurt that much if she slept for a little while longer? Her eyes were about to close once more when she heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Good morning, dear! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" she heard her mother's voice. Someone was talking to her but in her half-dazed state she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Sakura is upstairs, in her room. You can go wake her up"

'Must be Rukia' the pink-haired girl thought and didn't show any signs of getting up. Feeling hot, she threw the covers of her and sighed when a cool breeze hit her bare legs.

Now, the sight of Sakura sleeping on her bed while wearing sports shorts that reached a little above mid-thigh and a loose white T-Shirt that was slightly lifted up, was something Toshiro didn't expect to see. She was clutching her pillow, her bubblegum-pink hair spilled all over her face and her lips slightly agape.

At first the boy paled, thinking what would happen if the girl caught him staring at her, but it soon turned into a blush as his eyes trailed her long, bare legs and her toned body.

'Bad thoughts Hitsugaya, bad thoughts!' he scolded himself but glanced at the girl's sleeping form once more.

Toshiro felt his heart stop when she started moving and rising from her sleep.

"Hmmm…..Rukia" she mumbled "Come inside. Why are you standing there?"

'She thinks I'm Kuchiki?' the boy thought and took a couple of steps forward. He smirked as he thought of a couple of….interesting ways (that would undoubtedly earn him a couple of smacks to the back of his head) to wake her up but he abruptly stopped when the girl started getting up.

Sakura tiredly lifted her body and rubbed her eyes. She could make out a figure standing in her room but her eyes were blurred from sleep and she couldn't quite tell who it was. She blinked and rubbed her eyes one more time before gasping. Before her stood a smirking Toshiro Hitsgaya with his arms crossed at his chest, staring down at her.

"Did you sleep well, little witch?" he asked teasingly and his smirk only widened when he noticed her glaring up at him.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked and pulled her blanket to cover herself. It wasn't that she was naked or something but she was still uncomfortable.

"We were supposed to meet, pinky" the boy said as a matter of fact his lips formed a smug smile.

Sakura thought for a couple of seconds before everything came back to her in rush. Damn! She was supposed to take Toshiro to Tsuki today! And she had totally forgotten! She smacked her forehead in frustration and glanced up at the boy that was staring at her expectantly. Having no other choice, she threw the covers off her and stood up, leaving behind the warmth of her bed.

"Get out" she ordered, her foot tapping on the floor.

"Why?" he asked innocently just for the sake of angering her more.

"I need to get dressed"

"So?"

"Are you stupid?" she almost yelled "There is no way I'm going to undress in front of you!"

"So? It's not like I'll see something impressive" he added and did a victory dance in his head when he saw the look of utter shock on her voice.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her mouth hung agape when she heard his words.

'He didn't….He didn't just say that!' she thought and balled her fists. The smug smirk on his face was only making it worse. She looked up at him and Toshiro suddenly regretted ever voicing that sentence.

"Now, now" he said and held up his hands in defense "I was only kidd-"

He was interrupted by Sakura's snarl.

"I'll show you impressive!" she growled and jumped towards him.

"Sakura, no-"he didn't get to finish his sentence. The girl's body collided with his, effectively throwing the both of them on the floor. In the process of falling down, both Sakura and Toshiro shut their eyes.

"Ow" mumbled the white-haired boy as the breath was knocked out of his lungs by Sakura's body falling on him. After a couple of seconds registering what had happened, the young man opened his eyes and glanced up only to be met with Sakura's emerald eyes. Only then did he register what position they were in. As he had previously guessed (and felt), Sakura had fallen on him and was now resting on top of him with her legs in between his own, both his hands resting on her waist and their faces only inches apart. Toshiro fought down the blush that was threatening to rise to his pale cheeks.

'When did I start acting like a schoolgirl in love around Sakura? Oh, yeah, when I admitted my feelings for her' he thought and fought down a shiver at their close proximity.

"Now" he was pulled out of his thought by the girl's voice "Is this impressive enough?" she said determinedly.

"Yeah" he answered "Pretty impressive. Can you get off me, now?" he added. Not the he minded having her on top of him, quite the contrary in truth, but he couldn't risk having Sakura's mother walk in on them in this position. That would be….awkward at the very least and would surely get them in trouble.

Sakura huffed and quickly jumped off him.

"Now, get out!" she ordered once more and opened the door for emphasis.

"Ok, ok" he said and raised his hands in front of him in defense (he seemed to be doing that a lot around her lately) "Just don't jump on me again! You are pretty heavy!" he added just for the sake of getting under her skin.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Half an hour later, both teens found themselves walking down a certain path that Sakura had used more times than she could count. They were walking side by side, none of them talking or even glancing at each other. The….incident from before was still too fresh in both their minds. Now, that her anger had passed, Sakura fought to keep the blush from surfacing on her face. She was so damn impulsive! She had to control that or it would only bring her more trouble. It was already bad enough that Toshiro had seen her in her sleeping clothes (and sleeping, for that matter!)! She just had to jump and embarrass herself by falling on top of him! What could possibly go worse?

"Do you think she's going to like me?" she was pulled out of her thoughts by Toshiro's voice.

"I don't know" she started "She might actually eat you" and continued walking until she noticed the look of horror Toshiro was sending her way. She fought down the urge to burst out laughing at his face but that would just ruin it, so she settled for a small, almost inaudible giggle.

"You are kidding, right?" he asked and she was shocked to see the look of uncertainty on his face. The Hitsugaya she knew was never uncertain!

"I don't know" she answered thoughtfully (hey, after all the times he had teased her, she deserved to play with his mind a little!) "She hasn't seen you in quite a while and she is a little hostile when it comes to strangers. But don't worry, what could possibly go wrong? The worst that could happen is for you to leave her cave with a couple of burns and a few scratches. Nothing important" she said with a smile that bordered to being a smirk. When she turned to look at his face, her control slipped and she burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" he said and pouted giving him the look of a spoiled child.

"Y-Yes, i-it is! You should h-have s-seen your face!" she choked out breathlessly between laughs "Priceless!" she laughed and clutched her sides.

Toshiro huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. It was not funny! But the uncertainty was still there. Slowly, he turned to face Sakura, whose laughing had calmed down to giggles.

"You were kidding, right?" he asked and watched as she shot him an amused look.

"Don't worry" she said "Tsuki is really friendly. She can't breathe fire yet, anyway."

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief at that particular piece of information and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He really wished for his meeting with Tsuki to go as planned. No day had passed without him thinking about the dragon (or her mistress for that matter) and he only wanted her to trust him. He couldn't hope to achieve the level of love and trust she had with Sakura, of course, but he wanted Tsuki to know that he was there and he would help her in any way he could, no matter the circumstances. He hoped to build a healthy relationship with the silver-scaled dragon, based on trust and companionship. Was that too much to hope for?

"Hey" he felt a hand on his shoulder and the boy heard the pink-haired girl's soft voice "Don't worry. You are gonna be just fine. I'm sure you two are going to become friends in no time" she said with a smile that, without her knowing, was doing miracles to his anxious mind.

"Thanks" he responded and turned his head forward only to find himself in a dead end.

"This is where the path ends. Where do we go from here?" he asked confused but feeling better than before. The look on her face was more than enough to answer his question. With a smirk, she pushed a couple of bushes aside to reveal a smaller, but still noticeable to someone who knew, path that led deeper into the woods.

"After you, monsieur" the girl said and bowed playfully while keeping the bushes out of the way. Toshiro stepped over the thorny plants and waited for Sakura to untangle her sleeve from the thorns of the knee-length bush.

"Son of a-"she cursed when a thorn grazed her hand, by accident leaving a small, red scar.

"My, my" Toshiro teased "So unladylike" and smirked at her expression of annoyance. What could he do? He just loved getting under her skin.

"Shut up, or I'll jump on you again and this time you're not gonna land so smoothly" she threatened but deep down she knew that they were only empty threats. She was NEVER going to do THAT again! Not in a million years!

"Ok, ok" he said in mock surrender "I give up, just don't do that again! You're too heavy for me!"

Sakura sent him a heated glare that only resulted in his smirk widening.

"You little…" she growled but stopped herself from screaming at him every curse she had in her mind at the moment. It wouldn't do them any good and it would only serve to make her annoyance grow. But if she wanted to be honest….she had missed these small, meaningless fights. It was part of their imperfect but at the same time perfect friendship. It was one of the things that made it whole. If it weren't for these, truth to be told, stupid and meaningless arguments she wouldn't be Sakura and he wouldn't be Toshiro. It was what made them who they were. Quickly she brushed those thoughts away and walked passed him, down a path that only she and Tsuki knew of.

They walked in silence the remaining feet before Sakura, a minute's walk or so away from the cave, turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. Toshiro instantly stilled and watched her closely as she assessed him with serious emerald eyes.

"Before we proceed, I want to set some things straight with you" she said in a tone that left no room for argument. He nodded, letting her know that he was all ears.

"I will protect Tsuki at all costs" the girl continued "And I will do anything to make sure that no harm comes upon her. You wanted to be part of it" she remembered their fight not two months ago "Then so be it. But from now on, the responsibility of protecting Tsuki will also fall upon your shoulders. I want you to swear that you'll never utter a word about all these. It will only be between the three of us. Tsuki, you and I"

Toshiro remained silent as she spoke, allowing her to voice what she wanted. The Hitsugaya boy felt a pang of hurt at his heart when he understood the meaning of her words. She still didn't trust him completely. But he could understand her. She was worried about Tsuki; he would be too. But that didn't stop heart from clenching painfully at her mistrust. But he would prove her wrong. He would show her that both she and Tsuki could trust him and count on him for anything. He would make sure of that. Mind set on that, he raised his eyes and stared at her with a determined spark in his aqua eyes that made Sakura look at him with surprise shining in her eyes, he walked with steady steps towards her grabbed her shoulders. Aqua-blue clashed with emerald-green.

"I swear. I swear that no harm will come upon Tsuki….or you, if I can help it. I will stand by your side no matter what….until the day I die" he said and in his eyes she recognized emotions that left her breathless.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" he asked softly and waited anxiously for her reply.

The girl looked up at him, with wide, innocent green eyes. She could see it clearly in his eyes. He was telling the truth. She was stupid to doubt him. She should have known better….

"I do" she answered finally and a smile lit up her face "I trust you"

Toshiro's lips formed a breathtaking smile and for the second time that day she found herself breathless at the sight of him. A wave of boldness washed over her and in a state of impulsiveness she grabbed his hands and led him the remaining distance to the cave almost running. They stopped right in front of the entrance of the cave, Toshiro almost bumping into Sakura when she stopped without warning.

"Here we are" she announced and turned to him with a smile.

Toshiro gulped and nodded curtly at her to show her that he was ready to go inside. They walked in the cave slowly, small rocks crunching under their feet. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. Despite his previous conversation with Sakura and her encouraging words, he could still feel the knot at his throat. He took deep, calming breaths, trying to relax his tense muscles and see the bright side of the whole thing. But it was hard doing so when in just a few seconds he would meet with Tsuki, a dragon. And the worst thing was that he didn't know what to expect. He had never found himself in a situation like this ever again. He knew he should have been ecstatic to see the unique creature again, but it was almost impossible not to think of all the possibilities….What would she be like? Would she accept him? How much had she grown? Did she know about his argument with Sakura? He guessed she did. Judging by the way Sakura's eyes softened at the mere mention of the dragon's name, he doubted that there was something about Sakura that Tsuki wasn't aware of. He noticed how things around them grew darker as they walked deeper into the cave but he was too lost in thought to react in any way.

"There she is" Sakura suddenly told him and broke him out of his thoughts, at the same time stepping back to make room for the two. She had of course informed Tsuki of their visit and knew all about the dragon's intentions. Tsuki had never forgotten Toshiro. A dragon never forgets someone that they have formed a bond with, someone they trust. They had formed a bond the moment she had allowed him to see her and communicated with him in her own way. They were going to renew that bond. This was their moment.

Toshiro raised his head and, despite trying to surpass it, he gasped at the sight that was laid before him. There was Tsuki, standing just a couple of feet away from them. Her silver scales shinned under what little light could reach the inside of the cave giving her an almost unreal look. Her big, cerulean eyes were fixed on them and more importantly, him. Her wings were spread giving him a great view of their soft and thin membrane; for a moment he was afraid that if she stretched her wings too far, they would tear. His eyes trailed over her strong and toned body, her shinny thorns, and her sharp claws. She was a sight to behold, a vision out of a long-forgotten fairy-tale that was now showing its true light to the world. And then, her eyes met his and he was sure that she could see right through him, to the deepest part of his very being. But her eyes were warm, welcoming, kind.

The dragon covered the remaining distance towards them and stopped in front of him, staring down at him with the same blue eyes. He felt as if he was falling, falling in an endless ocean that surrounded him with strange warmth that was both foreign and familiar at the same time. Tsuki lowered her head, her muzzle almost touching his forehead. He raised a trembling hand and, with only a moment's hesitation, rested his palm on her warm, scaly muzzle. Tsuki closed her eyes in content and purred, a genuine smile forming on the boy's face at the familiar sound. And he could feel it….the connection that the two had formed when he had first met her was back….

He had hoped for a simple friendship but right now he knew….he had gotten so much more…..

**TBC**

**There you go! Chapter 11 of "The Dragon's Egg"! I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last scene! Now, about this chapter and the next: a few things considering the shadow and 'The Master' are clearer now but there are still questions that remain unanswered! A few things about 'The Circle' will be mentioned in the next chapter! Also, Kaien and Kurenai are back in the game! Don't forget: READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Getting Ready

**Chapter 12: Getting Ready**

"Are you sure about this, Kaien?" asked the woman by the man's side and her ruby eyes shined with concern as the wind blew through her long, black hair.

"What choice do we have, Kurenai? There is no other way" answered the man firmly but he too could feel her worry. But damn it! There really was nothing they could do!

"But she's so young! They are both young! You can't throw them in a fight like that!" the woman yelled and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Believe me, I hate this as much as you do and maybe more, but they are our last hope" Kaien said and looked at Kurenai who was staring in the distance, weather she was searching for something he couldn't tell.

Silence fell around them; a tense and uncomfortable silence that had both of them of on edge, their troubled minds trying to solve a millennium-old problem. The landscape around them was at peace, the exact opposite of both their minds and hearts. The wind that previously caused Kurenai's hair to fly around her face was now gone. There was no sound, no bird, no rustling of leaves and no animal to break the suffocating silence. It was like a message, the calm before the storm. A storm that could very well mean the end of the human race, maybe the end of the human world.

"Why did it have to come down to this, Kaien?" whispered the ruby-eyed woman and the man beside her turned to face her. He was met with a sight that he had seen only once in his entire life, five centuries ago. Kurenai was looking at her feet, her eyes glassy from unshed tears and her fists clenched. She had a panicked, almost desperate, look on her face; she looked older, as if she had aged three centuries in just a moment. The usually strong, independent woman was replaced by an older one; her shoulders were tense, as if the weight of the world had fallen on them.

Kaien put a reassuring hand on her right shoulder (as reassuring as he could be) and the tired-looking woman looked up at him.

"I know you are worried about them. I am too. Don't forget that I've been carrying the egg around for the past seven centuries. And I was the one to give it to her. But I have faith in them. They are strong; they will make it"

"You think?" asked the woman hopefully and looked up at him.

"Yes. After all, we're not going to leave them alone. Soon, we will have to face them. Soon, we will tell them the truth. The whole truth. We will help them prepare"

"But do you think that it's going to be enough? He was strong before; now, after all these centuries of hiding and plotting…..We don't know how strong ha has become. The Black Magic is helping him"

"We need to have faith."

"Faith? What faith? We are just gonna get them killed!" Kurenai yelled and clenched her fists, her nails digging in her skin hard enough to draw blood.

"We won't" he said firmly "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" she said with frustration laced in her voice.

"How it burns inside them. I can feel it. It travels with the wind, it's in the songs of the birds, in the rustle of the leaves, the whisper of the rivers….." he said in a thoughtful voice, staring off into space, as if he understood something that she didn't. But Kaien had always been like that. It was a gift that he had; being able to feel things about others before them. Sometimes, it seemed to her that he knew everything.

"What do you feel Kaien?" she asked and the double meaning in her words was obvious. What do you feel Kaien, about today and tomorrow?

"It burns inside of them…." he said with an enigmatic look on his face.

"What? What burns inside of Sakura and Tsuki?"

He looked at her straight in her crimson eyes and Kurenai suddenly understood. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She scolded herself for being so careless. It was right before her eyes! How could she not notice? It could be that Kaien was right….There might still be hope.

"The Heart of the Dragon….." she whispered and realization hit her as she looked up at him with widened eyes. Kaien only smiled at her and continued staring off into the distance.

"Oh, and Kurenai?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Kaien?"

"Call the Guardian"

XxxOxOxOxxX

"Let's move on to the next" said Toshiro as he flipped the yellow-ish page of the book he was holding.

"Ok, Let's see" Sakura said and started reading.

"**O****ccisor**** T****acitus: ****Silent, swift, incredibly fast, almost invisible. In one word…deadly. Only this word can describe the Occisor Tacitus breed. Lightweight and born with speed on their side, these dragons were made to kill silently and efficiently. Despite their much smaller size(no more than 22 feet), there have been records of Occisor Tacitus killing other, much larger and better equipped dragons as they target the more sensitive parts of the dragon body(the breast and the neck). Their colors are usually black or dark grey as they usually hunt at night. They are more vulnerable in plain daylight, that's why they remain in their caves or underground where it's darker and cooler. They mate every five years and the female gives birth to 6-7 eggs. Other than breathing fire and the natural weapons that all dragons have (deadly teeth and claws), the Occisor Tacitus also have their unmatched speed to their advantage, as they are even faster than the messenger dragons Ventosus. Generally they are not considered dangerous but one has to be careful when around an Occisor Tacitus. They can be unpredictable."**

The girl looked at Tsuki first and then at the boy sitting beside her on the ground.

"So, how does it sound?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to the question. It was nothing new.

"I don't think that Tsuki is an Occisor Tacitus. First of all, she is almost as big at a full grown Occisor and she isn't even two months-old! The only thing that could match would be the color. The book does mention the color grey. We could say that silver is almost a light shade of grey" said Toshiro thoughtfully while looking at the girl and dragon. Searching through the dragon breeds was not an easy task! The book had many quite helpful texts but it would be even better if it had pictures or even a couple of sketches. Their job would have been so much easier!

"Also, it mentions unmatched speed. Even though I know that Tsuki is extremely fast, I don't think that she is the fastest out there" said while looking at Tsuki who was sending her a pointy look and a low growl "Oh, don't be like that you overgrown baby. Heavyweights are not generally known for their speed. You included, Tsuki" she finished and chuckled when her dragon averted her eyes from her with a growl of displeasure and turned her attention to Toshiro who was sitting on her left side. The boy was flipping through the pages of a big red book when he looked up at her with a certain spark in her eyes that made Sakura nervous. That spark mean that he had something in mind and that, that something would only be trouble for her.

"Hey, I think I've found something that might interest you, both" he said and started reading from the book in his hands.

**The First Flight**

"**The bond between a dragon and their rider is one of the strongest that exist. It is as strong as the bond of a mother with her child. It is unbreakable even by death as it is said that even after death the spirits of both rider and dragon reunite to live forever in the Realm of Dragons that it accessible only to dragons and their riders. This bond is extremely important for both and is formed the very first moment a dragon hatches from its egg and comes in contact with its rider. This bond only gets stronger as the time passes and rider and dragon spend time together but there is only one thing that will make the bond reach the ultimate level. The First Flight. When the dragon is still young, any attempt at flying is not advised. The dragon's bones are still not strong enough to carry a rider in flight. The dragon much reach a certain age in order to be able to fly with a human or it might end in serious injuries or even death. A rider must never judge from size. A dragon can be quite big in size and seem ready to carry a rider, but the bones of the back and, most importantly, the wings need time in order to get strong enough. It is a common mistake that inexperienced or misinformed riders do and many times it resulted in broken bones, wings or even death. The appropriate age for a dragon rider to fly with their dragon is different among the different breeds. But there is a general rule that can be followed by riders that don't have access to any information regarding this particular subject or that don't know what breed their dragon is. Lightweights in general must reach their fifth month of life before attempting to fly with a rider. Heavyweights on their hand, can take their first flight with their riders when they reach their second moth of age. But the most important thing is for the rider and dragon to feel ready when they attempt to fly together. This is the ultimate challenge for a dragon rider and their dragon. It is what makes their bond whole. It is wrong to call someone a dragon rider when the only thing they do is take care of the dragon. Those people are called 'Caregivers'. It is wrong to confuse these two terms. A human has the right to be called a Dragon Rider, only when they take their First Flight together. This might be the most important stage in the process of building their relationship."**

Toshiro finished reading and looked up from the book and glanced around the cave, his gaze staying on both Sakura and Tsuki. They both had unreadable expressions on their faces, as is they had never thought of this. It was silent for a few minutes, and as Sakura and Tsuki didn't seem willing enough to break it, Toshiro chose to speak.

"So, have you two taken your First Flight?" he asked with genuine curiosity laced in his voice. Flying with a dragon….How unique could that be? Sakura was so lucky to have Tsuki. Ht felt a stab of jealousy but quickly brushed it off. He was content with what he had. Hell, he considered himself the luckiest guy one Earth. He had met Sakura AND Tsuki. Most people didn't even believe in dragons and the ones that did never got a chance to see one. All they had were pictures from books and that's it. And here he was, sitting with a DRAGON at his side AND he was lucky enough to have a special friendship with her! He couldn't have asked for anything more. He was broken out of his thoughts by Sakura's voice.

"We…We haven't" she said softly and rested her had on Tsuki's silver side, feeling the way she inhaled and exhaled, her muscles moving under her fingers.

"Why?" he asked curiously "If you ask me, I think that Tsuki is old enough for it. I mean, obviously she belongs to the heavyweights if you think of her age and size"

Sakura remained silent. She knew that Toshiro was right. It had crossed her mind many times how it would be to fly on Tsuki's back. How would it feel to have the wind blow through her hair while soaring the skies, how would it be to feel Tsuki's muscles move under her, her wings moving in a steady, rhythmic pace? Having Tsuki by her side was like a dream, flying with her would be so much more.

"I'm…I'm scared" she whispered but Toshiro was still able to catch it.

"Scared? You? I find it hard to believe!" he said with a small smirk in order to lighten the mood and watched as she looked at him and sent him a glare.

"I can get scared too, you know" she said and crossed her arms across her chest before leaning her body on Tsuki. The silver-scaled dragon moved so that Sakura was sitting between her front legs and nuzzled her neck affectionately. The pink-haired girl patted the dragon on her long neck lovingly and turned to face Toshiro.

"We haven't really tried anything, yet" she said and shrugged.

"Right. But the question is: Do you intend to try anything?" he asked and looked at her straight in her emerald eyes. His eyes told her that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course we will!" she said firmly "Just….I don't know when" she added in a whisper.

"What's your opinion about all this Tsuki?" he suddenly asked and turned his attention to the cerulean-eyed dragon.

'_It is my dream to fly with Sakura on my back'_ the dragon said without hesitation and lightly shoved the girl with her muzzle in a meaningful way. The girl looked up at her dragon surprised.

"But, why didn't you say something?" the rosette asked with confusion shinning in her emerald eyes.

'_I didn't want to push you in something that you weren't ready for. You would tell me when you were ready'_ Tsuki answered sincerely and laid her head on Sakura's lap, all the while being careful not to harm Sakura with her horns.

The girl caressed the dragon's head affectionately and kissed her muzzle lovingly. She felt a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach as she thought of how much Tsuki cared about her and her opinion.

"Then it's settled!" Toshiro exclaimed "We will get you both ready for your First Flight!"

" Hey, wait a minute!" the girl said "We need to talk about this!"

"Oh, come one, little witch! Don't be such a baby!" he laughed at her expression when she heard the, now official, nickname he had found for her and ducked to avoid the rock that she threw at his head.

"What do you think Tsuki? Are you up to it?" he addressed the dragon and they shared a look. Unfortunately, for them, Sakura did notice and narrowed her eyes. She shot them a suspicious look.

"Why do I feel like there is something that I don't know about?" she continued and crossed her arms across her chest.

'_Where did you get that idea?'_ Tsuki answered in an innocent, almost indifferent, voice. That only made Sakura grow all the more worried. Tsuki never played innocent….If she had to say something, she did just that without a moment's hesitation. The girl looked first at the dragon and then at Toshiro. And then it downed on her.

"Oh, no you didn't" she said and shook her head "You two had this set up, didn't you?"

"We don't know what you're talking about" said the white-haired boy innocently but the smirk on his face told her a different story.

She should have known. The same way that Tsuki could speak with both of them at the same, she could always speak with one of them at a time. They must have plotted all this while she was reading the book. She really should have known better…

'_Don't worry Toshiro'_ they heard Tsuki's voice in both their heads _'I don't mind if Sakura doesn't want to fly with me. It's alright'_ she added with (feigned) sadness in her voice.

Sakura glared at them both, knowing full well what they wanted to achieve. And they were doing a damn fine job, at that! Seeing Tsuki sad (even though she knew that it was fake) was the last thing she wanted. And they were using that weakness against her!

"Ok, ok!" she yelled at last and glared when she saw Toshiro's smirk widen and Tsuki's 'sadness' vanish.

"Then let's start immediately!" the snow-white haired boy exclaimed happily and looked down at the book in his hands. He read:

"**If a rider is sure that it is the right time to fly with their dragon, they will need to prepare. The most important thing a rider needs is a saddle. The best solution would be to ask someone experienced to make you a saddle but, considering that there are very few people who specialize in this particular field, there are some easy steps that will help create a makeshift saddle that should be enough for the First Flight. **

**You need to measure the perimeter of your dragon's neck, chest and belly. **

**It would be best to use leather for the straps that will hold the saddle in place. But since it is not always easy to find the appropriate leather, you could always use thick rope. Cut thick straps, always according to your measurements and make sure that they can't break easily. You'll need six straps, three for each side. **

**Use a blanket or two to fix a comfortable seat for both you and your dragon. It should sit well on your dragon's back and you should be able to move around in it without causing your dragon pain. **

**Sew the straps with the makeshift seat and try it on your dragon. The shortest of the straps goes around the dragon's neck, the second in length goes around the breast and the longest goes around the belly. Fasten the saddle to the area where the dragon's neck meets the rest of its body. **

**Always remember to keep your legs tight around your dragon's body while in flight to avoid falling off. Once you sit in the saddle, the rest are your business. You'll know what to do. **

**WARNING: Always remember that this is a makeshift saddle. It should be enough for your First Flight but you'll soon need to find a real saddle if you want to fly with your dragon without putting your life in danger. The First Flight is a very important moment for both dragon and rider. If you're reading this, it means that you are ready to take it to the next level. **

**So, fasten your saddle **

**And**

**FLY!"**

**TBC**

**Here it is! Chapter 12 of the "Dragon's egg"! It is shorter than the previous chapter but it focuses more on convincing Sakura to fly with Tsuki. In the next chapter they are going to fly together for the first time! Yay! AND there will be new characters! Hope you liked it! So, READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. First Flight

**Chapter 13: First Flight**

"Now what?" asked Sakura as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's not that bad!" said Toshiro in a happy-almost childish-tone that made Sakura all the more annoyed. What was the point in all this, anyway? She didn't want to die, damn it! And she would if she even sat on that...thing, they called a saddle.

"Seriously? Not that bad? Do you really want to kill me that much?" she said and sent him an 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of look.

"Now, what makes you say that?" asked Toshiro in an almost offended voice.

"What makes me say that? I don't know….the fact that you actually want me to sit on that thing? While in flight? You really are crazy!" she yelled at him and sent him a glare that would have the bravest man shaking in his boots.

"Well, see the bright side!"

"What bright side? Is there even a bright side?"

"Well, actually there is. You are going to have your first flight with Tsuki!" he shot back with a smirk, thinking that he had her with that but boy, was he wrong!

"Yeah, my first flight and my last! Because I'm gonna fall down and die a painful death as soon as she takes off!"

"Now, why are you being so dramatic? Everything is gonna be just fine!" he said and shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Yeah, fine my butt! And I am not being dramatic! I'm being realistic! I'm too young to die!" she yelled and run a hand through her hair in frustration.

"For the last time, you are not going to die, Sakura!" he exclaimed, his frustration over her stubborn behavior finally showing.

"And how do you know that?" she shot back and pointed at him with her finger in an almost accusing manner. He chose to ignore that.

"Well, first of all, we made this saddle and we were very careful about it. We followed the instructions perfectly! We checked the leather straps and they are perfectly fine, they are not gonna break" he said as a matter of fact and despite the glare that she was sending him, he continued "And most of all, Tsuki will be with you. She's not gonna let anything bad happen to you! And even IF you fall-notice the big IF here-, Tsuki will catch you! Right Tsuki?" he said with a smile while turning to the silver-scaled dragon that was watching them with amusement shining in her cerulean eyes.

_'You don't even have to question that'_ the dragon answered and looked at Sakura who was now staring at her with widened green eyes.

"Tsuki, have I ever done anything to you?" she asked in a pleading tone.

_'Done anything to me?'_ the dragon asked back, more than a little confused. Despite her level of intelligence, Tsuki still had problems understanding her human friend sometimes.

"Yeah, have I ever treated you badly?" the girl continued, still with the pleading tone.

_'Of course not!'_ the silver-scaled dragon almost roared, still not understanding where this conversation was heading. Why would Sakura ask her something like that? It was out of the question! Tsuki could have never found a better care taker or friend than Sakura! She was pushed out of her thoughts when said pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes and spoke with a more demanding tone, all traces of her previous pleading one gone.

"Then why are you so set on killing me?!"

"Here we go again" mumbled Toshiro and slapped his forehead before putting his hand back down when Sakura's blazing emerald eyes turned to him.

"I heard that!" she shouted and once more pointed an accusing finger at him "It is your fault! This all was your idea! We could have waited for a little while more before attempting this but no, mister Toshiro wants me to do this right NOW!" she panted when her ramble was over and her fists were clenched.

"Oh, come on!" the boy shouted, beginning to get annoyed at the girl's stubbornness "What do you have to lose, anyway?"

"I don't know...MY LIFE?" she answered while sending him an 'are-you-dump' look.

_'Enough with this childish and insolent behavior!' _roared Tsuki and turned to the Hitsugaya boy _'Toshiro go fetch the saddle and check the straps one last time to make sure that they won't break. And you'_ she said and sent a pointing look at Sakura _'You are going to fly with me today whether you like it or not, young lady'_

Both teens gaped at her once she finished her speech, both surprised at how demanding Tsuki could get! They didn't know she had in her! She was so gentle most of the times that it was hard (for the two of them, at least) to think of her being as intimidating as she was right now. They both fought down the urge to answer 'Yes Ma'am'.

"I should probably go get the saddle" the snow-white haired boy said and swiftly went in Tsuki's cave where they had left the saddle.

Sakura continued to stare at Tsuki who chose to ignore it and went back to cleaning the scales of her front legs. Toshiro arrived shortly after with the saddle at hand and Tsuki moved to give the boy better access at her back. The white-haired teenager put the saddle on Tsuki where her neck met the rest of her body and tied the leather straps around her neck, chest and belly. He tried the straps and was pleased to see that they weren't going to break. The saddle fit Tsuki quite nicely and was steady on her back. That was good. It would give Sakura a bigger sense of security.

"The saddle is fine" he said and turned to face her "It fits her nicely and is steady enough on her back. The straps are strong. They'll hold. Don't worry, you won't have

any problems"

Sakura only nodded and went to stand on Tsuki's left. She had to do it. She just had to. She didn't have a choice anymore. She doubted that it was ever her choice in the first place. She needed to do this. The book said that it was one of the most important stages at building the bond between a dragon and a rider. Heck, she wasn't even a rider yet! Every dragon that was hatched by human needed a rider. She couldn't let Tsuki without a rider and a good one at that. She loved her dragon too much for that and Tsuki deserved the best. And that was exactly what Sakura was going to give her. She had to do it but there was also something else. It wasn't just the fact that it was her duty as a dragon caretaker. No…it was something like…..an instinct; a feeling that she had inside of her and was now making its presence known. It was like a invisible force, urging her…..She could hear a small voice in her mind, telling her that she was ready for this, that she was meant to do this in the first place and no matter how much she denied it she would always keep coming back. The truth was that she wanted this. She wanted to fly with Tsuki, she wanted to become the rider her dragon deserved. She needed to do the right thing. And right now, it felt right.

Sakura accepted the hand that Toshiro had offered her and pushed herself up and on Tsuki's back. She shifted her position a little to get more comfortable and pulled the leather straps one last time to make sure herself that they were safe. Sitting on Tsuki's back like that felt…strange….in a special and pleasant way. It was like…..the first day of school! She could feel the same nervousness that was mixed with excitement and happiness at the pit of her stomach. She started caressing her dragon's silver-scaled neck and felt the way she breathed under her fingers. It was soothing. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to relax and calm down her fast beating heart. She could feel Tsuki's muscles tense from anticipation. She too was waiting for this as much as Sakura did. Slowly, she reopened her emerald eyes and turned to Toshiro who was looking up at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

"I'm ready" she finally said and nodded with determination shining in her green orbs.

The boy nodded and shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sakura. You two will be great"

"Thanks" she said feeling genuinely grateful for all his support. Toshiro moved a few steps away from them and Sakura turned her attention to Tsuki who was starting to grow restless.

"Ok, Tsuki. It's time"

'_Are you ready?'_ asked the dragon and Sakura could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"As I'll ever be" answered the pink-haired girl and tightened her legs around Tsuki's body to keep herself from falling. She took another deep breath and patted her dragon's neck slightly to show her that she was ready.

'_Ok, LET'S GO!' _

Tsuki spread her wings, the sun reflecting on the membrane, and with a powerful swing she was off the ground with Sakura fighting hard to keep herself from screaming. The girl closed her eyes tightly and griped the leather strap that was tied around Tsuki's neck. She could feel the wind rush through her hair as her dragon flew higher and higher. Fortunately, Toshiro was right and the saddle was steady on the silver-scaled dragon's back or else she would have died of a heart-attack.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard Tsuki's voice in her head.

'_You can open your eyes now, you know'_

Sakura slowly and hesitantly opened her right eye first and the left soon followed. And damn, she wished she had done so sooner. They were flying over Konoha. She could see the school and the library, Mr. Akimichi's bakery and the playground. She could see the whole town from up there. It was…it was…..God, she couldn't even find words to describe the feeling! It was so unique but at the same time it felt so much like home. She looked up and turned her head to the left. She could see the Hokage Mountain, a monument dedicated to the Warriors of the Old, and the lake. Wait…..the lake!

'_Tsuki! Let's head to the lake!'_ she said in her dragon's mind knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to hear her own voice up there even if she wanted to. Without answering her, the silver dragon changed her course and flew towards the crystal blue waters of the lake. Sakura watched around in amazement as they passed trees and fields and houses. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. It was the most exciting thing she had ever done in her whole life. She sat a little straighter on the saddle and closed her eyes, this time to enjoy the cool wind on her face. Feeling a little brave, she untangled her fingers from the strap around Tsuki's neck and placed them instead on her neck while trying to get a better glimpse at the lake as they got closer.

'_Feeling better?'_ came Tsuki's voice and Sakura felt a grin form on her lips.

'_Much better'_ the girl answered and tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear. She had finally gotten used to the vibrations of Tsuki's body as she flew through stronger drafts of wind and her own body had finally synchronized with the way the dragon moved.

'_Do you like it?'_ asked Tsuki suddenly.

'_Are you kidding me? I freaking love it!'_ Sakura answered back patted Tsuki on the neck before she continued _'Tsuki, look! The lake! Isn't it beautiful?'_ and pointed at the calm, blue waters of the lake beneath them.

'_Hold on'_

'_What do you mean-'_she didn't quite have the time to finish her sentence and the rest came in the form of a scream as Tsuki dove in and towards the lake with speed that Sakura had never experienced before in her life. She gripped the leather strap once more but kept her head high.

'_TSUKI!'_ the girl screamed when she realized that the cold waters of the lake were approaching them at an alarming rate and that her dragon had no intention of stopping. The cerulean-eyed dragon chose to ignore it and brought her wings closer to her body effectively speeding up even more, if that was possible.

Sakura was pretty sure that they were going to dive in the freezing cold water of the lake but Tsuki once again proved her wrong when, at the very last moment, she spread her wings once more effectively keeping them out of the water. They flew parallel to the lake, Tsuki dipping her front legs in the water every now and then. Sakura could see their reflections on the water's surface. Her clothes were messy, her hair was a tangled mess but she had never felt more alive or happy in her entire life.

'_Hey, let's go up'_ she told Tsuki and grinned when the young dragon, with a few powerful swings of her silver wings, had them flying higher up once again. Now, that she had gotten over the initial shock and fear, she was feeling at home; like she belonged there, up in the air with Tsuki. And somehow she knew she did. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she was born to fly on a dragon's back, that it was her fate to find Tsuki's egg. That she was meant to be a dragon rider.

A sudden wave of happiness hit her all at once and she threw her head back and laughed; a clear and lively laugh that came natural to her.

'_What's wrong?' _chuckled Tsuki in amusement at her human's behavior.

Feeling a lot more confident and brave, Sakura smirked as she thought of a plan.

'_Oh, nothing. I was just wondering…..'_

'_Wondering?'_ asked Tsuki, curious about what could be running through the pink haired girl's head 'About what?'

'_You know, I was thinking…..that we could go a little faster'_ suggested Sakura. She knew that there was a possibility that Tsuki would comply with her wishes and that would ruin the fun part of the plan but knowing her dragon, Sakura was sure that it would all go according to plan.

'_I don't think it's such a good idea, Sakura. At least not right now. We are still not used to flying together and it might get dangerous'_ said Tsuki, always being the more reasonable of the two.

'_Oh'_ said Sakura, feigning sadness and continued _'I understand. I understand if you think you are not fast enough-'_

'_That's not it Sakura and you know it'_

'_-I really don't mind if you are not the fastest out there-'_

'_Sakura, listen to me'_

'_-I mean, I will always love you the way you are-'_

'_Sakura'_ growled Tsuki and Sakura fought down the urge to laugh at how easy it was to get under Tsuki's ski-sorry, scales I mean. It was so easy to get under Tsuki's scales. Anyway, it was time for the finishing blow.

'_-my dear slow and sluggish dragon!' _

'_Ok, that's ENOUGH! You want speed? HERE YOU GO!'_

Sakura didn't have the time to do anything but brace herself when Tsuki suddenly folded her wings at her sides and dove in faster than any bullet, her speed almost unbelievable. Sakura allowed a scream of delight to escape her lips as she gripped the leather strap around Tsuki's neck and tightened her legs around her body. Sakura had seen Tsuki fly before but never so fast. The rosette looked up and despite the fact that her eyes were teary from the wind whipping at her face she understood where Tsuki was heading. The Fire Canyon. So, she wanted to prove something, huh? So be it. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at her dragon's stubbornness and she shifted her position to get a little more comfortable.

Tsuki flew through the Fire Canyon, easily avoiding rocks and trees. Any professional pilot would be jealous of her grace. Sakura laughed when her silver-scaled dragon did an impressive flip to go through an especially narrow part of the Canyon. The girl could only watch in amazement as Tsuki spread and folded her wings to change her course, speed up or slow down. She couldn't believe that there was actually a living creature that could move with such grace but at the same time have a demeanor that screamed 'power'. Sakura's body moved in a rhythmic dance with Tsuki's as if it had a mind of its own. She didn't have to think when she had to move right or left, to duck or grip the leather strap tighter. It all came naturally, as if she had been doing this, flying on a dragon's back, all her life. It was as if her mind had gone blank. The only thing she could see was Tsuki and the way they flew together. She felt like she was one with her dragon. She could smell through Tsuki, see through the dragon's cerulean eyes, hear through her ears every sound around her; even the rustle of the leaves as they passed by. They were one. Sakura closed her emerald eyes and expanded her senses in a way she never knew was possible. She could feel and hear everything around her; Tsuki's calm breathing, the river flowing through the Canyon beneath them, the birds flying away hurriedly when they passed by. Slowly, her hands left the leather strap and came up as if she too had wings instead of arms and fingers. She felt like she could fly on her own. The connection she had with Tsuki was so strong that she too felt like she was a dragon herself.

Tsuki shot up in the air and spread her wings once more to slow them down a little. The sun reflected on the membranes of her wings and her silver scales giving her an almost unreal look (and that was really something considering that only a couple of months ago dragons were considered extinct.) They soared over the Canyon admiring its unique beauty. Sakura reopened her emerald orbs and fought to catch her breath. The previous sensation that had consumed her had left her breathless and almost….electrified. It was so intense…..Unlike anything she had ever felt before.

'_Sakura'_ came Tsuki's voice effectively snapping the girl out of her thoughts _'Did you feel that too?'_

'_I did, Tsuki'_

'_Do you know what it was?'_ the dragon asked.

'_I think I do. Remember that big, green book?'_

'_Yes. What about it?'_

'_It was where we found the text about dragons and dragon ridesr'_

'_Correct'_

'_Well, it also said that when a dragon and a human take their first flight together, their bond is taken to a whole new level. They are no longer just a dragon or just a human. They are dragon and dragon rider. They are one'_ finished Sakura and waited for Tsuki to answer. She did after a couple of minutes.

'_We didn't have to fly together to become one. We became one the moment I hatched'_ said Tsuki and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her dragon's sincere and innocent answer.

'_Yes….Yes we did'_ the pink haired girl said and caressed the dragon's silver-scaled neck earning a purr from her. They were flying at a normal seep now and Sakura took the opportunity to take a couple of deep breaths. The air was cleaner and more refreshing up there.

'_So, had enough yet?'_ asked Tsuki referring to their previous speed and judging by her tone, Sakura knew that she would have smirked if she could. Sakura grinned but it soon turned into a smirk.

'_Never!'_

'_Just what I wanted to hear!'_ chuckled Tsuki and lunged in with a roar, Sakura's scream of delight echoing behind them.

They were Tsuki and Sakura. They were dragon and dragon rider. They were one…..

**TBC**

**So, here it is! I really like this chapter! It's the chapter that I enjoyed writing the most so far and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! So, Sakura and Tsuki have finally taken their FIRST FLIGHT TOGRTHER! There are more to come in later chapters! READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Attack of the Shadows

**Chapter 14: Attack of the Shadows**

'_BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!' _a loud sound echoed throughout the huge room as a slim, black body flew through the air only to collide with the hard surface of a wall.

"WHY?!" a dark voice roared after it "Why is it that I am surrounded by useless idiots?"

The shadow trembled as it watched it's enraged Master approaching with killing intent shinning in his eyes. That was it. The poor creature would never get to see the death of another one of those filthy dragons! The Master would for sure kill it! It searched the room with fear stricken red eyes, trying in vain to find one of its kin to help it. Futile attempts. It knew that it was alone in this and none would ever dare oppose the Master. Especially when he was like this. If the Master was scary when he was calm, right now even the Devil himself would cower before him. The poor thing was broken out of its thoughts when it felt the Master's hand tighten around its neck.

The Master easily lifted the shadow's sorry existence off the ground and pinned it with a glare that would make even one of those brutal Mountain Giants shake in fear.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't end your misery right here and now" the man said and noticed with a wicked sense of satisfaction that the shadow started shaking even more, if that was possible. Fear was the best way to control someone. Especially creatures like the one before him. They had no morals and would betray even their own kin if it meant saving their skin. And he couldn't and wouldn't allow that. They were afraid of him and that was what kept them from abandoning him. They were more afraid of him than anything else and that was what kept them under his control. He needed them for now. Soon they too would be expendable but right now he needed them. They were his eyes and ears. He still hadn't gotten his full power back and he couldn't leave the dark comfort of his underground cavern. The sun light would only weaken him more and that would make him an easier target for those damned people, Kaien and Kurenai.

When the shadow managed only a weak choke of breath, his hand pushed it harder up against the wall effectively earning a grunt of pain form the creature.

"Why is it that the girl and the dragon are not here before me?" he growled and lessened his hold on the creatures neck. Not from compassion or mercy. He only wanted to hear what it had to say.

"M-Master, fo-fo-r-give your h-humble se-servant. It happened b-before I could d-do anything about it. They just t-took o-off. I didn't have the time to follow. I c-came here to you to inform you" it said and fought to breathe.

"There are only three months left. Three months and I will be able to crush anyone that opposes me. The only one strong enough to ruin my plans is this girl and her hatchling and you tell me that they took their first flight together" the Master said through gritted teeth and for a moment his eyes flashed crimson "That makes them stronger and I don't like that" he continued in a dangerously low voice that only made the already intimidating man, all the more scary.

"M-Master, forgive your servant. Show this poor soul some mercy" the shadow pleaded, fear more evident than ever in its red-as-blood eyes.

"Mercy?" the Master asked and smiled cruelly at the shadow that was pressed against the wall. It was a smile that promised pain and anguish "I don't know what that word means. But I won't kill you. Not yet at least"

The dark man loosened his grip and the slim, black body of the creature fell down with a loud 'thud'. It choked for breath as it crawled a few feet away from the Master, afraid that it would have to face his wrath for the second time that day.

"Thank you Master, thank you" it repeatedly said and bowed down to the man "Your servant is unworthy of your kindness"

"You fool" the Master said and sent the creature a disgusted look "But I can still use this stupidity of yours to my advantage"

He raised his right hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the pendant around his neck started glowing with a black light surrounding it. The shadow shrank further away in fear. That black light, that dark energy was enough to make even a creature of night as the shadow was, move back and hide behind a dark, marble pillar. The air around it became suffocating as a new kind of dark energy filled the room. And it all came from that pendant around the Master's neck. It was so powerful that it caused the walls and the pillars that supported the ceiling to shake dangerously. The golden letters that were carved on the black diamond started glowing and to the shadows utter surprise, the dragon that circled and bound the unique stone came alive and spread its golden wings.

The shadow felt a strong wind pick around it. But that was impossible! They were in an underground cave! There was no way the wind from the surface would have reached such depths! The creature turned its frightened eyes to the Master. The wind was playing with his black hair and his usually dark eyes were glowing crimson. The color of blood. The shadow heard movement around it and turned only to see a great number of its kin gather in the room and around the Master. The man chanted words that the shadow had never heard before and the wind around them picked up even more.

Suddenly the shadow felt a strange power surge through it. A new kind of energy that the creature had never experienced before, not even when their kin had still been in control, before those damned dragons had made their appearance. It felt a sudden wave of pain hit it as the wings on its back started growing. The shadow watched in amazement as its claws and fangs grew along with a pair of horns that hadn't been there before. Its eyes flashed to some of his kin and it noticed the same changes on them as well. A new wave of pain hit it as thorn like scales started growing along its back from the base of the neck to the edge of the tail, which now had the shape of a trident. The shadow let out a growl and was soon joined by others of its kin. This new power was strange and new but the creature wasn't one to complain. Along with its body, this new kind of energy had also made its hatred towards dragons grow even more, if that was even possible. It let out another ferocious snarl at the thought of those filthy creatures and started flapping its newfound, powerful wings. A great number of its kin followed its example and soon the room was full of dancing shadows and cruel, glowing, crimson eyes. They were out for blood.

"FIND THEM! AND KILL THEM!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Kaien's eyes shot open as he stumbled out of his meditating position. Bids of sweat ran down the side of his face as he hit certain stone blocks of his shop's back wall. An all-too-known path appeared before him and hurriedly followed it. He once more found himself in the underground room where only a week or so ago he had contacted Kurenai through The Mirror. He grabbed a torch and went to stand in front of the same, strange object. With shaky hands , he followed the same ritual as the previous time. There was no time to waste.

Soon, the familiar ruby eyes of Kurenai were staring back at him. She had a worried look plastered on her face. She knew very well that Kaien contacting her through The Mirror meant that something bad had happened. She was afraid to think of what it could be. The panicked and frantic expression on the dark haired man's face was all the answer she needed. Something was terribly wrong!

"Kaien? What is it, Kaien? What happened?" she asked, panic starting to take over her as well.

"Get ready Kurenai! Hurry up! We have no time to waste! And call the Guardian!"

The ruby-eyed woman only nodded and felt a wave of dread wash over her when she recognized a certain emotion on the, usually, composed man's face. Something that she had seen only once in the past. Fear…..

"Right! But please tell me! What is going on?"

The wild look in his eyes answered the question for him.

"He's on the move! And he's after Sakura and Tsuki!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

"Hey!" Sakura yelled playfully when Tsuki splashed her with the clear, cold water of the lake. They were back to the lake, enjoying the beautiful scenery and the fresh air. Tsuki was flying in circles over the water, doing a flip or two every now and then. It was close to noon and soon they would have to go back. Sakura was sure that Toshiro would be waiting for them, curious to know everything about their flight. And she felt kind of bad for leaving him there waiting for God-knows how long but she wasn't ready to end their flight yet. Sure, there would be countless more in the future but the first time was, well….the first time!

She lightly slapped Tsuki's scaled neck when another spray of cold water hit her skin.

"Hey, stop that!"

'Why should I? It is fun' answered Tsuki, knowing full well that it would only rile Sakura up even more.

"Maybe for you! The water in freaking cold!"

'Oh, don't be just a baby! It is only a few drops of water!'

"Hey! I'm not as thick skin-sorry, scaled! I'm not as thick scaled as you are! I get cold you know!"

Tsuki only chuckled and continued to fly in circles over the lake, nearer to the coast this time and the forest that surrounded the area. The trees were lush and she was sure that no one would be able to see them even if they were walking only a few feet deep in the forest. The coast, on the other hand, was something else entirely. It was quite dangerous, flying out in the open for everyone to see but the water was too cold for anyone to swim and the weather was still not hot enough for it. They were safe for now.

Sakura yelped when Tsuki took a quite sharp turn and glared when the silver-scaled dragon started laughing at her.

But Tsuki's laugh was cut short. Out of nowhere, a loud growl was heard, one that had Sakura's hair stand on edge, and was soon followed by several more. Suddenly, what seemed like a black cloud appeared out of nowhere and started moving towards them. But wait a minute…..how was it that that strange cloud was moving towards them when the wind was blowing from the other direction? As it got closer Sakura could make out the shapes of creatures that she was sure were not birds and that she was positive she had never seen before in her life. These creatures were pitch black with dragon-like wings but with what seemed like tears in their membranes. The almost looked like dragons but were so different at the same time. Their face resembled that of a dragon but it was twisted in a cruel way that made her shudder. Their body wasn't covered in scales but in what seemed to be like some kind of slithery skin. There was no flesh on them; only skin. She could clearly make out their bones. She noticed razor sharp fangs and claws that could tear her apart in a matter of seconds. But what scared her most was when a certain pair of crimson eyes clashed with her emerald ones. At that very moment she knew that these creatures were evil and were coming straight at them. And not with the best of intentions…..

'Tsuki! Hurry! Let's get out of here!'

The dragon didn't answer but, completely understanding what she meant, turned around and started picking up her speed towards the other direction and away from those….things. Sakura tried to calm down but her fears were confirmed when she turned around and saw that those dragon-like beasts were still following them. And they were closing in.

'Tsuki, they are catching up!'

'What are these things?' the silver scaled dragon asked and casted a side glance at the creatures that were following. She didn't like the aura they were emitting. She didn't like it at all. She could practically smell their hostility and she didn't like the way they were closing in on them.

'I don't know; but it doesn't seem like their friendly!'

The one that was flying in the front, it appeared to be the leader, let out a ferocious snarl. The rest started flying in a certain formation that Tsuki knew all too well.

'Sakura! Watch out! They are circling us!'

'What?!' the girl yelled and turned to look back. Tsuki was right. These creatures were trying to trap them in a circle where there would be no escape. Tsuki beat her wings faster to outrun them but it was no use. Those creatures were lighter and Sakura and Tsuki were outnumbered. The cerulean-eyed dragon was bigger in size but not even she would be able to take on a carefully planned attack from these dangerous creatures. Tsuki slowed down a bit, knowing full well that running was not an option. They were trapped. What she had to do was watch out for any surprise attacks. She wouldn't allow these things to hurt Sakura. She would fight. She would tear them apart if they even as much as tried to take a step closer to the pink-haired girl.

'What do we do now, Tsuki?' the girl asked and the dragon could recognize the fear in her voice. She couldn't blame her. The odds weren't exactly on their side and she highly doubted that they could call for help.

'Watch out Sakura. We don't know when they are going to attack'

Sakura carefully looked around to make sure none of those black, dragon-like beasts was moving. They stayed there for a couple of minutes (it was more like years to Sakura), only staring at each other. Tsuki ran her blue eyes over their enemies one by one. So far everything was quite; even the wind had stopped. One of the black creatures let out a growl and lunged forward.

And then all hell broke loose.

Sakura watched in horror as the creatures lunged at them all together, claws ready to tear them apart with ugly snarls and growls coming from them.

'Sakura, hold on tight! And stay down!'

The girl did as she was told and firmly grabbed the leather strap around Tsuki's neck. The dragon was ready to defend her rider and herself. Her whole body was rocking from her growl and her own claws were shining in the sunlight. One of those creatures, that was either really brave or really stupid, went for Tsuki's neck only to be crushed by Tsuki's powerful jaws. Sakura watched in both horror and amazement as the creature turned into black dust and disappeared. Tsuki roared after taking care of another one of their enemies. That seemed to halt their movements and for a moment they hesitated. It was only a moment but it was all the silver dragon needed. With a powerful swing of her wings, Tsuki flew past them and towards Konoha. Sakura noticed this and frowned. They couldn't lead these creatures to Konoha! Who knew just how dangerous they were! It would put the citizens in danger!

'Tsuki! Turn around! Head somewhere else! We can't lead them to Konoha!'

The dragon agreed with her rider and changed her course. Instead, she headed to the Fire Canyon. They would have a better chance of losing them there. The Canyon was like a labyrinth to those who didn't know it. It had many secret passages and caves that could prove useful. Tsuki had flown many times through it when she was hunting and could easily find her way. It would also make facing them easier. The narrow passages of the Canyon wouldn't allow great numbers of their enemies to come at them. Tsuki wasn't a full grown dragon yet but she knew how to take care of herself and she was strong. Those damn things would face their deaths if they even as much as tried to come closer to them than necessary.

They were close to the Canyon. Another couple of minutes and the odds would no longer be against them. Sakura, feeling that they were safe, turned back to look and immediately regretted it. Their enemies hadn't given up yet as it seemed and they were dangerously close to them.

'Tsuki! They are behind us!' the girl informed her dragon immediately, her previous panic returning. The dragon growled in frustration and roared. She had hoped that it would have the same result as the previous time but as it seemed their enemies had learnt their lesson. They didn't hesitate.

Sakura screamed when one of those monsters snaps its jaws at her, barely missing her arm. She looked up and hope filled her. The Canyon! 200 feet more and they would be safe. But her happiness was cut short when suddenly, burning pain shot through her right shoulder. She groaned in pain but thanked whoever was up there that the creature hadn't managed to get her good. She glanced at her shoulder and gasped when she saw her white T-shirt drenched in blood and three equally deeps cuts.

'Sakura? Sakura! What happened? Are you ok?'came Tsuki's panicked voice and she patted her neck lightly to reassure her.

'It's nothing. Just a scratch. Don't worry'

Tsuki was so caught up on making sure that Sakura was alright that she didn't notice the leader of those black creatures coming at her with its claws ready, clearly aiming for her neck; going for the kill. Sakura did see it though.

'TSUKI! WATCH OU-'

She didn't get to finish her sentence. A black blur shot out of nowhere and collided with the leader of the creatures effectively getting it out of Tuki's way and saving her from very severe injuries or worse….death. Sakura didn't know what that blur was but she was thankful that it had appeared.

'Are you ok?' the rosette asked and caressed her dragon's neck to sooth her, completely forgetting her own injuries.

'I'm fine. Don't worry. What was that?'

'I don't know but we owe them. We should help them. They did the same for us! We can't leave them to fight all alone!'

Tsuki, agreeing completely with her rider, let out another growl and turned around once more, ready to fight and kill those filthy creatures that had dared touch AND hurt her rider.

Now, the sight that they were met with was not the one they had expected to find.

Only few feet away from them were that strange man from the shop, Kaien, if she remembered correctly, and Kurenai, the town's librarian! And the most bizarre?

They were riding….dragons!

Kaien was on sitting on a pitch black dragon with dark grey wing membranes. The dragon was bigger than Tsuki in size but it seemed lighter than her. Kaien was holding what appeared to be a dagger in his hands and Sakura could tell that he knew how to use it. He effectively killed one of the creatures before slashing at the wing of a second one.

Sakura turned her head towards Kurenai. Her dragon was different. Its color was a light blue one with a few rows of white scales across the neck and belly. She also had a dagger in her hands but this one was longer than Kaien's and seemed more like a sword than a dagger. She too was expertly wielding it, avoiding and delivering blows.

Sakura stared in amazement as they both moved expertly and in perfect sync with their dragons.

"Sakura! Watch out!" she was broken out of her trance by Kurenai's voice. One of those creatures was coming with amazing speed towards her. Her eyes widened in fear. That was it. She was going to die. They didn't have the time to move away. The razor sharp claws of the creature would sink in her soft flesh and-

'WOOSH'

She was once more interrupted. This time by an arrow that caught the attacking creature right between its crimson eyes. Sakura gaped and her eyes widened. She looked around frantically, trying in vain to find who had shot that arrow, saving her life in the process.

"Sakura, move!"

Both Sakura and Tsuki were broken out of their thoughts by Kaiens voice and the girl put the arrow to the back of her head. She had more pressing matters to think about. Getting out of there alive and in one piece being one of them.

The fight lasted half an hour more. Kaien and Kurenai worked as a team effectively taking out a great number of their enemies. Sakura noticed a great deal of arrows during the fight but she found herself unable to find their source. But Tsuki did her job well, too. No creature managed to come closer than a couple of feet and it was torn apart by Tsuki's teeth and claws. Soon, their enemies retreated with great loses.

The three dragons remained on edge for a few more minutes just in case the creatures decided to come back. Sakura, for a moment forgot that the strange shop owner and the librarian were riding dragons and fixed her eyes on the direction the creatures had flown. She wouldn't be able to relax if she wasn't sure that the danger had passed. A couple of minutes later, the girl let out a relieved breath and visibly relaxed. Phew! That was close!

Sakura turned her head and her gaze landed on the two dragons that were now flying in circles around them. Tsuki growled threateningly, warning them that there would be hell to pay if they even as much as tried to come closer or try anything. They had helped them fight off their enemies but Tsuki would never put her rider's life in danger. Even if it meant going up against two dragons bigger in size and probably with more fighting experience than her.

"Calm your dragon, Sakura. You know that we mean no harm. I think we have proved that" spoke Kurenai softly and smiled at Sakura. Poor girl… Her first flight and she was already fighting.

'Easy Tsuki' the girl said affectionately and patted the dragon's scaled neck 'Relax. There is nothing to worry about. What she said is true. They mean no harm'

'How do we know that we can trust them?' answered the silver dragon still not completely sure of their intentions despite what her rider told her.

'Don't worry. These people we can trust'

'You know them?'

'I do' the girl said and nodded while turning her attention back to the other two riders. Her eyes clashed with Kaien's and she noticed a certain spark in them that made her uncomfortable. It was as if he could see right through her. And she couldn't shake the feeling that he probably was. Something told her that the strange man already knew what question she was going to ask next. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the man lifting his hand to silence her.

"I know you have questions, young dragon rider. And answers you shall receive. But not here. Take us somewhere we will not be disturbed"

"And we still need to look after that wound on your shoulder" interrupted Kurenai who had a worried expression on her face.

Sakura groaned. With the fight and all she had completed forgotten her injured shoulder and along with it the pain and the blood drenching her shirt. But now, the pain was back and with it came a wave of dizziness. Her mother would have freaked out if she had seen her like this. Kurenai was right. She had to get that wound cleaned and bandaged or it might get infected. Also, the blood loss was getting to her and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

'Come on Tsuki. Let's go home. Toshiro must be worried'

Without answering, the dragon turned around and started flying towards the Haruno residence and Tsuki's cave where a white-haired boy was waiting anxiously for them, with two dragons following after her.

XxxOxOxOxxX

'Where the hell are they?' thought Toshiro as he paced back and forth in Tsuki's cave.

'It's been four hours already! Four freaking hours!'

What was taking them so long? Sure they had read that the first flight is very important but it was taking them ridiculously long to come back! He had been sure from the very beginning that once Sakura got over her initial nervousness and fear, she wouldn't want to ever get down but after four hours there was still no sight of them. He was starting to grow worried. What if something had happened? What if Sakura had been right and the saddle wasn't good enough?

Toshiro gasped. What if she had fallen? But Tsuki was with her….She would have caught her, right? But, what if someone had seen them? You hide a dragon that easily when out in the open and he was sure that they weren't going to risk it by gaining too much height. Sakura was still not used to flying and oxygen so high up wouldn't be enough for her. For Tsuki it was, but for inexperienced dragon rider Sakura, it would be crazy to attempt something like that. The lack of oxygen would probably make her faint and when you are flying on a dragon's back hundreds of meters off the ground it wasn't something that anyone would like to experience.

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his snow-white hair in frustration. He was never going to let her leave like that without him knowing where she was going. He knew that he couldn't follow her and Tsuki but still…It would make him feel a little more secure if he knew where they were. That way he would at least be able to go search for them in case they didn't return for long. Like this time, for example….

'WOOSH'

The boys head shot up when he heard that particular sound. It was something that he could recognize anytime. It was the sound of Tsuki's wings. Relief exploded inside of him and he thanked God for bringing them back safely. Without wasting a moment, he ran outside but stopped dead in his tracks. Now, he never expected to see three dragons standing in the small clearing right outside Tsuki's cave. Especially not with the two of them being full-grown adults. He shuddered when the black one of the two pinned him with its gaze, emerald green eyes clashing with his own. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine when the dragon's eyes narrowed, accessing him. The boy swiftly turned his gaze to the other dragon. It was a light blue color with some white scales here and there. Hey, wait a minute….That woman sitting on the blue dragon's back…..Wasn't see the librarian? Karanui? No. Keranui? No. Karunai? No. Kurenai? Yes! Her name was Kurenai. He remembered seeing her, a couple of times when he had visited the library for school projects. But, what was she doing here? And more importantly, why was she on a dragon's back?!

His eyes turned to Tsuki and Sakura and immediately widened in worry.

"Oh my God! Sakura!" he yelled and ran towards the pink-haired girl who was trying hard not to fall off the saddle. He quickly went to her side and Tsuki lowered herself a bit to give him better access to her rider. Toshiro's worry got ten times worse when he was met with the white-as-a-sheet face of the weak-looking girl. He gasped when he noticed the blood drenched T-shirt and the three wounds that were dangerously similar to claw marks.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly as he carefully lowered her body from the saddle and held her closer to himself, not really paying attention to the blood that started staining his shirt. All that mattered was Sakura and her well being.

"Get her inside, boy" ordered a voice from above him and Toshiro glared at the dark haired man that was looking down at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Who are you?" the young man said through greeted teeth and sent Kurenai a side glance, clearly mistrusting these people who had brought back Sakura in such a state.

"Questions will be answered but the girl's life comes first. Now, get her inside"

Toshiro watched closely as the man, with a steady and proud stride, headed inside the cave, followed closely by the black dragon and Kurenai who hadn't gotten down from her saddle.

Gently, he picked the injured girl up, holding her bridal style. Sakura was only half conscious. Her limbs hang limp and she was completely at his mercy. He had never seen the girl so weak and vulnerable before. He didn't like it; he didn't like it one bit. Scratch that-he downright hated it and he would be damned if he ever let anything else happen to her. He should have known better. He shouldn't have left her alone. He should have followed her, one way or another. God, he was so stupid! He was broken out of his thoughts by a sweet voice addressing him as he stepped inside the cave, Tsuki following close behind him to make sure that her rider was ok.

"Bring her here, young man"

It was Kurenai. She was sitting on the ground, on her dragon's left side with Kaien standing a couple of feet away, searching for something in one of his saddle's pouches. Finally finding what he wanted, the dark-haired handed it to Kurenai. It was a small, dark grey leaf. Toshiro had never seen a leaf like that.

"Put her down please" ordered the ruby-eyed woman with a sweet but stern voice that left no room for argument.

With gentle and slow moves he sat down and placed the pink haired girl's head on his lap before brushing a few stray locks of pink hair from her pale face. His heart ached at the sight of her. She had lost much blood. She was so pale, so vulnerable that he was afraid any sudden move would break her, like a porcelain doll. With trembling fingers he caressed her soft cheek and wiped some blood from her forehead. He balled his fist and gritted his teeth. He had promised to protect her. And he had failed. Just the way he had failed to protect his mother…..

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, boy. She's in good hands" the dark haired man said and moved aside to allow Kurenai to move closer to them. She kneeled in front of him and sent him a sweet smile of reassurance. But nothing would reassure him if he didn't see Sakura herself opening her eyes and smiling up at him, if he didn't hear her laugh or see her shinning emerald. Kurenai ruffled his hair affectionately and he looked up at her in surprise.

"It is clear that you care about Sakura, young man. Don't worry. In less than five minutes she will be up and ready to go"

Toshiro only nodded and allowed Kurenai to do whatever she intended to do.

The ruby-eyed woman placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before turning to Tsuki.

"Tsuki dear, I need some of your blood"

The silver scaled dragon looked at her with surprise and worry in her eyes but said nothing about it. If it meant saving Sakura then she was willing to do anything. With slow, cautious steps she moved closer to the woman who held up a shinning, silver dagger.

"What are you doing?" asked Toshiro, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Dragon blood is strong" explained the woman "It can cure almost every wound but it can also prove lethal if used unwisely. It was used by our ancestors for antidote making but also as poison. Dragon blood mixed with unicorn saliva and a phoenix's feathers offer something that many people have tried to achieve"

"What?" continued the boy.

"Immortality"

Toshiro gasped in surprise "Has anyone managed it?"

"No" This time it was Kaien who answered "All these ingredients are exceptionally rare and most humans don't know how to use them"

Kurenai lightly cut one of Tsuki's clawed fingers and quickly placed a cup filled with water under it. She nodded in satisfaction as big, drops of blood stained the once clear liquid red.

"This should be enough" she said more to herself than anyone else and took in her hands the leaf that Kaien had handed her only a few minutes ago. She crushed it in the palm of her hand and added it to the cup with the blood stained water. Suddenly the liquid changed color and turned a dark purple.

"Lift her head a little" said Kurenai and Toshiro quickly obeyed.

The woman brought the cup to the girl's lips and allowed some of the purple liquid to run in her mouth. She withdrew her hand and grabbed a small glass bottle before putting the remaining of the medicine in it. Toshiro sent her a questioning look but she only smiled at him.

"In case we need more of this" she said and placed the small bottle in a dark brown pouch that hung loosely around her waist.

Suddenly, Toshiro's attention snapped back to the girl in his arms and anyone would be able to recognize the hopefulness in his gaze. He stared in amazement as the three claw wounds on her shoulder started to disappear leaving nothing behind them but Sakura's soft flesh. They were gone in a matter of seconds. As if they were never there.

"Sakura?" he asked softly and brushed another lock of hair out of her eyes.

He had never been happier to see a pair of emerald eyes looking up at him through thick, black eyelashes. He sighed in relief and gently helped Sakura sit up. Tsuki hurriedly came over and nuzzled the girl's neck with her warm muzzle. Sakura patted the dragon's head and kissed the top of her nose before turning to the other occupants of the cave.

"What happened?" she asked and looked around "When did we get here?"

Her faze suddenly landed on Kaien "You"

"Nice to see you too Sakura" he replied with a small smirk forming on his lips.

Her gaze passed over the foreign dragons and stopped when her green eyes clashed with red ones "What's going on here?"

"You were injured" informed her Kurenai "In the fight with the shadows but you managed to lead us here before fainting. You had three gashes on your shoulder but I healed you and now you are as good as new" the woman sent her a kind and sweet smile. Images flashed through Sakura's mind as the events of only half an hour ago came back to her.

The young, pink haired girl glanced at her shoulder and gasped when she saw nothing but flawless skin where, only a couple of minutes ago, three claw wounds were drenching her T-shirt in blood. She turned to the woman kneeling in front of her and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, for saving our lives" she said referring also to their previous intervention in the fight that had saved both her and Tsuki's lives.

"Enough with this. We have more pressing matters to discuss" Kaien interrupted them and went to stand beside the black dragon.

Sakura, feeling much better quickly stood up, not noticing Toshiro's disappointed look at the loss of her warmth.

"Indeed we have other thing to discuss. You have some explaining to do" she said and pointed and accusing finger at him. Tsuki went to stand beside her, feeling a little overprotective-well, more than usual-of her rider now that they were in the presence of two other dragons and their riders.

"What do you want to know?" asked the man casually, his almost indifferent expression making Sakura angrier at him.

"First of all, how did you know that we needed help?"

"It wasn't that hard. A dragon and a rider taking their flight is not something that happens every day. Also, a number of shadows as great as the one we faced today is also rare. It wasn't a coincidence that they decided to make their move today that you took your first flight"

Sakura nodded, feeling satisfied enough with his answer. It sounded logical. But she wasn't over. Oh no, she was far from it.

"Who are you really? A shop owner, a dragon rider? What?" it was a question that had been eating her and she needed an answer. She needed to know the truth.

"I'm a little of both"

She gaped at his answer "That's not enough"

"That's all I offer" he said smugly.

Sakura growled at him but chose not yell, for now at least. She needed answers and she was positive that lashing out on him wouldn't help her situation "Why did you choose me?"

"It was never my choice, girl. Tsuki chose you. There is nothing I could have said or done to change that. Once a dragon chooses you, your fates are bound together. You were meant to be a dragon rider and Tsuki was meant to be your dragon. Just the way Arasoi was meant to be mine" he said and patted the black dragons neck "And Ryoshi was meant to be Kurenai's" he motioned to the blue dragon.

Sakura caressed Tsuki's silver-scaled neck. Suddenly, a question popped into her head and even though it was slightly irrelevant to their current discussion, she just had to ask.

"Hey, I have another question" she said earning the attention of both Kaien and Kureanai "In the fight….I noticed arrows. I saw a few of them killing off those things but I couldn't find their source. Do you happen to know anything about it"

Kurenai shot up from her position while slapping her forehead "Oh Kaien! How could we forget? We need to call him. It's about time they met"

Sakura looked at them confused "Who? What are you talking about?" But they paid her no mind.

Kaien turned to the black dragon "Arasoi go bring him here"

The emerald-eyed beast nodded and without a moment's hesitation he was out of the cave, flying to God-knows-where.

"Who is this guy?" Sakura asked once more.

"You'll see" was all the answer she got from Kaien causing her to cross her arms across her chest angrily earning a smirk from Toshiro who had chosen to remain silent and watch their conversation.

A few minutes later they heard the characteristic sound of a dragon's wings and knew that Arasoi was back. Sakura had her back turned so she didn't notice the tall, male figure enter the cave along with the dragon. She was desperately trying to stop herself from hitting Kaien but his indifferent and smug behavior was making it all the more difficult.

"Welcome!" she heard Kurenai's warm greeting and guessed that their…..visitor had arrived. She turned around to meet this stranger who, as it seemed, had helped save her and her dragon.

She gasped and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"NEJI?!"

**TBC**

**Here you go! Chapter 14! Things are starting to get interesting! Kaien and Kurenai are dragon riders AND Neji comes into play once more! Also, the Master in angry that Sakura and Tsuki took their first flight! Poor shadow! I almost feel sorry for it! **

**Hope you like it! And don't forget: READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Journey to the past

**Chapter 15: Journey to the past**

"NEJI?!"

"Nice to see you too, Sakura" said the pearly-eyes man and sent her a satisfied smirk.

She turned to Kaien with an angry and confused expression on her face.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, I feel loved" interrupted Neji while faking a hurt tone.

"You, shut up" Sakura pinned him with a glare before turning to Kaien once more "You, speak up. What the hell is going on here?"

"Questions will be answ-"

"Then answer them, damn it!"

Kaien shot her a look and Sakura was sure that she heard him murmur something about 'hormonal teenage girls' but she chose to ignore it. Why couldn't these people understand that she needed answers? Suddenly, her life was being turned upside down and she couldn't even do anything about it! First, there were those strange things that had attacked them, then the strange man from the shop and the town's librarian turned out to be dragon riders and now, Neji was also in this? What else should she expect? And when she thought that she had heard it all…..

"Sakura, I would like you to officially meet your Guardian"

"My what?" asked the girl, surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"Your Guardian" the man said as a matter of fact; as if she was supposed to know this particular piece of information.

"And I am supposed to know this? What is a Guardian, anyway?" asked the girl more confused than ever. She couldn't understand a thing! What the hell was going on? There were suddenly all these people around her that knew more about her life than she did.

"I suggest we all sit down. I suspect that we will be doing much talking and explaining today" said Kurenai before Kaien could explain more about the whole Guardian thing. Silently they all agreed with the ruby-eyed woman and sat down comfortably. Sakura leaned on Tsuki who was curled around her, still a little worried about her rider's well being. Toshiro sat on her left with Neji across from them with Kurenai on his right. Kurenai's dragon, Ryoshi, remained by her rider's side with the black dragon, Arasoi, at her side. Kaien sat down in front of his dragon and crossed his arms across his chest. He started speaking.

"Well, as you see I am ready to answer whatever questions you might have"

"About time" Sakura murmured and chose to ignore the glare that the dark-haired man sent her way "Now, you start with this whole 'Guardian' thing"

"A Guardian in a person sworn to protect you-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" she interrupted "Who said that I need protection? Why was he even chosen to protect me?"

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me" Kaien said sternly before continuing "Now, you don't have a choice. Every dragon rider has a Guardian. A new born dragon is vulnerable and an inexperienced rider cannot protect their dragon properly. Dragon riders have always had enemies. When a dragon is born, the Earth itself changes. A dragon's birth is a ray of hope in dark times. And right now, dark times we live in. But a Guardian's job isn't just to make sure that dragon and rider are safe. His first responsibility is to make sure that the dragon will be born. There are evil people out there that greatly benefit when a dragon dies. Dragons are what keep the darkness from rising. You were lucky that none tried to take the egg from you or worse….destroy it. A Guardian follows the one that he has taken under his wing everywhere. They must be able to interfere immediately in case of danger"

Sakura listened in amazement. She had known from the very first moment that Tsuki's egg shell broke that her life would never be the same again. She had never realized how much it would really change….She glanced at Neji who only smirked at her when he caught her gaze. The jerk….He was enjoying this!

"How is it that the jerk over there was chosen to be my Guardian?" she asked while pointing at the long haired male.

"I missed you too, cherry" Neji answered with a shake of his head. He had been right. Sakura truly was one of kind.

"Oh, shut up" she replied before turning to Kaien, clearly expecting an answer to her question.

"Well, your Guardian is not for you to choose. The moment Tsuki chose you Neji was instantly assigned as your Guardian"

"How did he know that it was me the one he had to protect?"

"At first he didn't. But as I told you before, you cannot choose your Guardian and a Guardian cannot choose a rider. It's just the way things work."

"How can someone become a Guardian?"

"Why?" interrupted Neji, who seemed to be doing that a lot lately "Interested in joining the club?"

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, don't worry. Your time will come, too" growled Sakura without even turning to face him. How much she wanted to punch him for lying to her but she had to wait. His time would come too. But for now, she needed answers. And the only one who had answers for her was Kaien. She motioned for him to continue and listened carefully to what he had to say.

"You cannot become a Guardian. You are born one. At first, you can't know that you are one but as the time passes and your powers develop….the signs are clearer than day. Eventually you will have to accept what you are and learn to live with it. Being a Guardian is a gift. They are almost as rare as dragon riders"

"What kind of powers to they have?" asked Toshiro with genuine interest and curiosity laced in his voice.

"It depends. A common trait that all Guardians have is the ability to see every mythical creature-mythical to most humans, anyway. There creatures have been hunted down and killed by humans through the centuries. Their need to survive allowed them to develop a certain ability. They can choose who they reveal themselves to. But no creature of legend can hide from the eyes of a Guardian"

"Oh, it's like that time in my room" Sakura murmured more to herself than anyone else but the still managed to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro, surprised. She had never mentioned anything unusual to him.

"Well, a week or so after Tsuki was hatched, I was in my room with her. She was resting on my shoulder when suddenly burst in the room. I was sure that she would freak out but she didn't. She couldn't see Tsuki"

"Now, that's exactly what I'm talking about. These creatures needed to survive. It was only natural that they would find a way to protect themselves from their greatest enemy. Humans."

Sakura remained silent for a while. All these were a lot to take in. Her life had changed from the moment she got Tsuki but this was getting ridiculous. Judging by what Kaien had said, she didn't have much power over things that concerned her own life. She had never chosen to be a dragon rider, she had never chosen to get attacked, and she had never chosen to have a Guardian protecting her. Not that she regretted getting Tsuki. Far from it. Tsuki was the best thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life and she couldn't even dream of her life without her dear dragon by her side. It was simple. There was no Sakura without Tsuki. But things were getting serious. They could have died today. And they would probably be dead if it weren't for Kaien and Kurenai and Neji. She herself at least came close enough to it. Then there was Kaien and Kurenai. She highly doubted that the fact that they were in Konoha from the very beginning was a coincidence. It couldn't be. It wasn't out of luck that she had found Kaien's shop; the same way that it wasn't out of luck that she had met Kurenai that day, when she had gone to the library to search for books about dragons. Now that she thought better about it, only the fact that Kurenai knew exactly what she needed that day, should have made her suspicious. But she still had a lot of questions and she didn't know how much time.

"And now, you" she said firmly and turned to Neji "You better start explaining before things get ugly"

"Now, things don't have to get out of hand" the brunette answered while shaking his head "Right, Sakura?"

"Who are you really?"

"I think that we cleared that up. I am your Guardian"

"Don't play dump with me. You know what I mean. Why did you pose as a judge at the competition? Why did you lie to me?"

"Well, technically I wasn't lying; I was merely hiding the truth. Now, abou the second part of your question…..I wasn't posing."

"What do you mean you weren't posing? Clearly, you being there wasn't a simple coincidence. You were there with a purpose and I would really like to know it."

"Well, I've been your Guardian for the past two months and a half and I will probably be for a long time; the competition was a good chance to meet you officially. And if you really want to know, I indeed am an artist. I was offered the position of the judge. It is true that I took advantage of this…unexpected turn of events but it wasn't in my initial plan"

"So, you really are a famous artist?"

"You could say that. I am not that kind of a person that sits around all day doing nothing. And I really did have nothing to do before I became you Guardian. Training was an option but even that cannot last longer than 3-4 hours per day. You could say that I….found a hobby."

Sakura nodded, satisfied with his answer but she was far from over.

"You said something about training…..What kind of training?"

"As Guardians, our responsibility is to make sure that no harm comes upon the riders that we protect. We must be ready to face any threat that might appear in our way. We train physically and mentally. We also develop our powers."

"Powers? What powers?"

"Every Guardian has a special power apart from the ability to see every mythical creature. We must train hard to able to use our powers to the fullest."

"Well, what's your power?"

Neji smirked "I thought you'd never ask" which caused Sakura to roll her eyes at his smugness "I was gifted with exceptional eyesight. My eyes rival those of dragon"

"Cocky jerk" the girl murmured but made sure that he heard her before resuming her interrogation "How did you find out that you are a Guardian?" she had been dying to ask that. Something told her that she was going to get an interesting answer.

"When I was little, I thought that I was weird or crazy or something like that. I could see things that other kids my age couldn't. I told my father once, but he just laughed it off as my imagination getting the better of me. I tried to convince myself that it was just that but deep down I knew that it was much more. And then my father was killed"

Sakura gasped at that and her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! It's ok if you don't want to talk-"

"No, it's ok" he interrupted her before she could finish her sentence "Many years have passed since then. Anyway, my father was killed by a rogue group of shadows-the things that attacked you. They must have felt the presence of a Guardian, my presence, and thought that if they killed me, they would able to rank up in their social structure-whatever social structure these creatures have. It is no small feat to kill a Guardian. My father tried to protect me but he didn't make it. I would have been dead myself if it weren't for Kaien. He too had sensed my presence and the danger and came to my aid. I had nothing left and after he explained to me exactly what I was and what I had to do, I followed him. I've been living with him since then"

Sakura could only stare as the boy finished his story. She could have never guessed that he had been through such difficult situations. She felt bad. She had treated him like a bitch and he didn't deserve it. She should be thankful. The only thing he wanted was to protect her and her dragon. And then it clicked.

Sakura looked up and narrowed emerald her eyes that, for a split second, reminded them of a dragon's eyes.

"Wait a minute…..Both of you" she said while glancing between Neji and Kaien "have many times repeated that I need protection. Why? And more importantly, from who?"

Kaien and Kurenai shared a look before shifting their eyes to Neji. It was all the answer Sakura needed. Something was wrong and she knew it. They were hiding something from her; something important. Something that had to do with her and her dragon. This all couldn't just be a mere coincidence. It was something more than that. Something that she couldn't understand, for now at least. And she was sure that they knew. Kaien, Kurenai and Neji knew what it was and they were keeping it from her. Why, she didn't know. But she intended to find out. These people knew more about her life and her future than her and it was, the very least, irritating. But this wasn't about a mere annoyance, was it? It was something much bigger because of which, a group of black monsters had tried to kill her. But it wasn't so much about her. It was about the people she loved. She knew how it went. If you want to bring someone to their knees, first you attack their heart. And she couldn't-wouldn't allow that to happen. But if she wanted to protect herself and her dear ones, first she had to know what she was going up against. You must know your enemies if you want to defeat them. And something told her, that Kaien, Kurenai and Neji knew.

"You know. You know what's going on and you're not telling me" she said as a matter of fact and watched carefully, waiting for their reactions. She thought she saw something akin to uncertainty pass over Kurenai's face and her theory was proved right. They did know.

"I demand to know" she said calmly but the stillness in her voice spoke otherwise.

"Sakura, please-"

"No, Toshiro. That's enough. Mine and Tsuki's lives were put to danger today. No more lies. No more hiding the truth. I want to know…..and I want to know everything. From the very beginning" she replied at the boy, who thought it was better not to push his luck anymore, and sent Kaien a pointed look. Her message was clear.

The dark-haired man sighed and looked at Kurenai as if expecting her to do or say something to get them out of this situation.

"We have no other choice, Kaien. She was almost killed today. And he might try it again. She has the right to know!"

"Wait, wait….Who is _'he'_? And what do you mean try again? Someone wants me dead?"

Kaien ran a hand through his black hair and leaned on his dragon for support. Suddenly he seemed a lot older than before. Arasoi moved, allowing his rider to take a more comfortable position against his side.

"You better get comfortable, then" said the man after a couple of seconds of silence "It's a long story"

"We have time" answered Sakura leaving no room for argument. She was going to learn the truth and she was going to do it now. There was no turning back.

"There was a time…so many centuries ago that no one can remember, that mythical creatures and humans lived in peace. There was no war between these two worlds. It was what we now call 'The Golden Age'. Dragons, unicorns, gryphons, humans…..They all lived in complete harmony. They were bonded in a special way that allowed them to prosper in a unique way. They weren't rich but they were happy. You could see dragons flying over small villages and the villagers waving at them in delight, snow-white unicorns giving rides to small children and huge Mountain Lions helping them with the hunt. But it was never meant to last"

Sakura watched as Kaien's eyes darkened and got a far off look, as if remembering something that had long since passed.

"Soon, humans became greedy and demanding. They were willing to take but when it came to giving back….They were reluctant. They stopped appreciating all the things the mythical creatures had done for them and started seeing them as competition. But soon, it evolved; and they started seeing them as enemies. After that, everything became worse. And a war broke loose. A war between two different worlds that used to live in harmony. All the odds were against them. It was the survival of the one race over the other. But then….a ray of hope shone in the form of a dragon and a brave young woman whose friendship could not be broken by the hate of war. Their special bond showed their races that all they needed was each other and no gold or diamond could ever replace that. The dragon was Arboth the Lighting Breather and the girl was Elasha the Peacemaker. She was the first dragon rider. Together with Arboth they brought their races closer and soon the sky was alive with dragons and dragon riders. Their example drove humans to reconsider and they soon dropped their weapons and went back to their old lives, when they were happy. But all good things come to an end. And the worse thing was that, neither of the races could do anything about it. When they realized what was going on, it was already too late. He came and turned that Land of Myth into a burning Hell. He fooled every single one of them. He was one of their own, after all. A dragon rider. A very skilled and promising young dragon rider"

"But why would a dragon rider do that?" asked Sakura, not really believing what she was hearing. Why would a dragon rider turn evil? What could drive him to betraying his own people?

"Power, Sakura, can make people go blind. And once you're blinded it is impossible to turn back to your old self. The want for power and dominance drove him to going against his own people. He poisoned humans' souls with lies and empty promises and soon everything was burning. Humans did unspeakable things. They slaughtered unicorns and skinned Mountain Lions. It was out of control. But fortunately for everyone, Elasha and Arboth managed to seal his powers in Elasha's diamond medallion before using their powers to hide it in the deepest part of Earth so it would never be used again for evil. He didn't die but he was weak and his dragon was killed in the fight; and without his powers he was nothing but a walking corpse"

Sakura flinched at the mention of the killed dragon and instinctively pressed harder up against Tsuki who nuzzled her neck affectionately. Even the mere thought of loosing Tsuki made Sakura's heart clench painfully.

"He was banished from those Lands but at what price? Elasha and Arboth used up all their powers and sacrificed themselves to save them all. They died a glorious death and we still honor their memory. We will always remember the first dragon rider, Elasha the Peacemaker and her dragon, Arboth the Lightning Breather"

"But" started Sakura "who was he?"

The pink-haired girl flinched when she noticed the way Kaien's eyes darkened. Something burned in them and it wasn't necessarily good.

"Him…Madara the Warlord" the dark-haired man spat the name with venom dripping with every syllable. He had a disgusted loon on his face that made Sakura cringe.

"Madara?" Sakura whispered, testing the name. The mere mention of it sent a wild shiver down her spine and a sudden feeling of fear settled in her heart. That name held evil power in it…She could feel it in the air. It seemed to her that the temperature had dropped a few degrees at the mention of it. She didn't dare imagine how the real Madara was if the mere mention of his name had that effect. She was afraid to do so…..

"Yes. The Warlord" Kaien said mockingly and a sarcastic smile made its way to his lips. It was almost bittersweet….it made Sakura think and as she turned out she wasn't the only one because before she had the chance to speak, Toshiro beat her to it by asking an interesting question that she too would have asked.

"You said that no one can remember those times of peace…..How is it that you know all these?"

Kaien and Kurenai shared a look. They had to tell them the whole truth. They had come this far; there was no turning back. Everything or nothing. Ignorance is more dangerous than any enemy and they were in danger; grave danger.

"I was there"

Two pairs of human eyes and a pair of dragon eyes widened at that. Was this man really crazy?

"W-what?" Sakura breathed out, dumbfounded and utterly shocked. If she thought that Kaien was crazy before, then after this revelation she was absolutely sure! There was no way this man was telling the truth. It was not humanly possible! But then again, a couple of months ago she was sure that dragon's were nothing but fairy-tales. But still….this was too much. For a human to be so old and still be alive and look so young! What else should she expect? She ran a hand through her petal pink hair and took deep relaxing breaths. She needed to regain her composure before she continued. And as far as she could tell, Toshiro was in the same state as her. Taking another deep breath, she looked at Kaien with her disbelief shinning in her emerald-green eyes.

"You were there? How is that even possible?" she started and impatiently waited for his reply.

"There are many things that you have yet to discover about dragon riders, Sakura. Believe me when I say that you'll be surprised"

"So you're serious about all this? You were really there?" this time it was Toshiro who asked; having gotten over the initial shock, he couldn't hide his amazement and curiosity.

Kaien nodded "We both were, Kurenai and I"

Sakura's gaze shot to the ruby-eyes woman who only smiled at her in return. It was all the answer she needed. It was hard to believe that these people, who looked no more than 30 years old, were in truth, many centuries old.

"How old are you exactly?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I will be completing my 4,543rd year of age in October 27. Kurenai is two years younger than me"

Both Sakura and Toshiro tried hard not to fall over from shock. 4,543 years old?! What the hell?! Was this man serious? Sakura heard Neji laugh and say something along the lines of 'look on her face' but didn't snap a comeback at him. She was too shocked to speak. These people had seen civilizations rise and fall! But wait…..If they had been truly there, it meant that they had also met Madara! Sakura's expression suddenly became serious; that didn't go unnoticed by Neji.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked softly and moved closer to her. When his pearly eyes met her emerald orbs, his worries were confirmed. He could recognize fear when he saw it and right now, Sakura was afraid. He swiftly sat down beside her while putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer to his body. He knew that she needed comfort ad reassurance. He had been her Guardian for two months and a half but he already knew more about her than she could imagine. It comparison to other Guardians that were with their riders hundreds or even thousands of years, two and a half months were almost nothing but it turned out to be enough for him to bond with her(even though it was without her knowledge). He had seen the way she cared about others more than she did about herself. He had grown to like her. And right now she needed his help but not as her Guardian; she needed a friend. He had heard of Guardians staying with their riders their whole lives, some of them even falling in love. It was true that he really cared about but in a brotherly way. Neji felt that she was closer to him than Kaien or Kurenai even though he had been with them more than half his life. Sakura was family. And whoever hurt her was going to pay.

Neji started rubbing her back in circles to sooth her, waiting until she was ready to say what had upset her so much. Sakura looked up at him and sent him a soft smile when she noticed worry swimming in his pearly eyes.

"If you were there…..It means that you saw the fight between Elasha and Madara. You have met him. You have met Madara" she said, her voice a little shaky.

Kaien let out a chuckle. And Sakura was sure that it wasn't out of amusement. It was a darker, bittersweet chuckle that hid a double meaning behind it. The way Kurenai tensed up immediately didn't go unnoticed, too.

"It's more than that"

Sakura looked up at him in confusion "What do you mean?"

"It is true that I witnessed the fight. I was young then. Arasoi was only two years old but I was an active dragon rider, going on missions and such. Back then, once your dragon completed his first year of age, you were put in a team along with two other riders for five years. Kurenai is one of them"

"But, where does Madara fit in all this?" Toshiro asked with narrowed eyes. Whether it was from confusion or the fact that Neji was hugging Sakura, he wasn't sure.

"Madara isn't just a rider corrupted by power. Back then Madara was out teammate. He was our friend"

Time seemed to freeze over as Kaien's words sank in their heads.

"WHAT?!" both Sakura and Toshiro yelled together, the girl instantly forgetting her previous fear. Madara was….he was Kaien and Kurenai's friend? For a moment she felt lightheaded and had to grip Neji's hand in order not to fall back. This wasn't good. It only complicated things more and they didn't need that. Someone out there really hated them. This couldn't be happening. What had she done to deserve this? Her life had taken an awful turn. What was she supposed to do? She knew that Kaien, Kurenai and Neji expected something from her. She didn't know exactly what it was, even though she had a few ideas at the back of her mind. But how was she supposed to do something when she felt so….weak? Dragon riders were supposed to be brave and fearless….She didn't feel all that brave or fearless…..

"It's true" spoke up Kurenai who up until then had remained silent "Kaien and I were two inexperienced riders with their hatchlings. Madara was a talented and skilled rider and his dragon was a full grown adult when we were assigned as his team. He taught us many things about the life of a rider. We respected and admired him. We went on many missions together. His fighting skills were unique and his power surpassed only by Elasha the Peacemaker herself."

"Then how did he become evil?" asked Toshiro who couldn't understand a thing. Kurenai spoke with great sadness in her voice. The man she was describing sounded like the perfect rider. Brave, smart, skilled, strong…..He had everything. Friends, peace, a team that admired him, power…Who could ever ask for more? What could have driven such a man to become evil?

"It was so sudden" replied Kurenai and shook her head in sadness and disappointment.

"He was sent on a solo mission" continued Kaien "When we asked him to tell us more about it he refused saying that it was confidential. He departed for the Lands of the West. We never learnt the purpose of the mission or what happened there. But when he returned…..he had changed. We knew that something was terribly wrong from the moment we saw him. His aura was different….Evil…..We could almost feel it…..His hunger for power. A couple of weeks later, he challenged Elasha and Arboth to a fight. But he overestimated his powers. He couldn't defeat the love between Elasha and Arboth and break their bond. And so he was defeated and weakened and his dragon was killed in the fight. But now he is rising again. Somehow, after many centuries of searching, he managed to locate and reclaim the medallion in which Elasha sealed his powers 4,000 years ago. But he cannot use it to its full potential yet or regain his powers completely. He is waiting for the perfect moment. The First Moon of Autumn. It's the most magical and powerful day of the year."

Sakura remained silent for a few minutes, trying to make some sense out of all these. She already knew that the situation they were in was a hard and difficult one. She just hadn't realized to what extent. Things were much more serious than she had first expected. The First Moon of Autumn was only three months away. She suspected than Kaien wanted her help in fighting Madara. She doubted she would be of any help. Madara was three months away from taking over the world and she was nothing but an inexperienced rider who had taken her first flight only a few hours ago. She was as good as dead. She had problems dealing with the man's followers, those dragon-like shadows; she didn't dare think how it would be to go against the man himself. She shuddered at the thought which only resulted in Neji tightening his arms around her. She was about to ask a question that would clear things up but Toshiro beat her to it. As it turned out, their way of thinking was similar.

"I understand it when you say that we are in danger but there is one thing I'd like to know. What is it that you want from Sakura? What it is that you want form us?"

"I don't want anything from you, boy" said Kaien and shook his head.

"Well, too bad. Whether you like it or not, I'm in this as much as you are and I'm not backing off" the white-haired boy said and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly. Despite the heavy atmosphere, the look on the young man's face caused Sakura to giggle. Toshiro was just like that. And she was happy and grateful for it.

"And I ask again" the boy continued "What is it that you want from Sakura?"

Kaien turned and his eyes clashed with Sakura's.

"She is our only hope"

"Your….only hope?" asked the girl almost timidly "For what?"

"For freedom. You are the only one who can put an end to all these"

"How?" she asked "What is it that I can do that you can't? I am nothing compared to you. You are experienced and strong. I am nothing but an inexperienced rider. I will be more trouble than help"

"Sakura" it was Neji who spoke "Do not underestimate your powers. You don't know it yet, but soon you'll be much stronger than any of us"

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked, confusion and surprise written all over her face "Kaien and Kurenai have been dragon riders for more than 4,000 years. I've been only for a couple of months. I don't stand a chance!"

"Sakura!" yelled Kaien and both his face and voice were serious. The girl looked at him with confusion shinning in her emerald eyes as he continued "It isn't experience that makes dragon riders who they are. What makes them strong is the Heart of the Dragon that burns inside of them and flows through their dragons. A wise dragon rider isn't the one that takes pride in h poiswers; wise is a rider than knows his weaknesses and can use them to their advantage. I can feel the Heart of the Dragon burning within you and Tsuki. This is a power more important than any other."

"So, you really are serious about me being involved in this" said the pink-haired girl, finally starting to realize what was REALLY going on "But still, even if what you say is true, and I do have powers, I don't know how to use them. In fact, even my cat is more experienced in fighting than me!"

Kaien chuckled and shook his head in amusement. When his eyes met hers once more, Sakura was surprised to see that any signs of his previous, dare she say, fear had vanished. A new kind of light was shinning in his aqua-green eyes; one that, for some strange reason, gave Sakura hope.

Suddenly his eyes grew serious when he spoke to her.

"Haruno Sakura, do you accept this mission? But before you answer I shall first warn you. The mission is dangerous and our opponent powerful. We might not survive."

Sakura's head shot up at his words and for a moment she felt fear grip her heart.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will protect you with my life" said Neji and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. She took comfort in his words but it was still not enough. This was a life and death situation. She could end up dead. But then…..there was always the possibility that she would survive. She had loyal friends around her and she didn't doubt for a moment that Neji would indeed protect her with his life. The destiny of the world as they knew it rested on her shoulders. It was a difficult but at the same time easy decision. It was either her or the world; and she wasn't going to sacrifice the fate of a whole world because she was afraid of death. Images of the people that she cared about the most flashed through her mind. Her mother, her sister, Tsuki, Toshiro, Rukia….If she defeated that man, Madara, she was saving them from a terrible fate. Her eyes met Tsohiro's aqua-blue orbs. She balled her fists and gritted her teeth. She had made her decision. She was going to do it. She was going to save the world and her dear ones…even if it meant her death.

With a deep breath, she raised her head and met Kaien's clever eyes with determination shinning in her emerald orbs.

"I accept"

For a moment she noticed that Toshiro was ready to say something. He intended to try and stop her. She shot him a reassuring grin and winked at him. For a moment he looked surprised but then a smirk formed on his lips. He was in.

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief and Kaien's face broke into a smile. He had a certain spark in his eyes that made Sakura excited. He stood up from his spot against his dragon's side and straightened his pose.

"Then, let the training begin"

**TBC**

**Here you go guys! I really like this chapter! Kaien and Kurenai's pasts are revealed as well as the 'Golden Age' of the world! Also, Madara is the evil rider (I know, classic, but what can I do? There was no way I was going to use Orochimaru as the bad guy! There was also Aizen I could have chosen but-in my opinion-he didn't fit the role. Sorry to any of you that wanted a love triangle NejiSakuraToshiro but I'm going to keep Neji and Sakura's relationship as it is. There will be some sweet moments between then in the next chapter but it will be in a 'brother-sister' way. Also, Sakura's training in just about to start! Oh, and the next chapter will be begin with a time skip! I hope you liked it! Don't forget: READ AND REVIEW! **

**PS: I'm already thinking of a sequel so if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me or something that you'd like to see in the sequel, feel to send me a message! I'd be happy to hear what you have to say! **

**Lots of love!**


	16. The Oath

**Chapter 16: The Oath**

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

"Come on Sakura! Is that all you got?" asked Neji teasingly with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"Just wait you self-centered jerk! I'll wipe that cocky smirk off your face!" snapped back a panting Sakura and tightened her grip on the hilt of her practice sword. It was blunt but it could land quite a hit. She lunged forward and their swords clashed, causing sparks to fly. Neji put more pressure on his own weapon trying to make the pink-haired girl step back but she held her ground. Sakura pushed harder giving the long-haired brunette a hard time keeping his footing. She smirked at her Guardian's surprised look. He still hadn't gotten used to the unusual amount of strength she possessed. At first, she too was surprised. She didn't know she had it in her. But as it turned out, she had a special talent in punching and breaking things, preferably bones. In the course of the three months that they had been training with Neji, she had broken a fair share of his ribs (that were always healed by Kurenai afterwards). And she was damn proud of it! She didn't like hurting Neji, of course. But landing kicks and punches meant that she was improving and that she was getting stronger.

Sakura gave a hard shove to untangle their swords and gain some time to analyze her situation. Neji was faster than her so trying to outrun him or attempt to land multiple hits wasn't an option. He would probably block most, if not all, of them and she would be defeated. She on the other hand had her strength to back her up. It was almost certain that she was stronger than Neji-something that she didn't miss a chance to rub in the young Guardian's face-and she would top him in a wrestling fight. The difficult part was to actually make Neji loose his balance, which was almost freaking impossible! The brunette was as balanced as a mountain and as light as a feather! She could always try to confuse him but she highly doubted that it would have any effect on him. Damn that man! It seemed like he could predict her every move. And it was driving her crazy!

Neji smirked when he saw her frown without really realizing it. She was probably trying to find a weakness or a crack in his defenses. He had to admit, she was pretty stubborn, always trying to beat him. And if he wanted to be honest, she had come pretty close to it many a time, not that he would ever admit that to her. But he was damn proud of her! She had progressed so much during the past three months it was almost unbelievable! If anyone had told him some time ago that Sakura would have so much talent and skill in fighting, he would have laughed it off. Not that he didn't have faith in her. It was quite the contrary, in fact. She just seemed so fragile to him, like a porcelain doll that would break if he even as much as touched her. Who would have thought that the petite pink-haired girl would have so much willpower?

His smirk widened when she let out a frustrated growl, probably finding nothing that would help her in defeating him. It wouldn't hurt to tease her a bit, would it?

"Tired? And here I thought that you would last more…..I'm disappointed" he said and fought down the urge to grin at her. She just was so easy to annoy and he simply loved getting under her skin. Some of her reactions were priceless!

"Shut up, baka! I'm thinking!" she growled back and held her sword tighter.

"Fighting is not about thinking, Sakura. In a real fight you don't have the time to think. It is a matter of life and death. Just follow your instincts. They are always right."

Sakura jumped forward aiming for his sides but he professionally blocked it with his blade. She growled and pushed down harder, trying to throw his sword out of his hands.

"Feel the sword, Sakura. It's not just a weapon. It's the extension of your hand; it's a part of your body."

The girl jumped back once again to untangle their swords for the hundredth time that day. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She had to find a way to land a blow or at least find an opening. What about a surprise attack? But he would be prepared for that….She needed something else…Something that would catch him unaware and give her the chance to end the fight victorious.

Neji could see that she was debating something but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He could see that she was tense. And that was one of her weaknesses. She thought too much. All she had to do was allow her movements to flow. She analyzed too much. It was good that she thought before doing something that could lead her to her death but sometimes you just had to listen to your heart and your sword. He could see that she was uncertain and uncertainty almost always ended up in death.

"Don't hold back, Sakura. Don't be afraid to take risks. Daring moves are like chess men moved forward. They may be beaten but they may start a winning game"

Sakura took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down as much as she could. She knew that Neji was right. She was tense and it wasn't helping at all. She was also over thinking things and that only made her situation all the more difficult. She had to find something that would catch him unaware and would throw him, even a little, out of balance. She looked around her, trying to find anything in the clearing they were training in that would help but with no luck. Only a big oak to her right where Kaien and his black dragon, Arasoi, were sitting watching them train.

'Kaien and Arasoi…..Arasoi…Tsuki!' Sakura fought down the urge to grin victoriously as her mind formed a plan. A pretty good one at that. Ha! She would show Neji that she had a few tricks up her sleeve too!

'_Tsuki…'_

'_Yes? What is it Sakura?'_ came the dragoness's reply a split second later.

'_I need you to do something for me…'_

XxxOxOxOxxX

Neji narrowed his pearly eyes at her and cautiously looked around him. He didn't know what she was thinking but something was off. He could tell that she was up to something by the way her body took a more confident stance, whether she knew it or not. She had something in mind and he couldn't possibly know what it was. The brunette knew that the pink-haired girl was smart. She had probably formed a plan. The problem was that she hadn't moved at all and was only standing there with her eyes closed. So, if she had found a way to defeat him, then why wasn't she moving? She could be waiting for him to make the first move but he highly doubted that she thought she could defeat him like that. She was stronger than him (not the he would ever admit it out loud. No way! That would bruise his ego too much!) but he was faster and far more experienced. She didn't stand a chance….unless…unless she had something else up her sleeve that he couldn't think off. But what could that be? He had trained her himself, whatever she knew he had taught her. Was it possible that she had progressed so much and he hadn't realized it? He highly doubted that. When he first started training with her she knew nothing about fighting. She didn't even know how to properly hold a sword! It was already hard to believe that she had progressed so much in such a short period of time. It took months or even years to master some of the techniques he had taught her and she…..she had mastered them in three months. But it was still kind of strange. He would wait…He was really curious to see what she was up to.

He saw her open her eyes and for a moment he thought that she was taunting him with her gaze but it was only for a split second. The next moment her eyes were serious again and assessing. He took a moment to look around him for any potential traps but it was enough for Sakura to lunge at him.

The pink-haired girl grabbed the hilt of her practice sword tighter and pushed hard when it came in contact with Neji's. If she wanted her plan to work, she had to keep him occupied; she had to keep his attention on her at all times. But her Guardian was well trained and it would be difficult keeping him from noticing his surroundings. But it was worth a shot. Now, she had to find a way to do just that. But how? Neji was a Guardian; a warrior. And he was damn good at it! But even he had to have a weakness; even if it was a small one. Sakura racked her brain, trying to figure it out while avoiding his sword but not without grunting from a couple of well aimed blows. Neji was strong-but not as strong as her. He was quicker and much more experienced which gave him a huge advantage. But…..Sakura fought hard to surpass a smirk that was threatening to bloom on her rosy lips, he was cocky. And she would be damned if she didn't use that against him.

She stumbled back a couple of steps-in purpose of course- and noticed Neji smirk at her.

'Just wait' she thought but did nothing to betray her plans. To someone that didn't know what she was planning, it would seem like the brunette had her cornered for good. She 'had lost her balance' and he was pushing her down hard with his sword. It would seem like she didn't stand a chance. She, on the other hand, knew better. Yes, she had stumbled back purposely but her feet were steady on the ground and that kept Neji from pushing her down any lower. Everything was going according to plan.

Sakura looked up at him with a fake glare and noticed his smirk widen. She had him where she wanted…..It was time to see if her plan was going to work.

"Are you ready to give up?" said Neji and she could practically hear the smugness in his voice. Too bad she was going to wipe that smirk off his face.

She looked up at him and this time she didn't care to hide the smirk that had bloomed on her own lips. If he was surprised at that, he didn't show it but she could see in his eyes that he was taken aback if only slightly.

"Not really" Sakura said and used her brute strength and his moments of surprise to shove him off her. This time it was he who stumbled back while she jumped back a few steps; enough to give him a clear view of the sky.

The rest happened almost too fast for Neji. A huge shadow covered the sun and when he turned his eyes to look up, he was met with a sight like no other. The five-month-old Tsuki was flapping her wings wildly and was approaching him at an alarming rate. But somehow, he found his feet unable to move and firmly rooted to the ground. The silver dragon had barred her teeth and her claws were gleaming dangerously. Her wings were shinning under the sun's rays and the light reflected on her polished horns. It was a sight to behold and one to be afraid of at the same time. Tsuki was only a few feet away from him when she let out a ferocious roar. Neji used to take pride in the fact that he wasn't easily unnerved or scared. But that roar struck fear in his heart and it was enough to knock him out of balance. He landed on the ground ungracefully but was too stunned to get back up.

Sakura didn't miss the chance. The moment Tsuki roared, she had already started running towards her Guardian knowing full well what was going to follow. Without wasting a minute, she straddled him on his waist and brought her sword to his neck. The blade was close enough to draw blood if he even as much as moved.

By the time Neji realized what had happened and why, it was already too late. Sakura had a sword at his neck and he couldn't move. He looked over her shoulder and saw Tsuki sitting a couple of feeat away from them, starting at them with amusement in her shinning cerulean eyes. Neji's eyes widened when he put the pieces together and realized what had really happened. He looked up at her with an accusing glare and he would have pointed a finger at her if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't move.

"You cheated"

Sakura answered his glare with a smirk of her own.

"All's fair in love and war"

Neji had nothing to say to that. If he wasn't a Guardian and a dignified warrior, he would have pouted. But because he WAS a Guardian AND a dignified warrior, he settled for a glare that would have sent any man running, but as it seemed it had no effect on the viridian eyed girl currently sitting on him.

"Can you please get off me now? You're heavy"

Sakura chose to ignore the 'heavy' comment and instead looked at him with a playful shine in her eyes. Neji didn't like that at all.

"Not until you admit defeat"

Neji's eyes widened slightly at them but quickly hardened once more. There was no way he was going to admit losing to Sakura out loud!

"Sakura" he said in a warning tone "Don't test my patience"

"Admit it. You lost"

"No. I didn't lose. You cheated"

"I highly doubt that it is considered cheating. After all, soon Tsuki and I will be fighting together. We have to learn to cooperate and work as a team"

" "

"Admit it"

"No"

"Oh come on! It's not that hard. I'll help you. Repeat after me 'Yes, I admit losing to you Sakura. You kicked my ass. You are so cool and clever that I didn't stand a chance'."

Neji growled at that "I said no"

"Then we're gonna stay here until morning. You know, I' quite comfortable-"

"Ok, ok! You win! Just get the hell off me!"

"Now, was it that difficult?" Sakura said with a teasing smile on her face and got off him before going to Tsuki and starting to the stroke the 32 foot tall dragon on her warm muzzle.

Neji quickly shot up and tied his sword around his waist. When he looked up he saw Kaien approaching them with a teasing smirk on his lips and inwardly groaned. First Sakura and now Kaien? Great, just great…..

Neji stood a little straighter, trying to save what little dignity he still had. He was a warrior and a damn good one at that! He shouldn't be behaving like a schoolboy who had just got rejected. He was a Guardian and he had just gotten beaten by the one he had to protect. If she had beaten him, even though it was not entirely on her own, then that meant that she had gotten stronger and she could take care of herself. What she did was smart. She threw him out of balance and found the chance to immobilize him. Even though he had spent most of his life around dragons, Arasoi and Ryoshi were nothing compared to Tsuki; especially when she was angry or in fighting mood. She already surpassed them in size and, as it turned out, ferocity. Even though, Arasoi, being an Occisor Tacitus, could become REALLY scary too.

Neji stood there, watching Sakura laugh as Tsuki nuzzled her neck affectionately. The girl threw her arms around the dragon's neck and planted a kiss on her shinny, silver scales. A small smile made its way to his lips. In the course of these three months, both Sakura and Tsuki had grown. He felt sad that soon this perfect picture would be ruined by Madara's hatred. Sakura knew what she was going up against, to an extent at least, and she could still laugh and smile. She still had hope even in these times of darkness. She truly was stronger than him.

"Proud, aren't you?" It was Kaien.

Without turning to face him, Neji nodded. He couldn't have been more proud. And he felt privileged and happy to be the Guardian of a rider like Sakura.

XxxOxOxOxxX

'You were great, Tsuki! You almost got me scared too!' Sakura said and laughed before starting to stroke the dragon's muzzle.

'I got him good, didn't I?' Tsuki answered and nuzzled her neck gently.

The pink-haired girl giggled happily and hugged the dragon around her long, swan-like neck. Her plan had worked perfectly AND she had successfully gotten under her Guardian's skin.

'Sakura' came Tsuki's voice and Sakura looked up at her confused. The dragon motioned above the girl' shoulder and the pink-haired young woman came face to face with Neji and Kaien, once she turned around. Both men were looking at her with an unreadable expression on their faces. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad but a gut feeling told her that something important was going to happen. And soon…..

She smiled nervously at them, weighted by their heavy and calculating gazes. She half expected Neji to accuse her of cheating or something like that. After all, if it weren't for Tsuki, she would have been pinned to the ground by the long haired brunette in a matter of minutes. What she got though was something else entirely…..

Suddenly, Neji kneeled down in front of her with his head bowed, his long hair swaying gently as he moved. He unsheathed his word, his REAL sword not the practice one, and held it horizontally in both his hands. He lifted it up as if expecting her to take it. Sakura was at a loss. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She looked around, trying to think of something, and noticed that Toshiro and Kurenai were only a couple of feet away, watching them. Lastly, her eyes landed on Kaien who had what seemed to be, a satisfied look on his face. She sent him a silent plea with her eyes, seeking his guidance. Kaien seemed to understand and he allowed a smile to grace his lips. He motioned to her to take the sword from Neji's hands.

The pink-haired girl turned her emerald eyes to her Guardian who was still kneeling in front of her, not moving an inch. With shaky hands she took the shiny blade from the pearl-eyed man's hands and held it in her own. What was she supposed to do now?

She didn't have to wait long. The brunette looked up and their eyes locked. Neji brought his right hand upon his chest, where his heart should be.

"By accepting that sword, you accept me as your eternal Guardian, your protector, your shield against all that is evil in this world and any other. From now on I shall be your light in the darkness, the fire that will keep you warm when the nights are cold, the one that stays awake when all others are asleep. I shall be the sword that fights when all others are broken, the tamer of the shadows and the bringer of the sun in the darkest night" Neji pulled out a ceremonial, silver dagger that she didn't know he had on him. With slow movements he brought it up and slashed the inside of his right hand, creating a long but not very deep gash. His blood left a red trail as it went down his wrist and arm.

Sakura was in a trance. Without realizing it, she lifted her left hand and took the elegant dagger from. It was as if her body was moving on its own. But at the same time she knew that she was doing the right thing. It was as if an ancient voice full of knowledge and wisdom was telling her what to do.

She lifted the dagger, the fading light of the sun momentary reflecting on the silver blade, and slashed her own right hand. She didn't feel pain; she didn't even winch when the slim blade tore her skin, drawing blood. She watched as her blood ran down her arm. Usually, she would have freaked at the sight of blood, especially her own; but this time, it seemed only natural to do this. She looked up and saw Neji looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. She moved closer and kneeled down with him. The handsome man lifted his slashed hand and held it front of him. Sakura followed his example and did the same.

Kaien watched them silently. He had witnessed the process of The Oath many times in the past but he couldn't help but admire these two. Never in his 4,000 years had he seen the same devotion in a Guardian's or rider's eyes. Something told him that these two would never be separated no matter the situation, no matter the circumstances. He was broken out of his thoughts when Neji continued.

"I pledge my life, my honor and my sword to you. I swear to protect you until the light fades from my eyes and my soul leaves my body to join my ancestors"

It came as an impulse to her, like it was something she desperately had to do. Without really giving it a second thought, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, their blood mixing.

They both felt the same jolt when the inside parts of their hands touched. It felt like a wave of electricity had hit them. The wind picked up around them and blew through their hair. It took Neji's hair out of its band but he made no move to readjust it. Something strange was happing and they both noticed it. There was light…There was light coming from their intertwined hands. A soft blue glow that was only becoming stronger and brighter as the seconds passed. But neither Neji nor Sakura dared close their eyes. This was a very special moment for them; one that neither would ever forget. Kurenai, Toshiro and even Kaien had to shield their eyes at some point but not them. Never them…..

Soon the light died down but neither made any move to separate their hands. After a few minutes of just sitting there and staring at each other, they slowly untangled their fingers. Sakura looked down at her injured hand and gasped. The wound was gone! Its place had taken a faint, red scar. But wait…That scar wasn't the straight line she had cut. Actually, she could make out a shape. She followed the faint lines and gasped for the second time in a matter of two minutes. She could make out two dragons…the one around the other in the shape of a sword…..How was that possible?

She looked up when she heard Neji chuckle. He extended his right hand to her and watched as she studied his palm. He had the same scar as her! The two dragons!

"W-What is this?" she whispered.

"This is the completion of The Oath. It is the ultimate bond between a Guardian and a dragon rider. It usually performed after a rider has beaten their Guardian in battle. It is what binds you together for the rest of your days" answered Kaien.

"So, this means….."

"It means that you won't be getting rid of me any time soon, cherry"

"A girl can always hope, right?"

"You know how to make me feel loved, Sakura" chuckled Neji and sent her a teasing look. Sakura giggled and shot him a playful look. Without a warning she jumped up and threw her hands around his neck bringing him closer. Without a moment's hesitation, Neji brought his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"I will protect you, Sakura. I swore it and I will do it" he whispered in her ear making her look at him. There was a sweet smile on her face that made Neji even angrier at Madara for forcing this sweet, innocent girl turn into a warrior that would soon have to fight in a war that she shouldn't have taken any part in.

"I don't want you to protect me because you gave an oath, Neji"

He looked at her surprised.

"I want you to be there for me because you are my friend…..Because we are friends"

Neji stared at her for a while before smiling. She truly was one of a kind. Never had he met anyone else with such a big heart. He nodded and suddenly, his smile turned into a smirk. He leaned in and said in spoke in her ear but loud enough for everyone to hear, even Kurenai and Toshiro (who was glaring daggers at Neji and was dangerously close to marching over and ripping Sakura from his embrace).

"I want you to remember something" he started and his smirk widened when he saw that he had her full attention "I'm so going to get back at you for that stunt that you pulled with Tsuki!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

It was well past midnight when Toshiro finally found her. She was lying down on her back, her hands behind her head working as a pillow. She was gazing at the starlit, night sky with a thoughtful expression on her face. She didn't seem to realize that he was there until he was only a couple of feet away from her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked breaking the silence and making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Toshiro! Didn't hear you coming" she said softly and made room for him to sit down beside her before turning her gaze to the sky once more.

"What's troubling you?" he asked after he got comfortable at her side.

"The future….."

"Why is that?"

Sakura exhaled deeply "The First Full Moon of Autumn is in three days…..I guess I'm just…..confused"

"Confused?"

"Yeah…..I mean, five months ago I was nothing but a normal, high school girl. I had my own expectations….my own dreams….Right now, my whole life has been turned upside down and I have no control over it."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing, you know. Think about it. If things hadn't gotten this turn, you might have never gotten Tsuki"

"I guess you are right" she said and sighed.

A few moments of silence passed before Sakura decided to break it.

"It's getting harder to lie to my mom. She has started asking questions and it's getting harder and harder as the days pass to look her in the eyes. I hate lying to her, Toshiro. I absolutely loath it; yet, it's all I ever do these past few months. There are times that I almost lose control. I wish I could tell her…..everything…..Just to lift this heavy burden off my chest"

"I understand Sakura. Sometimes it's hard even for me to keep all this from my dad. I can't even imagine how hard it must for you. But telling them would only make things worse. It would put them in more danger than they already are. Whether we like it or not, we, unintentionally, dragged them into this. Think about it. They are in more danger than we are. At least we know what we're fighting against. We are prepared-as prepared as we can be. They…they don't even know that such things as dragons and dragon riders exist. They are facing the unknown without their knowledge. We are ready to face that-to an extent at least. You were trained by Neji, who is an amazing warrior and I was trained in archery by Kurenai, whose aim is unsurpassed. But our families are not. You mother is just a vet and my dad is nothing but a high school headmaster. They are not warriors. They were never warned about the war that is about to break out. First of all, we must protect them. Them and all those who are innocent. Think about Rukia or Ichigo or Renji….Think about our friends. They never did anything wrong to deserve to be dragged in a war that might cost their lives just because they are out friends."

"But…." She started softly "How am I going to protect the ones I love, when I'm not sure I can protect myself? How am I going to look them in the eyes and know that it is because of me that they are in danger? That it is because of me that their home and maybe their lives will be ruined?"

Toshiro looked at her with understanding eyes and a soft expression on his handsome face. Gently, he took her hand in his own and started caressing it with his thumb.

"You'll do your best, Sakura. We will all do our best. No one is ever going to accuse you of letting them down. A heavy burden rests on your shoulders; a burden that not many would have been able to carry. You are only 17 years old and here you are…..about to fight a 4,000 year–old evil. If anyone else was in your place, they would have given up. But you didn't. You continued to train until you collapsed. It takes a lot of courage to accept a mission like this. It is not about the survival of us. It is about the survival of the world as we know it. It is only natural to be scared. I am scared too. I'm scared that when all this is over, I won't be able to feel the sun's rays on my skin or smell the ocean or visit my mother's grave again. But the thing is that this is bigger than you or me. This madman, Madara, wants to destroy our world and along with it everything that we love. Well, I'll be damned if I let him do that." he finished with a soft smile and gently squeezed her hand.

Sakura could only stare at him in wonder. His searched his eyes and realized that he wasn't just giving her false hopes. Those words came from his heart and held in them more truth than she would ever admit. When had Toshiro become so….breathtaking? She closed her emerald eyes and nodded with a soft smile on her face and a gentle squeeze of her hand. Strange…..The night was cool-almost chilly- but his hand was warm and soft to the touch. Sakura studied his face that sported a serene expression, with his eyes closed and the almost-full moon giving his snow-white hair a silvery hue. It was nice to see that at least one of them believed that there were chances of them winning. She didn't doubt their strength; quite the contrary. Despite the small amount of time, they had all grown in strength and skill and she also didn't doubt that against a normal opponent they would have come out of the battle victorious. But the thing was that this was not an ordinary enemy. They were going up against a 4,000 year-old evil that even Elasha the Peacemaker and Arboth the Lightning Breather had difficulties defeating. What chances did she have? She felt ridiculously insignificant and weak when she thought of their enemy…

"You are thinking about it again"

She was broken out of her thoughts by Toshiro's half-amused half-serious voice. How did he know…?

"You face betrays your feelings" he answered as if reading her mind and let out a chuckle when he heard her mumble something along the lines of 'I'll have to work on that'. The pink-haired dragon rider shifted her position to get a little more comfortable, moving-without realizing it- closer to the white-haired boy; her head almost leaning on his shoulder. Silence spread between them once more but this time it was different from the previous one. It was a comfortable kind of silence that calmed their minds and relaxed their tense from training bodies.

"You know, I used to think that you were nothing but a spoiled, arrogant jerk…" she said and fought down the urge to smirk at his surprised face.

"Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. You were a selfish, self-centered brat"

"Ouch. You know how to make me feel loved, Sakura" he answered with a (fake) expression of hurt on his handsome face.

"Hey! I'm being sincere here. You weren't exactly showing any good signs! You kept teasing me and bullying me!"

"I couldn't help it. You are so easy to rile up!" he said with a smirk and almost laughed out loud when he saw the dumbstruck look on her face.

"You're telling me…..that you used to tease me and piss me off….because it was funny?" she asked as if she had a five-year-old child beside her instead of Toshiro.

"In truth….no"

"Ugghh!" she exclaimed and pulled at her hair in frustration "You are driving me crazy! First you say that you like pissing me-by the way, you are doing an excellent job- and now you say-"

"I wanted to get a reaction out of you"

That stopped her. He…..what? What was he talking about? She honestly couldn't understand.

"What….what do you mean?" she asked softly, her surprise overpowering her previous irritation.

"Well, you were always so tense and so indifferent…..almost apathetic. I guess I wanted to see if I could get you to do something other than sitting silently in a desk and getting straight A's-without even breaking a sweat, might I add"

"Hey, I'm not apathetic" she argued and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Now you are not. But back then you rarely spoke-only when asked by the teacher-and you only hung out with Kuchiki. And that is not normal for a teenage, high-school girl"

"Would you have liked it better if I was one of your fan-girls?" she asked stubbornly and smirked inwardly in triumph when she noticed his disgusted expression at the mention of his crazy stalkers.

"God help me, absolutely no!"

"See? As you probably know, I am not a social butterfly by nature and back them I wasn't exactly liked by the other girls"

"Still….You could have tried to be a bit more social"

"Hey, all my life I've been teased for my forehead and my pink hair. I didn't want to risk it. I already had problems of my own. I really didn't need a bunch of air-headed, hormonal, teenage high school girls laughing at me"

"Why would they laugh at you?"

She sent him a dumb look "Hello? Because they can. I tried once to approach them but it backfired. They didn't stop teasing me until two weeks later. I'm not making the same mistake a second time"

"To tell you the truth…I can't really imagine you among those girly-girls"

"Is that so? And why is that?" she asked curiously while raising a delicate pink eyebrow.

"Come on….I mean, you? Wearing short skirts or heels or make up? The picture itself seems so wrong"

"Hey" she asked frowning slightly "What is that supposed to mean? Am I not feminine enough for your tastes?"

"I didn't mean it that way" he said with a nervous smile on his face while scratching the back of his head "I just….I meant-"

"Oh, I get it. You think I am too much of a tomboy, right? Well, I got news for you buddy: This is who I am" she said annoyed and slightly insulted.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way and you-"

"No"

"Come on Sakura. Don't act like a ba-"

"No"

"Just listen to me for a sec-"

"No"

"Will you please allow me to finish my sente-"

"No"

"Gahh! What's with you girls and misunderstandings? You are so hot-headed!" he half yelled in frustration while running a hand through his hair.

"So now I am the one misunderstanding things? Why is it that you boys just don't know when to shut up? You have this amazing ability to insult and hurt girls without even trying! And I am not hot-headed!" she exclaimed and fisted her hands at her sides.

"Yeah right! You are the most stubborn person I have ever met!"

"And you are so much better!" Sakura said, sarcasm clear as day in her voice.

"Actually I am. At least I let other people finish their sentences."

"Shut up! You air-headed brat!"

"Great come back. Tell me, how often do you dye your hair?" Toshiro smirked. He knew he had hit a soft spot.

"As often as you put yours in bleach"

"Haha. Very funny" he said with a sulky expression on his face.

"Thank you. I know that my sense of humor is unsurpassed" answered Sakura with a smug smirk gracing her lips.

"Note the sarcasm?" he replied as if talking to a five-year old.

"Note my fist connecting with your face if you continue speaking?" she asked with a dangerously sweet voice that clearly told him that she would not hesitate to do just that.

Toshiro didn't answer to the threat and they just stood there staring at each other.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before they finally realized the position they were in. During their little argument they had come closer. Sakura was between his legs and almost sited on Toshiro's lap, who was almost lying on his back, his weight supported on his elbows. Their faces were only inches apart and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Time seemed to have frozen as they stared in each other's eyes, emerald-green clashing with aqua- blue. It was almost impossible to look away; like a powerful magnet was pulling at them both. It was as if an invisible force was controlling their bodies and not them. Without really realizing it, they both started leaning in.

"Sakura…."he said huskily, almost in whisper.

"Toshiro….." her voice was also weak but thick with a strange emotion. Their breaths mingled as the distance between their lips grew shorter-

"Ahem" a voice came from behind them.

As if they had been burnt, they quickly jumped away from each other and blushed a vibrant red-Toshiro's was less obvious but it was still there. They turned and saw Neji standing a few feet away with his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for them. He sent them both a look but it was hard to tell what it was. His pearly eyes were hard to read-if not impossible.

The long-haired male fought down the urge to let his smirk surface and instead chose to proceed with what he intended to do in the first place.

"Kaien wishes to have a word with us. I suggest you follow me to Tsuki's cave. The dragons came back from the hunt a couple of minutes ago and they are all waiting for us"

Instantly forgetting their previous embarrassment, Toshiro and Sakura glanced at each other with the same question in their minds.

What could Kaien possibly want to tell them? Judging by Neji's serious expression, it was not something unimportant.

They quickly followed Neji, who had started walking away and towards the cave, each one of them lost deep in their thoughts.

**TBC**

**Hey guys! This is chapter 16 of "The Dragon's Egg"! I like the way it turned out! I hope you like it too. I just love the moment between Neji and Sakura at the beginning! They have grown really close (but no love triangle, sorry!). So, we have a jealous Toshiro but Sakura is still clueless! There is gonna be one more, final, chapter and I plan to make it LONG! Soon I will start writing the sequel so if anyone would like to share something with me, something that you would like to see in the story or any new characters feel free to PM me! I am open to suggestions! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Let's get the show on the road

**Chapter 17 :Let's get the show on the road**

"Please, be sited" said Kaien calmly as Neji, Sakura and Toshiro walked inside the spacious cave. Without questioning him, Neji sat near Kurenai, who was holding what appeared to be some kind of old-looking scroll. Sakura got comfortable in between Tsuki's front legs with Toshiro on her right.

"Now" started Kaien "It is about time we made a plan"

"A plan?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes. We must be prepared. The First Full Moon of Autumn is in three days. We don't have much time"

"That's true. But what are we supposed to do? For all we know, Madara might start his attack earlier" said Sakura and tried-in vain-to get rid of the sudden nervousness that had settled in her stomach.

"No. He needs the Full Moon. The pendant's true power can only be unleashed on the First Full Moon. There is no other way."

"What stops him?" continued Toshiro.

"His powers were sealed on a Full Moon and only then can they be unleashed. To reveal the medallion's true potential he will need a tremendous amount of power. If he does it any sooner, then it will have no effect and he will lose the greatest part of his powers. Madara is no fool. He wouldn't risk it. He has waited four thousand years to build up the power needed. He can wait another three days."

'We must ensure Konoha's safety. We cannot allow innocent people to be dragged into this and risk them being hurt or worse, killed' Tsuki said and all of them had to agree with her. They had to drag the battle away from the town. It was already bad enough that they had a four thousand years-old dragon rider bent on world domination. The least they needed was another reason to worry about.

"That is true" said Kurenai "These people have no part in this. We have to keep them safe. We must drag the battle as far away as we can. The less casualties the better"

"Wait, casualties?" interrupted Sakura "What do you mean 'casualties'?"

"In every war there are victims whether they are innocent or not" replied Kaien with a calm expression that for some reason made Sakura mad. It was as if he was referring to objects and not alive, human beings who deserved to live as much as they did and even more. Those people weren't the ones to start a war. They didn't even know that things like dragons and dragon riders were real. Innocent people being killed was not an option! Sakura wasn't sure what they were supposed to do but they had to make sure that they were as far away from Konoha as possible. It was already bad enough that her mother and sister were in danger because of her. She didn't need any more additional burden to her already heavy consciousness.

"There will be no casualties" she said firmly and for some reason none of them, not even Kaien, dared say anything. Perhaps it was the way her fists were clenched tightly, nails turning white, or perhaps it was that particular fire that was burning in her eyes that stopped them. Perhaps it was both…..

"But we still do not know where Madara is going to attack first" said Neji thoughtfully "As Kaien said, he is no fool. He probably knows that we will not risk the lives of the citizens of Konoha. What if he starts from there?"

"But why would he do that?" asked Toshiro even though he had an idea about the answer.

"To weaken our spirits, our resolve. We wish for no unnecessary deaths, yet he takes pleasure in it. He will not hesitate to order his disgusting followers to attack Konoha and kill whoever stands in their way. He will try to anger us; make rage consume us so we won't be able to think rationally and fight back"

Neji did have a point, Toshiro knew. He had never met this Madara but, though he would never admit out loud, his fear for him was only growing. The fact that they were a mere three days away from the fight that would decide the fate of the world as they knew it wasn't helping at all. They had a psycho, a powerful one at that, waiting for them to make a wrong move, make a mistake. There was no room for errors. But then…..something clicked in his mind…..and he didn't like it; not one bit…..

"He will try to eliminate all threats and obstacles, right?" the white-haired boy started and continued when Kaien nodded "You also said that he is going to attack Konoha to make us unable to fight" Another nod, from Neji this time "What if he attacks the town for another reason?"

"Where are you getting at?" Neji said and sent Toshiro a thoughtful look.

"He knows that if he attacks, we will not abandon the citizens. He knows that we will protect them to the best of our abilities."

"I still don't see your logic" Kurenai said and stared at her student.

"Think about it. He sends his lackeys to attack Konoha and create havoc. He knows that we will go to their aid. But that will keep us focused on his followers and not on him. And while we are occupied fending off his shadows, he can go after the biggest threat." Toshiro finished and glanced around the room and noticed their eyes widening.

"And right now, the biggest threat to him is…"

"…..Sakura" Toshiro finished for Neji.

All eyes turned to the pink-haired girl who was sitting silently in-between her dragon's front legs, her head hung low. She was just sitting there, unmoving and not saying a word. Sakura balled her fists and gritted her teeth. It was happening again. More people were in danger because of her. More human lives were going to be lost because of her…..Well….There was no fucking way she was going to allow that! So, the maniac wanted to kill her? So be it.

"Let him have me"

They all jumped at what she said after a few minutes of silence.

"What did you say?" Toshiro asked, more to make sure that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Let the bastard have me" Sakura said firmly.

"What are you talking about? There is no way we are going to let that maniac have you!" Neji replied and fought down the urge to jump up and grab her shoulders to shake her up a bit. Maybe that way he could make her see sense…..

"Who said anything about giving me to him?"

"Huh? Then why did you say to let him have you?" asked Toshiro with a worried expression his face but, even though every muscle in his body was tense, his voice was gentle.

"He will have me, alright. Just not in the way he thinks"

'Something tells me that young Sakura has something in mind' said Arasoi and looked curiously at the pink-haired girl. This human child was quite interesting, even to him who had seen many things in his long life.

"Damn right I have. That nut-case, Madara, thinks that he is so big and mighty that we don't stand a chance, right?"

'That is true' answered Ryoshi.

"Then let him think that. It can work to our advantage."

'May I ask how?' this time it was Tsuki who spoke.

"He thinks that he is so powerful we cannot even touch him. He thinks that he has no weakness. This means that he will not see us as real threat but more like a nuisance; an annoying bug buzzing around his head. But that will make him grow bold and careless; he will underestimate us. Let that be his demise"

Everyone in the room remained silent for a couple of minutes until Neji spoke.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said with a smirk.

And just like that all the tension was broken. Despite the seriousness of their situation, they had a starting point that they could form a more detailed plan around. So far, they were good.

"You do realize that you will inevitably have to face Madara at some point." Kaien said as a matter of fact but Sakura only smirked at him with a certain fire blazing in her emerald eyes.

"I can't fucking wait for that moment. I will give him a piece of my mind then" answered the girl and chose to ignore the glare that Tsuki sent her for using so un-ladylike language.

Kaien stared at her for a moment before his lips too formed a proud smirk.

"Then it's settled. We wait for him to make the first move; the first mistake. We will hold the Ritual in two days. Be here before midnight."

Sakura looked up him confused "What Ritual?"

Kaien smiled "You shall see"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura groaned as she walked towards the cave. The two days had passed too quickly for her tastes. Surely, 48 hours shouldn't be able to pass in the course of a minute. At least, it seemed so to her.

What was this 'Ritual' anyway? Kaien refused to tell her no matter how many times she had asked. Neji wasn't of much help, too. He had just smirked and walked off! The jerk! He just loved seeing her suffer. Well, not really suffer…..but he knew that she was a curious person by nature and she hated being kept in the dark! Would it hurt so bad to give her at least a clue? She didn't know what to expect anymore….

She couldn't help but wonder how humans could be so blind. There was a whole new and different world parallel to theirs and they didn't even know it was there. So many wondrous things and creatures kept in the dark throughout the centuries; the only proof of their existence being the myths and legends. So many secrets and mysteries lost in time…..Forgotten with only the echo of a great era long gone as their reminder…

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She would just have to wait and see how things turned out. She looked up at the moon…..It was almost full….It's silver light caused shadows to dance all around her and gave the tree leaves a strange silver hue, as if they were glowing. It was ironic, how something so beautiful signaled the break out of a war…a war between two worlds so different yet so alike it was almost ridiculous to think that they grew apart in the first place. Perhaps it was because humans became afraid of the power of the mythical creatures or perhaps it was the fact that they stopped trying to understand them. Humans did have the tendency to eliminate anything foreign or strange, anything that they couldn't understand using science or their 'precious' logic. She doubted there were any people out there who still believed in magic and if there were, they were so few that she could count them on the fingers of her hands…..Not the magic that they saw in movies…Not magic wards and powerful spells or potions and darkness-filled wizards. It was the magic of the world itself that mattered. The magic of watching a flower bloom or the miracle of a new life being brought in the world….It was the magic of Mother Nature that humans had forgotten. Little, everyday things that many people saw but almost none of them knew how to appreciate.

Sakura turned her emerald eyes up at the moon once more and allowed its silver light to bathe her. After all this was over, she was never going to take these small chances she had to find peace, whether it was in the comfort of her room or the beauty of nature, for granted. No….She was going to enjoy every moment of her life and face her problems head on; no more running away. That…if she survived….

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. It was not the right time for that. She couldn't allow fear to consume her….not now that they were so close….She wouldn't allow herself to give up and fail because of fear. She had made a decision while being aware of the consequences; she had accepted a mission that could lead her to death. But when it came down to it and she had to choose between her life and lives of the ones she loved…..Well, that was an easy choice….Her dear father had already given his life to protect his family. She wasn't going to fail him by giving up; by being a coward because there was a possibility that she would end up dead. Dan Haruno had fearlessly and selfishly thrown his own life away to shield the people that mattered to him. Sakura was going to walk in her father's footsteps. If it was her death that was needed in order to save her loved ones (and the rest of the world), then so be it. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. After all, what was one life compared to thousand others?

She looked up and saw the entrance of Tsuki's cave up ahead. She could see a flickering red light coming from inside. She guessed it was from a newly lit fire. The night wasn't cold but it was cool enough, so warmth was needed. It was close to midnight. She had to hurry if she didn't want to get Kaien angry at her for her lateness. The last thing she needed was a lecture…..

Sakura picked up her pace and was soon greeted by the warm and welcoming glow of the fire that dyed the inside of the cave a red-ish orange color. The others were already there and were sitting around the fire. Kaien was, as usual, standing near Arasoi, holding what seemed to be a large, old-looking book.

"Hey" she greeted them and, without waiting for an answer, took her place in between Tsuki's front legs.

Without wasting another minute, Kaien coughed to clear his throat and get their attention.

"Now that we are all here, I suggest we start the Ritual. It is almost midnight and we wouldn't want to miss this chance. We would have to wait another year, and I believe that we don't have that much time. Neji, bring the egg shells and the skin please"

Sakura turned to Neji, who stood up and made his way to Kaien, holding a bag she hadn't noticed before. When Kaien emptied the bag, her emerald-green eyes widened at what she saw him holding.

"Hey! Where did you find that?"

"Lying around" answered Neji and smirked at her irritated expression.

"I highly doubt that 'locked in my closet' is lying around"

The Guardian laughed "Oh yeah, and what a tidy closet it was"

"Shut up!" the girl yelled "What the hell Neji? You broke into my room?"

"I wouldn't really call it 'breaking in'. It's more like 'picking up something that you forgot'. There is a difference you know" he said as a matter of fact which only made Sakura even angrier.

"What if my mother or my sister walked in and saw you? How would you explain it to _them_?"

"Well, they didn't see me, did they? No harm done"

"Uughh! You're unbelievable!" the girl exclaimed and ran a hand through her pink locks in frustration.

"You know you love me, Sakura" Neji replied with a smug smirk and watched as her expression changed from anger to annoyance.

"You know Neji, once all this is over, I am going to give you a nice, long lecture about the value of privacy and this important thing we call private space"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will" he chuckled and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair. She wouldn't appreciate it much and he had riled her up enough already. And despite how much he liked teasing her, this was neither the appropriate time nor the appropriate place. There was something important that had to be done.

"Now that this is settled, we are only two minutes away from midnight. If you don't mind, allow me to stat the ritual" Kaien interrupted firmly before they could continue their little…..argument, and without waiting for a reply, he placed the egg shells and the skin that Tsuki had shed when she was three months old. Sakura could still remember that Sunday morning when she had discovered the shed skin on the floor of Tsuki's cave. She had been terrified that something was wrong with her dragon! Fortunately, she soon remembered what she had red on that yellow-ish piece of paper Kaien had given her along with Tsuki's egg and calmed down. But she was sure that it was something she would never forget!

She was broken out of her shoulders when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes clashed with Toshiro's.

"Hey" she said and smiled sweetly at him. No matter what, it seemed that she always had a smile for him. He did that to her…..Toshiro…He could make her smile just by standing beside her.

"Hey" he replied. How creative…..But it really wasn't his fault! She should really watch it with those smiles. They made his heart melt and caused his knees to go weak. Fortunately, neither Renji nor Ichigo were there to see HIM, the supposed heartthrob of Konoha High, acting like a school girl in love. Well, he had the 'in love' part…Cough, yeah ok, moving on…..He really couldn't think of anything smarter to say when she was smiling like that. He just had no power when she got that look. Yeah, completely powerless…..So, he went for something more recent and that wouldn't embarrass him.

"So, what do you think Kaien is up to?"

"I have no idea" she answered.

"What does he need the egg shells and the skin for?"

"I know as much as you do. I remember reading something about this on a piece of paper with instructions her gave me along with Tsuki's egg. It said that I had to keep as many egg shells and as much shed skin as I could. Why I don't know and some PEOPLE around here weren't of much help when I asked" she put emphasis on the word 'people' and glared at Neji who only smirked in return.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough" Toshiro said and they both turned to look at what Kaien was doing. Kurenai was sitting by her dragon silently while polishing her dagger. Tsuki was curiously watching Kaien but Arasoi and Ryoshi seemed uninterested. The black dragon was calmly cleaning his scales while Kurenai's female companion was simply warming her wings near the fire.

"Sakura, come closer"

The pink-haired dragon rider looked at the 4,000 years-old man and obediently went to his side. Something in his eyes and the tone of his voice made her follow his instructions without questioning him. There was something strange going on...

She went to stand by his side and glanced at what he was doing. He had spread the most circular of the skin pieces on the ground and had placed the egg shells on it. Whether they followed a certain pattern, she could not be sure but she could clearly make out letters that she couldn't understand but could vaguely remember seeing again, carved on the shells. They looked like Runes….

"There is a reason why I told you to keep these items"

Sakura turned to Kaien who was looking at her with a serious expression on his handsome face. She fought down the urge to snap at him that she had been trying to learn exactly those reasons from him but decided against it. Something told her that it was not the right time….

"When a dragon is born, the world changes forever. When a dragon egg is hatched, Mother Nature herself, changes to embrace this new, unique life. It is a moment of magic unlike any other and it does not go unnoticed by those who know where to look. These egg shells and the shed skin hold all the magic that created Tsuki and protected her until you got her. These are treasures more precious that any diamond that many do not know how to use."

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him as his eyes took that far away look again. But this time there was no longing or sadness or anger in them. No…..There was only knowledge and a deep wisdom that left her speechless. Just how many things had this man seen in his long life?

"I want you to follow my instructions carefully, without making a mistake. It is of utmost importance that we do not fail."

Sakura could only nod as she waited for Kaien to tell her what she had to do.

"Good. Now, I want you to kneel down and put you right hand in the middle of the skin."

Sakura did as she was told and got her knees before placing the palm on her hand upon the skin that was surprisingly warm even though it was a good distance from the fire.

"Good. Tsuki, please come closer and stand across from Sakura. I want you to put your left leg upon Sakura's hand"

The cerulean-eyed dragon got up from her sitting position and did as Kaien had told her. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. She carefully and lightly placed her clawed leg upon Sakura's much smaller hand and sent a wave of reassurance to her human. The silver-scaled dragon could tell that her rider was nervous.

Sakura smiled gratefully at her beloved dragon for her help but almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a surge of energy run through her when Tsuki's left leg touched her hand.

Kaien much have noticed, because he smiled in satisfaction.

"Do you feel it? It's the power of magic that flows through both of you. It comes from the core of our being, the center of our soul. Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on it. Focus hard, as if there is nothing other than this." Kaien said and went to stand near them. He opened the big book he had been holding and turned a few pages. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong wind blew inside the cave, making Sakura's hair fly wildly around her face. She resisted the urge to open her eyes to see where it had come from, knowing full well that Tsuki's cave was well protected from wind and rain. But wait….what was that sound? It sounded like birds…and running water….and a roar! She could hear a roar that resembled Tsuki's…A dragon's roar…..Wait, another one!...And another! They were so many! She could hear the flapping of wings and the wind whooshing around her. And there was a voice…A human voice…It was familiar and she was sure that she had heard it before…..Wait….That was Kaien. It was his voice. He was chanting something but she couldn't tell what it was. She couldn't understand what he was saying. It was a strange language that she had never heard before but she liked it. She liked the sound of it. It almost seemed like a song….A strange, old song that made her want to follow the sweet melody. It was a story, though she couldn't tell how she knew that. She just did. It was a story of old times and magic…So powerful magic it was almost overwhelming. She didn't want this to end. She felt safe and protected. She knew that Tsuki was by her side. Sakura could feel her. As long as she had her dragon by her side then was nothing that could make her afraid. But then, the sweet sound started to fade and along with it the roars of the dragons and the sound of the birds and water. She was starting to regain focus on reality and she could feel the weight of Tsuki's front leg upon her hand. The wind died down and she could feel her dragon's warm breath on her face.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and came face to face with Tsuki who was also looking her. The pink-haired girl sent her dragon and sweet smile and patted her warm muzzle with her left hand. For some reason, she was feeling refreshed and stronger. More confident…..

She glanced up at Kaien who was still holding the big, time-worn book and was smiling down at her; a satisfied, proud smile that was not often seen upon the man's usually serious face. He nodded at her and she took it as a sigh to move her hand.

She tried to move her hand. Wait, there was something wrong. She could still feel Tsuki's touch on her hand but there was something _under_ it. She moved her fingers a bit only to flinch when she touched something cold. She couldn't see what it was since Tsuki's arm was still blocking her view. She went to touch it again and her emerald eyes widened when her fingers were met with cold metal.

"Tsuki, lift your leg!" the girl said and the silver-scaled dragon quickly did as she was told, clearly hearing the urgency in her riders voice and face.

Sakura gasped audibly when she saw what was resting under her hand.

Instead of the shed skin and the egg shells, there was a katana. A beautiful sword, unlike any Sakura had ever seen in her life. The _Tsuka_ was not the usual handle that she had seen on other swords. Instead, it was the body of a beautiful imperial dragon. It had no _Kashiri_; only the dragon's open, roaring mouth that held a shinning sapphire. The imperial's long tail circled twice forming the _Tsuba _of the katana with the _Habaki_, that was shaped as a Sakura flower, connecting to the dragon's lower body. The _Saya _was long and the color of royal blue. There was another imperial dragon carved on the _Saya_ the color of silver with cherry blossom petals flying around. Four silver chords were tied around the upper part of the _Saya_ and were hanging freely around it. There was a small sapphire tied at the end of each one.

For a moment, Sakura could neither see nor hear anything around her. She thought she heard Toshiro calling her name but she couldn't find it in herself to turn her eyes away from the magnificent katana in front of her. It was as if the sword itself was calling to her. An ancient calling that spoke of power and wisdom.

As if in a trance, she hesitantly tightened her grip around the _Tsuka_ and carefully lifted the sword in her hands. It was light; lighter than she could have imagined. With slow but steady moves, she unsheathed the blade and held it in front of her. A bright, white light flooded the cave and the others had to shield their eyes to protect them. But she didn't. The katana fit perfectly in her hand, as if it was always meant to be there. She really couldn't understand how the blade didn't fall of the _Tsuka_ seeing as there wasn't the standard hilt where the tang of the sword was locked in. But that fact did nothing to lessen the beauty of the sword. If anything, it made it even more intriguing and extraordinary. It radiated a strange kind of power…Sakura saw her reflection along with Tsuki's on the blade. This sword was meant for her….Meant for them…

"Sakura"

She was broken out of her thoughts when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

With difficulty she tore her gaze from the sword in her hands and turned to look at Kaien who had an unreadable expression on his face. But she could still see pride, satisfaction and…..respect in his eyes.

"You did it Sakura" he said and smiled at her.

"But what did I do?" she asked softly, still amazed by the katana that was resting in her hands.

"Every dragon rider passes this Ritual once in their lives. Usually, it is done after a couple of years but that is time we do not have. Every rider has a weapon. It is not the same for everyone. I have a katana while Kurenai has a dagger. But despite the nature of each weapon, what really matters is the Ritual itself. This sword you're holding represents you and Tsuki and everything that you two are. This katana symbolizes the magic that flows through both of you and will never fail you. As long as you place your trust in it and your dragon's heart, no one will ever be able to bring harm upon you. The sword will protect you no matter what. This is no ordinary weapon. It cannot be broken by human or other rider alike and will only serve you. This is your legacy. You did well Sakura"

Sakura stared up at him in wonder and then back down at the sword and smiled. To hear Kaien praise her like that brought her happiness and hope.

The breath was knocked out of her when Neji gathered her in his arms and gave her a lung-bursting hug. He softly kissed her hair and looked down at her with a smile.

"You did well, Sakura. I'm proud of you"

The girl stared up at him. To hear him say that brought tears to her eyes and she didn't waste another minute before hugging him closer to herself. After staying like that for a couple of minutes, they let go each other and Neji affectionately patted her head.

"Don't think that after this, I'll go easy on you"

"I wasn't counting on it" she said and laughed as she watched him go to Kaien with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey"

She heard a voice from behind her and turned around to see Toshiro standing a couple of feet away.

"Hey" she replied and walked a little closer to him.

"Congratulations. What you did was amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make us proud, Sakura. You are the most selfless and determined person I have ever met in my life. We believe in you. I believe in you….." he softly said and looked away, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to rise to his cheeks. He gasped in surprise when Sakura covered the remaining distance between them and pulled him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he hesitantly brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you" she said softly "Thank you for believing in me. I really need it"

"There is nothing to thank me for" he whispered softly in her ear causing shivers to run up and down her spine "But I still think that you are a little witch"

SMACK!

XxxOxOxOxxX

He walked down the steps of his throne, his black cloak dragging behind him. The faint light of the torches that hang on the walls illuminated a pale face with blood-red eyes and long, midnight-black hair.

The Warlord stood in the middle of the huge room with shadows dancing all around him. He lifted one hand up, above his head and the other went to grab the medallion resting against his armor-clad chest. As soon as his fingers closed around the black diamond there was a flash of red light that soon turned to black. A black sphere of energy started to form in the palm of the hand that was stretched above his head.

Madara started chanting words that held the evil that he too had inside him and the sphere started to grow. A foul energy flooded the room causing even the Warlord's shadowy followers to stop dead in their tracks. The evil that was radiating off their master was suffocating, even to them. It was pure evil that would burn even them, the creatures of darkness, if they went any closer.

But Madara stood unfazed as the darkness became thicker and his powers grew. His eyes glowed an ominous red and a strong wind picked up around him even though he was underground. A terrifying roar sounded behind him causing the shadows to cower in fear. He could see the shadow of wings on the wall and hear the scratch of death-bringing claws on the floor.

His servant had woken and was thirsty for blood. Madara smirked. He wasn't one to leave his pets unsatisfied.

With his red eyes still glowing, he turned to the leader of his shadowy troops.

"Gather your forces and prepare to attack. No survivors"

The shadow bowed down to its master and hurried away, happy to be as far away as possible from his evil aura.

"You foolish Elasha" he spat the name "Did you really think that you could contain me for eternity?" He laughed humorlessly and evilly. He could feel his power returning and soon it would be back to its full potential. The world and its idiotic protectors stood no chance against him. Tonight he would unleash his wrath upon the world. Tonight he would have his revenge on all of them. He would remake the world the way he wanted it with him as the Leader and King of all. No one would stand in his way.

Around him shadows began to stir, their previous fear almost forgotten as their lust for blood overcame their senses. Soon the Earth would be painted red and the sky would bow before him….

"Go" he called to the shadows "Go and strike terror in their souls. Paint the fields with their blood and feast on their flesh and fear"

All at once, shadows stared to appear from everywhere and shrieks of blood lust filled the air.

Madara's smirk widened.

"And so it begins" he said calmly "This night shall forever be remembered. For tonight the world shall burn and my eternal reign shall begin"

XxxOxOxOxxX

For some strange reason Sakura felt calm. She didn't know if it was bad or good; feeling so….empty. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel this way or if she should be panicking. After all, it was the night of the First Full Moon of Autumn. It was the night that she would either come out victorious or die.

Death….

It was easier than before…to think that she could die…Death didn't sound as scary as before. Perhaps, it was because she knew that she was taking part in something bigger; bigger than herself, or Neji or Toshiro. Perhaps, it was because she knew that by giving up her life, she was protecting her loved ones. Perhaps, it was because she didn't want to fail her father….No matter the reason, her head was clear and her heart was calm. There was nothing. No fear, no anxiousness, no worry….Just a blissful emptiness that made her feel like she was dreaming.

Her emerald eyes were closed and she listened as her mother, who was sitting across from her in their cozy living room, hummed a soft tune while reading one of her many medical texts. Her mother…..Always with a medical book at hand…..or a newspaper in the mornings. She smiled at her thoughts and opened her eyes. She traced her mother's half-serious, half-relaxed expression as she went over the details of a recent surgery. Despite her age (not that she was old or something), Tsunade was still a beautiful woman with her blonde locks and her hazel eyes. There were thin, almost unnoticeable, age lines on her face that not only didn't make her any less beautiful, but, if anything, they softened her face and made her even prettier.

Her thoughts drifted to her sister, who was upstairs in her room, studying for her Medical School. Sweet Shizune…..Always there for her when she needed her, an understanding shoulder to cry on. Shizune always had that strange relaxing effect on Sakura. With her warm brown eyes and her soft words, she always managed to make her worries go away. She was the best sister anyone could have ever asked for.

She was going to miss these simple family moments if she died.

She looked outside of the window. It was a peaceful night. For how much more she couldn't tell. She could see the moon from where she was sitting; a silver disk in the middle of the sky. It was ironic how something so pure and beautiful signaled the break out of a war. It was a cruel twist of fate how the light of the moon that humans loved would also possibly be their downfall. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She knew that there was high possibility that she wouldn't come back. Her opponent had 4,000 years worth of experience while she had only three months. They odds were disturbingly against her. But she wasn't going to give up. There was still hope and as long as she had her friends by her side she was ready to face any opponent. Madara included.

'Maybe I'll be lucky and the old man will break a leg trying to get on his dragon'

She let out a small giggle at her thoughts and smiled sheepishly when her mother looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Tsunade without taking her eyes off the medical text resting on her lap.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something from school, that's all"

"Hmm" her mother hummed in response "You know, I was thinking. I had this patient the previous week and his owner owns an art gallery. Maybe you'd like to go there together tomorrow to see it"

Sakura stared at her mother for a few seconds before her face broke out into a grin.

"Yes" she said still smiling at her mother "That would be perfect"

Tsunade smiled at her younger daughter and was ready to go back to reading her text when suddenly the whole house started to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade said and shot up from her sitting position.

Another rumble racked the house; this time stronger than before.

"Mom?" said Shizune who was walking quickly down the stairs "What's going on? Is this an earthquake?"

Another powerful rumble. They heard something breaking upstairs but they were too worried to go check it out.

"No" whispered Sakura "This is no earthquake. It has started". Her eyes widened and her instincts started kicking in. For the first time that day, fear gripped her heart; not for her own safety but her family's. They were in danger. She had to get them to safety.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? What do you mean this is no earthquake?" asked Tsunade who had heard her daughter.

Sakura glanced at her mother then at her sister. She had to protect them! At all costs! The need to protect her loved ones gave her new strength and without wasting a moment she raced up the stairs.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!" yelled Shizune but her younger sister paid her no mind.

Sakura burst through the door of her bedroom just as another strong rumble made the earth shake. She steadied herself on the wall and shot in the room.

"Nyata! Nyata where are you?" she shouted and started looking in her closet and drawers for the small cat. She found her under a pile of clothes near the bed and quickly scooped her up in her arms. Without wasting a minute, she grabbed her katana, which she had tied on the boards under her bed and ran down to the living room where her mother and sister were waiting for her. She quickly handed Nyata to Shizune and grabbed her mother's shoulders.

"Mom, I want you to listen carefully and do as I say."

"Sakura, what's going-"

"No questions! There is no time for that! Do you trust me?" said the pink-haired girl and Tsunade could see the despair in her daughter's eyes.

"Of course I trust yo-"

"Then do as I say! I want you and Shizune to go hide in the cellar. Don't come out until I come and get you! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why? What about you? Wh-"

"No questions! Just do as I say and everything is going to be fine. Now go!"

"What about you, I'm-"

"I'm going to be fine! You said you trust me, right?"

"Yes, but I can't leave you-"

"Go! Take Shizune and hide! There is no time to waste!"

"But why aren't you coming with us?" exclaimed Tsunade close to tears.

"I can't. Not yet."

"But why?"

"There is something that I got to do" responded Sakura and for some reason her voice sounded different. More mature and confident…..With great difficulty Tsunade released her death grip on Sakura's arm and took a step towards her other daughter.

The pink-haired girl sent them a reassuring smile; a reassurance that she wasn't feeling inside.

"Now, go!"

She watched as her mother and sister headed hurriedly towards the cellar and she started running the other way when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Sakura!"

The girl turned and saw the frantic look in the usual composed woman's face.

"Please, be careful. Please, come back to me" The rivers of salty tears running down the blonde woman's face didn't go unnoticed and it tore Sakura apart to know that she was the cause of it. But this was her destiny and she couldn't back down from it.

"Don't worry. You won't be rid of me any time soon" she smiled at them and was relieved to see a small smile form on her mother's lips. She was about to turn around and run out of the house but thought better of it.

"Mom?" she had to say this now…before it was too late "I just wanted you to know…..I love you" she said and without waiting for a reply she took off the other direction.

She wasn't there to see Tsunade break down as sobs racked her body and as she whispered over and over again while Shizune led her to the cellar.

'I love you too Sakura. I love you'

XxxOxOxOxxX

The situation out there was worse than she had thought

She could see clouds gathering in the sky which she was sure were not storm clouds. After all, what storm cloud was a deep, blood-red color?

She looked around frantically to see if anyone else was out there. Her house was not far away from the center of Konoha but she couldn't be sure if there were citizens still walking in the streets. There probably were. After all, who would have stayed inside their house after half a dozen rumbles of the Earth? She really hoped not. Konoha wasn't a big town but any human with enough logic would go and lock themselves in their house if they saw _red_ clouds approaching.

'Sakura! Are you alright? Where are you?' she heard Tsuki's voice in her head and immediately felt relieved to know that her dragon was fine.

'Just got out of the house! Where are you and the others?'

'On our way. Do not move a muscle'

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl turned around and saw Toshiro running towards her.

"How did you get past your dad?" she asked after a quick greeting.

"I called him yesterday and told him that I would be sleeping over at a friend's house"

"Good old tricks" she replied and despite the situation, managed to smile a bit.

"Now that's more like it"

"Huh?" she looked up at him surprised "What are you talking about?"

"You should smile more often. A frown does not belong on your pretty face"

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and turned her head the other way to avoid making contact with his eyes.

'H-He thinks I'm p-p-pretty?'

Before any of them could say another thing, Tsuki, Arasoi and Ryoshi landed a couple of feet away from them making the ground shake under their feet.

Kaien and Neji dismounted Arasoi and hurried over to them.

"It is time" said Kaien and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder "Tonight you shall fulfill your destine, Sakura. Be strong and remember what I told you. As long as you believe in the heart of your dragon and your sword, nothing can go wrong. Have faith. There is a reason why I entrusted you with Tsuki. From the moment that you walked in my shop I knew that you were different. There is something special about you that surpass even my understanding. Do not underestimate yourself. You hold power greater than you can imagine" he finished and once more mounted his black dragon.

Neji pulled her in a hug and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Sakura did the same and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I believe in you Sakura. More than you can imagine. But please, be careful. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you" the long-haired male whispered in her ear and tightened his hold on her.

"Hey, don't worry. You taught me yourself and, even though it bruises my ego to admit this, you are an amazing warrior, Neji. Make sure that you keep yourself alive and I'll be fine" she responded and smiled at him.

"Promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise. Now go. I want this to be over quickly so I can beat your ass in another fight"

Neji chuckled lightly and gave her one last squeeze before speeding off into the trees.

"So" she started and turned to look at Toshiro with a smirk "Are you ready to kick some evil, old maniac's ass?" She noticed he had a bow and a quiver full of silver-pointed arrows.

"Hell yeah" he smirked before running after Neji. Sakura quickly jumped on Tsuki's saddle (fortunately, Kaien had given her a proper one) and was about to take off when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Toshiro watching her. Trying not to blush under his intense gaze, she shot him a questioning look.

"Be careful"

She smiled "You too"

And just like that, Tsuki started beating her silver wings and they soon found themselves overlooking Konoha. Arasoi and Ryoshi followed swiftly and the three dragons used they darkness of the night to conceal them from unwanted eyes.

"Something's not right" Sakura said and dragons and riders alike had to agree with her.

It was too…..quiet. If she didn't know better she would have thought that it was a perfectly normal, peaceful night. But this….stillness unnerved her. Wasn't there supposed to be at least some sort of commotion? A scream or a growl or movement? At least something! Normally, Sakura wasn't fond of noise but right now, she wished more than anything for something to break the suffocating silence.

For a few minutes nothing happened. There was no wind, no night animals…..Just an eerie silence that had the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. For a second she even thought that they were wrong and this wasn't the night of the Full Moon. But she quickly brushed it off. After all, those continuous, small earthquakes and the ominous red clouds hanging dangerously above their heads were proof enough.

"Maybe we should check the-"

And that's when the screaming started.

Screams of terror and anguish tore through the night and reached their ears. Sakura resisted the urge to cover her ears and quickly pulled out her katana. Kaien and Kurenai soon followed her example and unsheathed their weapons.

The screams continued and the dragons flew lower not caring anymore if they were seen. They could already see destroyed buildings and houses on fire. People were running around in the streets searching desperately for a place to hide themselves and their families. She didn't know how many of them were injured or worse, dead.

Tsuki bared her teeth and a growl erupted from her throat making her whole body shake when one of the bravest (or stupidest) shadows attacked them. It didn't even make half the distance when it was taken out by an arrow. A silver pointed arrow.

She didn't have the time to nod in thanks at Toshiro when another one of the shadows lunged at them. A slash from her katana did the job and the disgusting creature was soon followed by another one of its kind that Tsuki easily tore apart with her teeth.

She saw Kaien and Kurenai fight their own battles but didn't have the time for anything more as a couple of Madara's shadowy followers charged at them. She smirked in satisfaction when she noticed them hesitating slightly before attacking. Good. At least they knew who they were messing with. Sakura was positive that many of these shadows were in the group that had attacked them the first time. They seemed to remember how vicious Tsuki could get if someone threatened her life or the life of her rider. And now that she was much bigger than before they were clearly having second thoughts. Good.

Sakura beheaded one of the shadows and stabbed another one that was trying to sneak up on her. Huh, not going to work! She winced slightly when it let out a high pitched scream of pain but she felt no remorse for killing it.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours, and they were still fighting. She couldn't tell exactly how much time they had been at it nor could she tell how many of the shadows she had killed. She caught sight of Toshiro and Neji fighting side by side down in the streets of Konoha.

Neji was busy fending off enemies using his sword and Toshiro was a couple of feet behind him, covering the long-haired male with his arrows. They were all trying hard to minimize the danger for the citizens of Konoha but it was a hard job. There were only eight of them dragons included and they had to protect a whole town. Considering that was practically impossible, they chose to remain near the center of the town where there was larger enemy activity. She could hear the sound of the steel as it tore through flesh and the screams of their falling enemies. Knowing that it was their opponents that were being killed, those ugly disgusting creatures, gave Sakura some comfort. She didn't miss the chance to glance at her friends to make sure than none of them was injured.

Sakura ducked as a shadow tried to catch her with its claws and slashed at its wing with her katana. It let out a scream of pain and crashed on the ground. She peered over Tsuki's shoulder, who was busy tearing apart another enemy, and saw that its wing was bended in an awkward angle, probably broken.

Not feeling sorry for the dead creature she shifted her attention to her other enemies and was about to face another lunging shadow when a deafening, blood-freezing roar resounded over everything else.

At the beginning none of them could tell where the roar had come from.

But then they saw _him_. A huge, dark, winged figure appeared through the crimson clouds. Time seemed to freeze and everything grew silent as the terrifying black dragon stopped a few feet away from them. It was at least twice the size of Tsuki and its wings seemed endless in the dark. Around its neck it wore what appeared to be some kind of pendant. A black diamond was hanging from the thick, gold chain. But there was something strange about it. It was difficult to tell in the darkness but it was as if the diamond had a dark glow around it. Sakura found evil, crimson eyes staring back at them. For a moment she saw something flicker in those dragonic eyes but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and she brushed it off as her imagination along with her fear playing tricks on her. She had bigger problems to face….

They heard a wicked, predatory laugh and for the first time they came to face with the rider of the huge, black beast.

"Kaien, Kurenai…..Long time no see" he said and his voice sent chills down Sakura's spine. If she thought that the dragon was terrifying, then the rider was even worse. His voice was calm and he seemed relaxed but she could feel, almost taste, the evil radiating off him. It was overwhelming and suffocating.

"Madara" Kaien responded and even though his voice was also calm, anyone would be able to hear the hostility in it.

"How are you, my friend? And look at little Arasoi! All grown up!" Madara said mockingly earning a glare from Kaien and a threatening growl from Arasoi.

"You are no friend of mine" Kaien said through gritted teeth.

"I'm hurt to hear that. You used to admire me so much when you were you younger. It's a shame, really" the Warlord responded with a smirk.

"Don't let him anger you, Kaien. That's what he wants" said Kurenai when she noticed her companion's clenched fist and the death grip he had on the hilt of his sword.

Madara turned to her and bowed his head mockingly "My Lady. Still as beautiful as ever I see. And little, sweet Ryoshi too. A fine dragon she is"

"What do you want, Madara?"

"My dear Kurenai, all I want is to make this world a better place. I want to bring peace"

"Peace! And what a fine job you are doing!"

All heads turned to Sakura who was staring up at him with calculating eyes. She had to gain his attention just for a little bit. Maybe that would give her the time to assess him better and try to find any possible blind spots or weakness. She crossed her arms across her chest and held her head high. Appearing afraid or weak would do no good.

"Ah, you must me Sakura" said Madara even though the girl was sure that he already knew who she was. His onyx eyes flashed crimson for a moment before returning to their original color. His gaze was….penetrating. She felt like he could see right through her. It was not a pleasant feeling. For a moment she was afraid that her cover was blown but quickly brushed it off. No matter how experienced this man was, there was no way he could read minds. At least she hoped so….

"So young and full of life" he said "And your dragon too. A fine young dragoness she is. She seems strong too. It seems that you have taken good care of her. Well done"

Even though his praise seemed almost real, Sakura felt stronger than ever that he was mocking her. Well, she could play that game too…

"Thank you very much. I have done a good job indeed. Too bad I can't say the same about you. Obviously, the 'young and full of life' does not apply in your case"

Madara smirked "You have a sharp tongue. But the question is…...Is your sword as sharp?"

With more confidence than she actually felt, Sakura looked up at him with a smug look on her face "When my sword tears through your guts, you will find first hand just how sharp it is"

"Hmm…You have spite. I'll give you that. But how far you do you think it is going to take you? Eventually you will fall before me. They all do."

"For a 4,000 year-old, you have some confidence in yourself, old man"

"It might be. But I am still superior. How about I make you a deal?"

"A deal?" asked Sakura and raised a delicate, pink eyebrow "Pray tell, what kind of deal would that be?"

"Soon, I will be the ruler of this world. I might be powerful but I will need someone to help me control it. There are always those who seek to destroy the balance of the world"

Sakura fought hard not to snicker at his last sentence and said instead with no small amount of mockery "My ears must be deceiving me. Did you, the great Madara, just admit needing help?"

The dark-haired man chuckled "My dear Sakura, I might be great, as you have called me, but I am human too" he finished with a smirk.

'Human my ass' thought Sakura but didn't voice it, keeping her eyes focused on him and her senses alert.

"What is it that you want, then?" she asked. She didn't know how much longer she was going to keep this is up. She couldn't delay the inevitable forever. At some point they would have to fight.

"Join me. I can give you more power than you could have ever imagined. Come with me and we will be unstoppable. These pitiful creatures, _humans_, do not deserve your compassion or your protection. The world will be better off without them"

Sakura stared at him in silence. They way he had voiced the word 'humans'…..it was as if the world itself was venom on his tongue.

"You seem to forget that I am a human too."

"You are not" he said sternly "You are a dragon rider; far above this useless race. Look around you Sakura. Look at them; running around like rats, screaming for help. They are only a burden to this world"

Sakura looked at the scared faces of the people below her. She could see an elderly couple holding each other and a terrified mother clutching her child as if her life depended on it. Gone were the happy faces and cheerful smiles she remembered. There were replaced by fear and horror and despair. It was a sight that sickened her and at the same time strengthened her resolve to end this madness and allow these people, these innocent people, to live in peace. The rosette looked up at the evilly smirking man only a short distance away.

"Why me?" she asked "You could have gone for someone else. I'm sure I'm not the only dragon rider there is and there are probably far more experienced than me out there that you could have approached. Why choose me?" The question had been eating her all along. She had to know.

"Because my dear Sakura, there is something about you that makes you special. I can't quite put my finger on it yet. But I am sure that I will be able to figure it out the more time we spend together. After all, every King needs a Queen by his side"

Despite the grace situation, Sakura nearly burst out laughing. Had he just said what she thought he had? He wanted her to be his _Queen_? This guy was crazier than she had first thought!

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass. I'm not into older guys, anyway" she said with amusement that she didn't try to hide in her voice and heard Tsuki's chuckle in her mind.

Apparently, Madara didn't take well to being mocked by a teenage girl, for his eyes darkened and his previous smirk turned into a scowl.

"So be it. You shall die along with everybody else."

His dragon's ferocious roar as he charged was all the warning Sakura needed and she quickly unsheathed her katana. Despite its huge size the dragon lunged at them with amazing speed and Tsuki barely managed to move out of the way.

'Damn! The guy is fast!' thought Sakura and her dragon let out a dangerous growl that made her whole body vibrate.

'He might be fast' the silver-scaled dragon said 'But I am faster!'

Without wasting a second Tsuki shot forward, all the while avoiding attacks from some rather bold (or stupid) shadows. They didn't stand a chance. Sakura had never flown that fast with Tsuki. The world around her almost seemed like a blur. She tried to focus on Tsuki's horned head until her eyesight came back and soon found herself seeing crystal clear, better than before actually. She remembered Kaien telling her about this being an effect of her bond with her dragon.

'Tsuki! To the left!'

The dragon changed her course and quickly disposed of a shadow that was trying to get to Kurenai from behind. It didn't even have the chance to scream before Tsuki's claws tore through its neck.

'Damn it! How is it that he has a dragon? I thought Kaien said that his dragon was killed in his fight with Elasha!'

'I don't know for sure but I have an idea'

'What are you suspecting, Tsuki?'

'The pendant around the dragon's neck. I can feel a dark energy coming from it. Madara must be controlling him somehow'

'It makes sense. If that's the case, we have to help the dragon! We can't leave him like that!'

"Sakura! Duck!" She heard Kaien's shout and quickly did as he had told her. A second later and a crimson ball of energy would have turned her into a pile of ash. She looked back to see Madara hot on her hills and in his hand was gathering the same blood-red energy. Sakura knew that if that thing hit her she wouldn't have the time to even breathe before she dropped dead.

'Tsuki, he's using some sort of energy-like attack. We must not allow him to get us!'

'Understood. As for the dragon we'll worry about that later. We have other things to worry about right now.'

'What?'

'We have to lead him away from the town. If we go on like this, by morning Konoha will be nothing but a pile of debris'

'Right. But how? I know no special attack and you cannot breathe fire yet. We need to find something else'

'Do what you did before. Mock him, challenge him. I saw him before. He is over confident and arrogant. Kaien warned us that he will try to anger us. We can use that against him. Once we are at a safe distance from Konoha….well, he better pray that I don't get my claws on him'

Sakura smirked at her dragon's words and patted her on her scaled neck. She had no doubt in her mind that Tsuki was born to fight. She had a warrior's spirit and a heart of gold.

'Then, let's get the show on the road'

**TBC**

_**Tsuka**_**: Handle **

_**Tsuba**_**: Guard**

_**Kashiri**_**: Pommel**

_**Habaki**_**: Blade collar**

_**Saya**_** : Scabbard **

**I know that in the previous chapter, I said that there would be only another final chapter. BUT since it turned out ridiculously long, I am going to separate it in two! So, I am sorry if the end of this chapter is a bit abrupt since this one and the next chapter were supposed to be one. So, the dreaded moment has arrived for Sakura and Tsuki! They are about to face Madara The Warlord! Also, Kaine, Kurenai, Toshiro and Neji have their own enemies to face and won't be able to help them! I hope you liked the chapter! Please, READ AND REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! **


	18. Heart of the Dragon

**Chapter 18: Heart of the Dragon**

Tsuki growled in anticipation and changed her direction, this time heading straight for Madara. Sakura noted with satisfaction that he seemed surprised at their boldness but he recovered quickly. He unsheathed his own sword; a long, heavy- looking, black blade with a dark red Tsuka.

Sakura's gaze hardened as they neared them and gripped her katana tighter.

Madara started gathering that strange energy in his hand once more. Its glow illuminated the man's face giving him an even more ominous look. Despite the fear that was starting to build up in her heart, Sakura remained focused. There were innocent lives at stake; lives that had to be protected. She started to get slightly worried as they got closer and closer to their foe and noticed that Tsuki had no intention of slowing down. She had to have faith. Her dragon knew what she was doing.

They were only 50 feet away.

40 feet…..30 feet…15 feet…There!

Tsuki sharply changed her course and shot up, barely missing the jaws full of razor sharp teeth that were aiming to tear her neck open, but not before landing a powerful kick to the black dragon's head, leaving a deep claw wound. The creature roared in pain and charged at their retreating forms.

'Yes! It's working! They are following us! Well done Tsuki!'

'Thanks but let's not rush it. The tables can be turned anytime and, no matter how hard it is for me to admit, if it comes to close combat that beast will crash me. I may be faster but I am no match for him when it comes to strength'

'Right. We must be extra careful then. But what about the others? If we go too far we won't be able to help them.'

'We wouldn't be able to help them anyway. We have our own problems at the moment. Don't worry. The can take care of themselves. Focus on sending this old guy back to the rat hole, where he came from.'

Sakura nodded and looked back. She gasped when she saw that no one was following them. It couldn't be! Madara's dragon was huge! He couldn't have just vanished into thin air!

'Tsuki, I can't see-'

Tsuki roared in pain as big claws tore through the flesh of her sides and started dragging her down.

'Tsuki!'

They were being dragged down towards the ground and Sakura had a pretty good idea why. Madara was trying to crash them. Tsuki flapped her wings faster and faster while trying to free herself from the dragon's iron grip. A few seconds later, even though it seemed more like minutes, Tsuki regained her balance and, without the threat of crashing on the ground, she started to viciously fight back. She brought her own claws up and slashed at the front of the dragon's chest leaving a deep wound. She could feel her own blood oozing from the wounds at her sides but she paid it no mind. They weren't that serious and right mow she had to protect Sakura. She growled in satisfaction at the black dragon's roar of pain and snapped her jaws at his neck. She managed to graze his flesh with her teeth but not as much as she wanted.

The dark beast roared again, this time in anger and closed his jaws around her shoulder. Tsuki held back another pained roar and focused on making the one that was threatening her rider bleed. Without a moment's hesitation she sunk her claws in the dragon's flesh and used all her strength to pull him closer to her. Even though she was leaving herself open, it was the only way to inflict serious damage. She let out a ferocious roar and locked her jaws around the black dragon's neck. He roared in pain and furry and tried to free himself but it only resulted in Tsuki's teeth sinking deeper in his flesh. The silver scaled dragon could feel his blood in her mouth and even though it was the blood of one of her kin, the instinctive urge to protect her rider overpowered everything else.

Both dragons frantically beat their wings as they fought in the middle of the sky. The black dragon's tail lashed out and caught Tsuki on her back, too close to Sakura. This time Tsuki couldn't hold back the roar of pain. The male dragon must have had something on his tail. She could feel something like a blade impale itself in the flesh of her back. As the black dragon dragged his tail back so did that thing, tearing her back open. Pain…..So much pain…..

Tsuki locked her jaws tighter around the dragon's neck and sank her claws in the front of his chest. She dragged them down leaving deep gashes as the flesh tore under the pressure of her razor sharp claws. Tsuki was losing blood fast and she knew it. The pain and the blood loss were making her weak and her eyes foggy. It was only a matter of time before she lost consciousness. She had to free herself and Sakura from their enemy's grip and fast. She started pulling to free her sides from the other dragon's claws. It was bad for her wounds as it served to make them worse but if it meant being free then so be it. She was so caught up in her attempt to free herself that, along with her weakened state, she never saw the blade that was aiming for her neck….

"TSUKI!" screamed Sakura as the blade sank in her dragon's neck and crimson blood freely poured out. The sight brought tears to Sakura's eyes and blind by rage she lifted her katana and brought it down using all her strength. She caught the dragon twice across the muzzle and once at the spot where his wing met the rest of his body. That one last hit did it and with a pain filled roar the black dragon released Tsuki. The silver scaled dragon didn't have the strength to fly and they started falling. With the last ounce of her power Tsuki locked her teeth around the dragon's wing and started dragging him down with her. He roared but weakened as he was he couldn't stop Tsuki's weight from pulling him down at well. The silver-scaled dragon's teeth tore the membrane of his wing. When she was sure that he was also going to fall, Tsuki weakly moved her wings, trying desperately to make their fall smoother. But the ground was approaching at an alarming rate.

'S-Sakura, h-hold on t-tight'

Sakura, tears streaming from her eyes, locked her arms around Tsuki's neck. The dragon used what little power she had to twist her body around and used one of her front legs to bring Sakura to her chest. Tsuki wrapped her wings around Sakura protectively using them as a shield and closed her cerulean eyes.

They hit the ground with Tsuki taking most of the impact. Tsuki's wings fell from around her and Sakura shot up like a bullet and rushed to her side. She kneeled beside her and with hands that were trembling wildly and teary eyes she gently stroked Tsuki's head.

'T-Tsuki'

Foggy and pained cerulean eyes looked up at her.

'S-Sakura, a-are you a-alright?'

'I'm f-fine…Tsuki…Why did you do that?'

'I would never let anything h-happen to you, Sakura'

'But why Tsuki? You are hurt….because of me….I'm useless! All I ever do is hurt the ones that I love!'

'Sakura, no…..You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I feel happy that I got the chance to have you as my rider' Her voice was growing weaker.

'Shhhh, Tsuki. Relax. I'll take care of you. You'll be back on your feet in no time. And then we are going to go to the lake again and swim together. How does that sound?' Sakura said and tried to smile despite the tears that were running freely down her cheeks.

'Sakura, I will always love you. Never forget that' her eyes closed and her body went still.

"Tsuki?" Sakura said "Tsuki, wake up. It's not funny, wake up. Come on, open your eyes!" But the dragon was lying unmoving.

Sobs racked Sakura's body as she rested her head on her dragon's muzzle.

"Wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me, please! I need you Tsuki! Open your eyes! I love you Tsuki! Without you I'm nothing! Please, if you really are to go, take me with you! I don't want to live without you!"

She was so caught up in her grief that she didn't notice the pale, white light that started to embrace them.

"TSUKI!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Both Neji and Toshiro froze in spot. It was as if a bolt of lightning had stuck them. Something was wrong…Something was terribly wrong…

The both looked at each other and one glance was enough to know that they had felt the same thing.

"Something's wrong with Sakura" Toshiro said with worry evident in his voice "I can feel it."

"I know" said Neji equally worried and sliced down another one of the attacking shadows "I felt it too. Something is causing Sakura pain."

"We gotta do something. She might be in serious trouble and no one is there to help her!" answered Toshiro and narrowly avoided a brutal hit that was aiming for his head.

"You think I don't know that?" snapped back the Guardian, more harshly than he intended to "But what can we do? We cannot abandon the citizens of Konoha to their fate. Sakura would never forgive us if we did."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and attacked a nearby shadow with a dagger that Neji had given him a while ago, preferring not to waste his arrows. They could prove more useful later. He beheaded the shadow swiftly without batting an eye.

The gut feeling that told him that something was extremely wrong only grew as the minutes passed and he clenched his fist around the hilt of his dagger.

'Screw this! I have to help Sakura!'

Without wasting a moment he lunged forward and killed another shadow that was blocking his path. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Sakura! He would go to her aid even if it meant battling these disgusting beings with his bare hands!

"Toshiro! Where the hell are you going?" he heard Neji calling him.

"I'm going to help Sakura! Make sure to stay alive until we get back! Sakura will kill me if she learns that you died because I left you alone!" he shouted back with a smirk and continued running towards the direction he saw Sakura and Madara heading some time back without sparing Neji a second glance.

The long-haired Guardian nodded even though he knew that Toshiro wouldn't see him and turned his attention to his enemies who were closing in on him. He allowed a smirk of his own to grace his lips. He wasn't going to die, for sure. After all, he still hadn't gotten back at Sakura for that stunt she and Tsuki had pulled on him the other day. His smirk widened and he pinned his enemies with a feral look that had them stopping in their tracks. He had a record to settle! With that thought in mind and with newfound strength, he jumped into battle striking terror with his blade. He wasn't known as the White Warrior for nothing!

'Please, Sakura…..Please be alright…..'

XxxOxOxOxxX

Hatred…..

It was filling her being, consuming her, blinding her. It was invading every cell of her body, infecting them with its dark disease.

She clenched her fists and her nails dug into the flesh of her hands, drawing blood. It painted her hands red but she didn't care. The only thing she could see was the man who was slowly lifting his self off the ground where his dragon had crashed. The black beast was lying unmoving and in a sick, twisted way Sakura took great pleasure in that. She picked up her katana that she had dropped to rush to Tsuki's side. Her bloodied hands were staining the hilt as the blue sapphire drank her blood. Soon, the blade was going to be stained red by _his_ blood, soon his life's liquid was going to pool at their feet as she ripped his heart out of his chest with her own hands.

With the eyes of a hawk—no, the eyes of a dragon, she watched him carefully as he picked up his sword and smirked. The black blade was surrounded by an ominous dark glow that was only making it more frightening than it already was.

But fear Sakura could not feel. There was an endless, dark emptiness where there should have been emotions and the only thought that was running through her mind was '_to_ _kill the one who had caused her beloved dragon so much pain; to make him suffer.' _

In a flash the man was standing before her, sword in hand and smirk still in place.

"It seems to me that your dragon isn't feeling that well" he said mockingly and Sakura's emerald eyes flashed. How dare he speak of Tsuki like that! He didn't even deserve to get a glimpse of her dragon!

'Calm down, Sakura. This is what he wants. Remember what Kaien told you. Don't give him this satisfaction'

"I can say the same about yours." she answered and her voice was so cold that it sounded foreign even to her.

Madara chuckled "That useless beast. I would have disposed of him, anyway. He had been trying to slip my control a lot lately. Weaklings I do not need. I will find a new dragon."

Sakura stared at him in shock. How could he…How could he speak like that about a creature that had died for him? Didn't he care at all? Apparently, no. Instantly, her previous satisfaction of seeing the black dragon hurt vanished only to be replaced by guilt and sadness. Tsuki had been right. Madara had been controlling the dragon. The poor thing…..He had died for a rider who had deprived him of his freedom and had only been using him for his own selfish purposes. The hatred inside her was only growing as the moments passed.

"My offer still stands you know" he said causing her to look up at him "You can still join me. I will find you a new dragon and we can rule this world together"

'That's it! This guy is dead!'

Her answer resounded as their swords clashed. Madara looked at her and chuckled.

"I guess not. So be it. Such a shame, really. You would have made a good Queen."

Sakura let out an enraged growl and pulled her sword back only to attack him once more. He easily dodged her blow and fluidly returned it. She didn't feel anything at first but she soon felt something tickling down her left arm. She turned her head to look and found herself staring at a not-so-small wound that was steadily oozing blood. Sakura stared at the crimson liquid running down her arm but she couldn't find it in herself to care. As long as she got to make Madara suffer, she was ready to do anything. Even give up her life….Maybe that way she would get to be with Tsuki again…

She glared at the smirking man a few feet away from her and gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. Without a warning she lunged at him and tried to get him off balance like she had done to Neji but failed. Her Guardian was a skilled warrior but this man had 4,000 years worth of experience. Also, this time she didn't have Tsuki to back her up. This time she was alone…

She gritted her teeth as a particularly well aimed blow caught her at her thigh. The cut wasn't that deep but it was enough to sting. She glared at him but that only seemed to make his smirk wider. She brought up her sword and tried to land a hit on his head but he avoided it easily. Like an answer to her blow, he quickly brought up his own sword and aimed for her sides. She narrowly managed to avoid getting hit by the deadly, black blade. Their swords clashed as she dodged his attack. He pushed her back making her stumble a couple of steps. She gritted her teeth. She had to stay strong. Her wrist was starting to hurt because of how hard she was being pushed back by Madara. She tried to return it but failed; he was too strong. She felt the breath get knocked out of her as a powerful kick to the stomach sent her flying. She let out a loud groan of pain as she crashed into a rock that was silently resting in the middle of the clearing they were in. With shaky hands she touched her throbbing head and glared when she saw blood covering her fingers. The girl shakily got up supporting herself on her sword and took her fighting chance once more.

'I am not going to give up!'

"Give up little girl. Go home. I just might decide to spare you since you have kept me amused."

"Shut up." Sakura growled and her eyes went ablaze with an emerald fire.

"Here you will only meet your death. Enough of you playing warrior. You are nothing but am innocent, little girl. You don't know what war means. Give up."

"As long as you are still alive and breathing, I will never give up! Not until I smell your blood and see it running down my blade!" she growled at him and her eyes shone dangerously.

Madara chuckled "You want revenge, right? For your dead dragon. The way I see it I did you a favor. She was a useless beast, anyway."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words before narrowing in rage. She felt her blood boiling and she barred her teeth in a ferocious growl. For a moment the pupils of her eyes flickered to the ones of a dragon but it was only for a split second so they didn't notice.

"You…..you fucking bastard!" she yelled and charged at him with her sword ready. The ferocity of her attack and the dangerous aura surrounding her caught even Madara by surprise and he narrowly had the time to dodge. The man hadn't expected what happen next. Instead of charging again, Sakura twisted her body in the middle of her attack and with deadly accuracy brought her shinning blade down hard on his right shoulder. Blood poured from it as she jumped back and Madara grunted as he looked at the wound disbelievingly. The rosette had already regained her fighting stance and was getting ready for another attack. Without wasting a moment she lunged at him and aimed for his side. This time he was ready though and quickly avoided the hit. Not wanting to fall for the same trick again Madara twisted himself to catch her before she got to attack but she was one step ahead. She took advantage of his moment of surprise as he noticed that she wasn't where he had expected her to be and dragged her blade across his left side. Crimson drops fell to the ground from his wound and her katana. She quickly jumped back and watched cautiously for his next move. She would have really much liked to stay there and cut him to pieces all day long but she knew that she couldn't. She had used the element of surprise but now he knew and he would be ready.

"I have to admit it little girl; I am impressed. You managed to land a hit on me. You have guts." His head was lowered with his dark bangs covering half of his face. The only thing she could see was that sickening smirk. "But that won't save you. It is time to end this little game." he said and his head shot upward.

She gasped when emerald orbs clashed with blood red ones. Time seemed to freeze and all she could see was that pair of crimson eyes. It was pulling her in, trapping her in a trance like state. Her eyes became foggy and she started feeling dizzy. Sakura tried to steady herself on her sword but with little effect. She felt pain explode in her chest. It was suffocating her slowly. She tried to breathe but things only got worse. She felt weak and could barely stand on her own two feet. It seemed as if the world around her was being consumed by an endless sea of red that was slowly closing in on her. She fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. All she could remember before blacking out was the sound of someone laughing evilly.

XxxOxOxOxxX

'_Where am I?'_

'_What is this bright light?'_

'_Am I dead?' _

'_Tsuki!'_

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes but immediately closed them as the bright light hit her sore, green orbs.

"Sakura, wake up"

'Who's that?' she thought. The voice was strangely familiar. It was warm and caring and loving. It reminded her of…..home.

"Come on wake up" the voice said once more and slowly Sakura complied.

White.

It was all around her. She was floating in an endless white light. It was warm and inviting. Sakura felt at peace. Nothing could disturb the serenity of this place, wherever it was.

'If this is death then it's not as bad as I thought it would be'

"Sakura, turn around. I want to see your face"

That voice again. Something inside her couldn't refuse. It was as if her very being wanted to do as the voice said. Slowly she turned around, not sure of what she was going to face but still not the littlest bit scared.

Her emerald eyes widened and immediately tears of surprise and unspeakable happiness started to gather in them.

She knew the man that was standing before her with a smile on his handsome face. She knew that long, white hair and those loving blue-green eyes that so much resembled her own.

"F-Father!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

Toshiro's eyes widened in horror as he reached the clearing that Sakura and Madara were fighting in. Tsuki was laying some distance away, unmoving and covered in blood that was pooling around her. She had her back turned to him so he couldn't estimate her condition that well. He only hoped and prayed to whatever God was out there that she was alive. He could see Madara's black beast not far away sprawled on the ground with his wing bent in an uncomfortable angle but still alive. Toshiro had trained not only his aim under Kurenai but also his eyes. He could see that rise and fall of the dragon's breathing. It was faint but it was still there.

"You…..you fucking bastard!"

He quickly averted his eyes from the black beast at the sound of Sakura's voice. He looked her over trying to estimate her condition. She wasn't in good shape. She was covered in blood and he could clearly see that she was limping slightly. Toshiro gasped as he watched her lunge at Madara with a ferocity that left him speechless. Swift as a deer and quick as an attacking viper she jumped on him with her sword ready. Madara managed to doge and for a moment Toshiro feared that the man would strike her with his sword seeing that she had left herself open. Instead, he watched in amazement as she span in the middle of her attack and caught him on the shoulder. She didn't allow Madara a moment to regain his composure and as fierce as a wolverine, she attacked again with a grace that many would have envied. The blade of her katana easily tore the skin of his side. Sakura jumped back, her blade covered in blood.

"I have to admit it little girl; I am impressed. You managed to land a hit on me. You have guts." Madara said and his head was lowered. He didn't know why, but something told him that something bad was going to happen. "But that won't save you. It is time to end this little game."

Blood red eyes locked with emerald and the young man watched in horror as Sakura tried desperately to stay on her feet. Toshiro's blood went cold as he watched her try desperately to remain standing. A few seconds later she fell to her knees before fainting. He prayed that she had only fainted. He felt rage build inside him as he watched Madara laugh evilly above her.

Toshiro knew that he shouldn't interfere. Kaien had warned him about that. He knew that this was Sakura's fight and that he should stay back. His mind told him to stay back but his heart was betraying him. It was screaming at him to run to Sakura's side, to hold her, to make sure that she was alright, that she was alive.

His grip on his bow tightened and he pulled an arrow out of his quiver. His eyes widened in fear as he watched Madara walk to Sakura's fallen form with his sword ready.

'Screw Kaien and his orders! I'm not leaving her!'

'Notch…..draw…'

Madara had his sword positioned above Sakura, ready to strike.

'LOOSE!'

Toshiro's silver tipped arrow tore through the air faster than any other arrow or bullet and impaled itself in Madara's shoulder. He dropped his sword and stumbled a couple of steps back. Toshiro heard the Warlord leave out a pained grunt with some satisfaction but it did nothing to calm his frenzied heart. A heart that was beating like crazy for Sakura….

Reading another arrow, Toshiro made his presence known by stepping in the clearing with all his senses on high alert. Time seemed to slow down as he stood there facing Madara the Warlord. Toshiro had almost reached Sakura's body but he could still feel Madara's steel glare boring into him. He was only a couple of feet away from that fallen rosette.

"Sakura" he called "Sakura, wake up."

But there was no response.

"Come on Sakura. The bastard's still alive. We need to kill him. Wake up"

He could see blood coming out of her mouth.

"Sakura, this isn't funny. You can play dead another time. Get up."

Her once soft and shiny pink hair was covered in dirt and blood. Her own blood…

Toshiro's head shot up when he heard Madar chuckle humorlessly.

"It is no use, boy. She is not going to wake up."

"You shut up!"

"Don't bother, boy. She's dead along with that useless beast of hers. You are only wasting your time and your breath."

'Sakura, Tsuki…

"No, no, no! You fucking bastard! You are lying! Come on, Sakura! Wake up! Prove this nutcase wrong! Wake up!"

"Look at her boy. Just look at her. Unmoving, covered in blood. She is nothing but a memory."

Toshiro's eyes welled up with tears as he dropped to his knees, his bow and quiver long forgotten. He rested her head on his lap and held her hand tightly as his tears dropped on her cheeks, mingling with the blood.

'Sakura…'

"SAKURA!"

XxxOxOxOxxX

"F-Father!"

"Look at you…..My little girl has grown up so much. Such a beautiful young lady."

Sakura stood there, her eyes wide from shock as she watched the man, her father, smiling at her lovingly.

"Father!" she yelled and threw herself in his arms. No questions asked. She didn't know why he was there or why or how…All that mattered was the fact that he was there before her. Immediately, a pair of strong arms tightened around her as she buried herself in his warm chest. Dan Haruno buried his nose in his daughter's rosy hair and inhaled deeply, memorizing the smell of cherry blossoms along with his little girl's unique scent. He had missed her. All of them. But Sakura most of all. He hadn't gotten the chance to be with her as she grew up. To see her transform from the shy girl she was to this beautiful young woman. She had been no more than five when he had died. He would never regret giving up his life for his family but he would have given anything to be with them. To play with little Sakura again, to help Shizune with her homework, to hold Tsunade in his arms…

"D-Daddy" Sakura sobbed and clutched the front of the long, white robe he was wearing tighter.

"Now, now….Tears do not suit you, sweetheart. Stop crying and look at me."

Sakura dried her tears and looked up him with pure happiness shining in her emerald orbs.

"I always knew that you would become great, Sakura. And I was proved right."

"I am not great daddy. I am nothing if I cannot protect our family and my friends." she said and her eyes welled up with tears once more as she thought of Tsuki lying in the dirt, unmoving and covered in blood.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Dan said and wiped her tears away "Tears do not belong on the face of a dragon rider like you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at the white-haired man.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"The fact that I' m not there in the flesh does not mean that I am not watching over you. I know about Tsuki and all you have been through. You are strong, Sakura. Stronger than I ever was."

"That's not true. You gave up your life to save us while I…I couldn't even save Tsuki. I could do nothing but watch as she…..as she…" She stopped herself as she felt a new wave of tears coming.

"Oh, but you are Sakura. Do not underestimate yourself and the things the power of love can do. There is no greater force than that Sakura. Never forget that. Always follow your heart; it is never wrong. Remember, darkness only exists until a light comes to brighten the world. You are that light, Sakura. You brighten the world up. Your light is so strong that no shadow can ever overpower it."

Sakura tightened her hold on him in response.

Dan held his daughter lovingly in his embrace and stroked her hair for a little while longer but then sighed.

"Look at me, Sakura. I don't have much time. I know that you are in a sticky situation but don't give up hope. I will always be with you, no matter what. I will always be watching over you. I love you and I would give up my life for you a million times over."

Sakura stared at the man and smiled "I love you too, daddy. I promise I'll be strong."

"That's my girl!" the man said with another one of his warm smiles.

"I have to go now." he said and released his hold on her before starting to float away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled "I am I going to see you again?"

Dan laughed "Of course, silly! You can come visit me anytime! Just think of me before you fall asleep and we will be together in no time!"

'SAKURA!'

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at the sound of the voice.

"Toshiro….That's Toshiro's voice!"

"The young man needs you, Sakura. Got to him. I will see you tonight."

Sakura watched him as he began to fade, his long white robe flowing around him.

"Remember, Sakura. You can see to a person's heart just by looking in their eyes. They are the windows to the soul. They may hold pain, sorrow or even hate. But they may hold the light that will make the darkness go away. Embrace the light."

'Yes….I'll remember that…..'

She surrendered herself to the bright light with a smile on her face.

XxxOxOxOxxX

Toshiro clutched Sakura's body closer as he cried. She was lifeless in his arms….

His Sakura was gone….she was gone…..He would never see her smile or hear her laugh again. He would never hear her scolding him for doing something stupid. He would never get the chance to tell her how much he loved her….

But then he felt something. A feather touch on his tear-stained cheek. Toshiro's aqua eyes widened as soft fingers wiped away his tears. Only one person he knew had such a tender touch….

"Now, this is some nice blackmail material. I wonder how Renji and Ichigo would react if they knew that Toshiro Hitsugaya was caught crying; over a girl nonetheless."

"S-Sakura…..you are…"

"Alive? Pretty much yes! What? Did you think that you were going to get rid of me so easily?"

Happiness and relief exploded inside his chest as he stared into those oh so beautiful emerald eyes and watched those oh so kissable lips form a warm smile.

Without warning he pulled her closer to him. He hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my God! I thought I had lost you. When I came here and saw you bloodied and unmoving while the bastard and his dragon were still alive, my heart almost stopped!"

He felt her hands circle his neck as she hugged him back. She had missed him…..She had missed him so much she was almost scared to admit it to herself. The overwhelming feeling of being in his arms once more almost left her breathless. It felt so right to be there with him hugging her close to his warm body. She didn't know what she would have done if something happened to him. Toshiro buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Sakura's eyes widened "Wait. Did you just say that his dragon is alive?"

"Yes. His breathing if fain and weak but he is still alive. Why?"

Sakura's eyes lit up "That's wonderful!"

"Umm….Sakura, did you hit your head or something? How is that his dragon being alive is wonderful?"

"Toshiro don't you understand? He is controlling the dragon! He is using some kind of dark power to bend him to hill will. The poor creature is trapped! We have to help him!"

"Ok, but how?"

"The medallion! That's it! He is using the medallion's powers to control the dragon. If we destroy the medallion around the dragon's neck we might be able to free him."

Toshiro's eyes widened at the truth of her words.

"What a touching scene. Too bad I am going to have to ruin it."

The broke apart at the sound of that dreaded voice and looked at Madara who was smirking at them.

"You are still alive?" said Sakura "Will you please just die already so we can go on with our lives?"

Toshiro stared at her and only then did he notice the soft, white glow that she was emitting. He could tell; something had changed inside her. She seemed more confident, more powerful, more….breathtaking….

They stood up and each grabbed their weapons.

"Toshiro, go to the dragon. I will take care of gramps here."

Toshiro sent her a worried look before nodding and doing as she had said. She knew what she was doing. He trusted her. Without another word, he sped off towards the dragon.

"Now" Sakura said and turned to Madara and took her fighting chance "Where were we?"

"You are one annoying bitch." Madara growled. He didn't like the way she was mocking him and he was more than shocked to see her alive. There was also something strange; a new power inside her that was making him uneasy. He noticed a white glow around her that was getting stronger.

"Yeah, I've been told so before." she said with a smile that made him clench his fists in anger.

"I am going to kill you and I am going to enjoy every moment of it."

"Come on then, old man. Show what you've got." Sakura said and felt a strange, new kind of power surge through her being. The light around her got stronger.

She easily avoided his attack by jumping to the left and brought her own sword down. The blades clashed and they both tried to overpower one another. This time though, Sakura proved stronger and with a hard shove she sent him off balance. Without missing the chance, she was on him in a matter of seconds, delivering blow after blow after blow. Some of them were blocked while others had no problem finding their target. She jumped back when he tried to hit her on the head. Madara had deep gashes across his hands and a long slash on his chest area.

Sakura smirked as she watched his fists clench and unclench in a failed attempt to calm himself down. Her light became brighter; almost blinding to him but she didn't seem to notice. It was as if she didn't know it was there.

His eyes were full of hatred and rage as he glared at her.

'_Remember, Sakura. You can see to a person's heart just by looking in their eyes. They are the windows to the soul. They may hold pain, sorrow or even hate. But they may hold the light that will make the darkness go away. Embrace the light.'_

Her father's words flashed in her mind and her eyes widened in realization.

'The eyes! That's it! When I blacked out…..It was because I looked in his eyes….His eyes are his greatest weapon….If I take that down…..Then he is going to be left powerless…And I am going to protect my loved ones…..'

Sakura closed her eyes and a serene smile lit up her face. Images of the people she loved flashed before her eyes. Her father, her mother, Shizune, Tsuki, Toshiro, Neji, Kaien, Kurenai, Rukia…

Madara's eyes widened as the light around her became almost too much to look at.

Sakura's eyes shot open.

Emerald clashed with blood red and blinding, white light exploded all around them.

XxxOxOxOxxX

Toshiro cautiously approached the fallen, black dragon. Despite being seriously injured the huge black beast could still prove dangerous. The white haired young man got closer to the dragon's neck. The medallion's black diamond was alive with a dancing black glow. He had to destroy it….but how?

He doubted that a simple hit with a rock or even his dagger would be able to break the huge stone. He racked his brain for any possible ideas but came up empty handed. Absentmindedly, he started fidgeting with the point of one of his arrows but then something in his mind clicked. Quickly, he emptied his quiver of its content and started looking through his arrows. His eyes lit up when he found a certain object. Unlike his other silver-tipped arrows, this one was pure white. It was smaller than his other arrows but it was lighter and emitting a soft blue glow. He could still remember Kurenai's words the day she had given this to him.

'_This is a special arrow made of a unicorn's horn. Never has there been or will even be a creature more pure or kind than a unicorn. This arrow can tear though any darkness and purify any soul. No physical-and sometimes mental-obstacle can ever stand between this arrow and its target. Use it wisely and take good care of it. It is as rare as a dragon's egg. Unicorns are very protective of their horns and despite getting a new one every two hundred years they are very cautious of whom they give them to'_

Toshiro held the arrow in his hands and felt its magic flow through him. Slowly he positioned it over the black diamond and took a deep breath.

'Please, make this work'

He brought the arrow down and right in the middle of the diamond. The precious dark stone didn't stand a chance. It broke with a resounding crack before exploding into black dust. The heavy gold chain fell from around the dragon's neck and a foul kind of energy surrounded them for a moment. Toshiro could feel it pulsing around them as if the darkness itself was trying to regain its hold on them.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the dragon jerk as the foul energy left his body but he made no move to pick up his bow. He watched the dragon carefully, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

Heavy, black eyelids slowly started to open and Toshiro's aqua eyes clashed with a pair of red eyes. The same pair of eyes that not long ago were staring at them with pure hatred. This time though they were different. This time they were holding relief, happiness and gratitude.

'Thank you for setting me free. I am forever in you dept' a deep male voice said and it took Toshiro a few seconds to realize that the dragon was talking to him.

"It was my pleasure" the boy said and smiled "What is your name?"

'I am named Uragiru'

"I am Toshiro. You are hurt, Uragiru. How are you feeling?"

'I spent the last four hundred years as a slave to Madara's madness. Nothing can be worse. I'll be alright'

"You don't have to worry about Madara anymore. You are no longer under his command. You are free, Uragiru. You can go home."

Toshiro noticed the dragon's eyes sadden.

'I have no home'

"What? Why are you saying that? I am sure your family will be overjoyed to see you again."

'I have no home or family. Once a dragon takes a rider, whether he is forced or not, he can never go back. It is an unbreakable law of our society. And even if it wasn't for this law, my family would never take me back. I betrayed our kin by being Madara's dragon.'

Toshiro's eyes widened "But it wasn't your fault! He was controlling you. You didn't have a choice!"

'That's true. But I could have-I should have tried harder. Now I am free from his darkness but without a rider I have no purpose in life.'

Toshiro could clearly ear the sadness and pain the dragon's voice; he could see it in his crimson eyes. His heart went out to the black creature that no longer had anyone in the world. Something inside him told him what he had to do. He felt as if he was supposed to do this….from the very beginning. This was his destiny. And it had never felt more right. A grin lit up that white-haired, young man's face.

"Well, Uragiru, would you accept a new rider?" he said and extended his hand to the dragon.

Uragiru looked at the boy before him in surprise and shock before happiness flooded his red eyes and a pleased grow erupted from his throat. Without a second thought, Uragiru pressed his muzzle to the boy's hand and closed his eyes. A warm, bright light exploded around them and embraced them both as their bond was formed under the silver rays of the Full Moon…..

'_I will never leave you…I promise…..'_

'_I know…..'_

XxxOxOxOxxX

The moment his eyes met hers, Madara felt as if a sword had pierced him though the eyes. It was so powerful…_She_ was so powerful….The light around her was so pure he could barely stand it. He tried to fight it with his shadow but to no avail. There was nothing that could stop those waves of pure energy from washing over him. As the minutes passed he could feel himself growing weaker. His darkness could not stand her light and it was leaving him. His eyes were burning and it took everything he had not to scream out in pain. He could feel something running down his face. He touched the place under his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw his fingers covered in blood.

'My eyes! She is destroying them!'

He watched as Sakura walked slowly towards him with a proud stride and her pink hair flowing behind her. She was holding her sword which was reflecting the light that was starting to get brighter as she came closer.

Madara growled dangerously but the girl seemed completely unfazed. He closed his eyes to shield as much as he could and when he reopened them after a couple of minutes, she was standing at an arm's reach.

Sakura watched the man before her in pity. Fallen to his knees with blood and dirt covering him from head to toe, he didn't resemble Madara The Warlord ,who had once made her heart clench in fear, in the least. She felt sorry for him; he was alone with no one but a heart full of hate and bitterness.

"Do it, bitch."

Sakura looked at him "Do you so much want to die?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"You know, you can always try joining the good side."

He only spat at her feet in response.

"Do it, bitch. Kill me; like I killed your useless beast." he said and smirked when he saw her expression change.

Sakura's eyes immediately hardened. Whatever pity she had felt for him quickly vanished. No….he didn't deserve her or anyone else's pity…

'Stay calm, Sakura'

"Kill me. Oh how much I enjoyed hearing her screams of pain."

Sakura's whole body shook as she tried to keep her control. But it was so tempting….oh so tempting to just cut his head off. He was on his knees in front her, powerless and she was the one holding the blade…

"How much I enjoyed the smell of her dragon blood as it ran down my blade. I could almost taste the sweetness of it!"

Sakura's control snapped. With eyes shining with hatred and an enraged scream, she drove her sword though his heart. She could feel the white blade at it tore through skin and muscle and reached his heart. She could feel tears of anger and pain running down her cheeks as she pulled her blade out of his lifeless body. He heavily dropped to the ground and blood started pooling around him.

Sakura felt herself growing weak. All this had taken a lot out of her. She had defeated Madara but at the cost of her beloved Tsuki's life. Was it really worth it? Was it worth never seeing those cerulean eyes or hearing that motherly voice scolding her for being un-ladylike?

'Yes…..It was….Tsuki wanted to protect the innocent people. It is what she would have wanted…..It was all worth it in the end…..'

She walked weakly, barely able to stand. Her feet took her to Tsuki's body. The sight of her still form brought a new wave of tears to her eyes. She fell to the ground, with her head lying on Tsuki's bloodied chest. Her power was slipping away as was her consciousness.

"Oh Tsuki…My beloved Tsuki…It is all my fault….I should have never accepted this mission from Kaien….If I hadn't you would have still been alive…I love you Tsuki…Please forgive me…"

Blackness consumed her and she could no longer register what was happening around her. Or else she would have noticed that the long gash on Tsuki's chest was no longer there…

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura groaned as she tried to open her eyes but failed. Her head was killing her, like she had been kicked by a horse and her limbs and back were uncomfortably sore. She moved her fingers a bit and felt her bones crack.

'Ouch'

She could feel the warm rays of the sun on her skin and the softness of grass underneath her fingers.

'Wait….Sun? Grass?'

She could still remember the dark sky and hard terrain she and Madara had been in.

'I…I did it….I killed him….I killed Madara….I saved them….I saved the people I love….'

Someone must have moved her while she was unconscious. Toshiro or Neji must have found her and brought her here….wherever here was. She could feel the cool breeze on her skin and the birds were chirping happily not a long distance away. She slowly started to open her eyes.

With great effort she pushed herself off her lying position and tried to sit up. A hand found its way to her back to support her and Sakura was grateful for that.

"Hey, take it easy." a soft voice she knew said and the girl turned to face the young male on her left. She sent him a small, grateful smile and leaned on him for support.

"How are you feeling?" asked Toshiro and started rubbing circles on her back.

"The truth? Like shit." she replied and smiled weakly when he chuckled lightly "But I had to go through Neji's gruesome training sessions and made it out alive. I think I can manage this time. Where am I?" The light was still making her vision blurry and she couldn't quite make out her surroundings.

"In your backyard."

"In my backyard? Why did you bring me here?"

"You were hurt and exhausted. This is as far as we dared to move you." a new voice said and Sakura looked up. A couple of seconds later, her eyes cleared and Sakura came face to face with her Guardian who was worriedly looking at her. The rosette looked around her. She was indeed in her backyard, sitting on the soft grass. It was close to noon as the Sun was already in the middle of the sky.

"How did you find me?"

"Toshiro found you unconscious and called us for help." replied Neji "We brought you here soon after. Kurenai healed you at the best of her ability, though your biggest problem was just exhaustion, and after that we waited for you to wake up."

"What about you, Neji? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are Kaien and Kurenai and Arasoi and Ryoshi? What happened to you after I took off with Madara?"

"Take it easy, Sakura. Breathe. I'm perfectly fine. We took care of those disgusting shadows that were attacking Konoha. They caused quite some damage but nothing we can't handle. We made sure to erase the citizens' memory before we left."

"Erased their memory?" asked Sakura surprised "Why?"

"So they won't remember what happened. It is the best option. For everyone. They are innocent people. They don't need to know that what attacked them and destroyed their home was an army of blood thirsty shadows under the command of a madman. To them, the damage was caused by a big earthquake and nothing more."

Sakura nodded understanding their reasons. It truly was the best thing to do.

"What about the others? Where ar-"

"We are fine Sakura, don't worry."

The pink-haired girl turned her head and sighed in relief when she saw Kaien and Kurenai walking towards them with Arasoi and Ryoshi following them. They seemed tired but nothing that wasn't expected after a whole night of fighting.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" asked Kaien.

"A bit dizzy but other than that I am fine. The worst have passed."

"That's good to hear. You did it, Sakura. You defeated Madara. You brought peace to this world, like Elasha did all those centuries ago." said Kaien and all of them could see the small, proud smile on his face.

Sakura returned the smile but it immediately disappeared and her emerald eyes instantly saddened. Pain and sorrow exploded in her heart and Sakura fought to breathe as a wave of tears hit her. She placed her hands where her heart was.

"I-I did it…..But at what cost? I wish I hadn't! I wish I had died there!"

"Sakura! Don't say such things!" said Toshiro and tried to get closer to her but she pulled back.

"I wish I had never gotten involved in this! I wish I had died there with her! She died protecting me! I should have been the one to die, not her! She didn't deserve it! She was the best thing that had ever happened to me! And now she's gone! And it's all my fault! I only hurt the ones I love! And I hurt Tsuki the most…" she sobbed and could no longer control the hot tears that were leaving red trails down her cheeks.

Neji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Some friends can never be replaced."**(1)**

Sakura averted her gaze from his hand and allowed her tears to fall freely. They hit her already dirty clothes and left wet trails on the blades of grass under her. All was silent around them apart from the chirping birds. And she hated it. She wanted the Sun to disappear and the skies to pour down their own tears for the one she had lost.

But that was when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of flapping wings followed by the sweetest melody she had ever heard in her entire life. A dragon's roar.

"But luckily some don't have to be!"**(1)** Neji said and grinned down at her.

Sakura raised her widened emerald eyes to the sky and gasped. The sun's rays reflected on silver scales and silver wings tore through the blue sky. Emerald orbs clashed with cerulean eyes that were alive with mirth and happiness. Sakura shot up from her sitting position, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that washed over her. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock and overwhelming happiness as her dragon landed a few feet away from her.

'Close your mouth Sakura. A fly might get in.'

Oh, how much she had missed that voice. That gentle and motherly voice that she feared she would never hear again.

"T-T-TSUKI!"

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her and flung her arms around the silver dragon's neck. She pulled her as close as she could afraid that Tsuki would disappear if she let go. The silver scaled dragon let out a growl of satisfaction and happiness as she rested her warm muzzle on her rider's head; her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of being with her human again. Sakura pulled away and stared deep in Tsuki's cerulean eyes. She planted a soft kiss to her nose before burring herself in Tsuki's inviting embrace once more.

"Oh, Tsuki…" she breathed "My beloved Tsuki…I was so scared…..so scared that I would never see you again. When I saw you there unmoving, I died inside. I can't live without you. Please, don't ever leave me…"

'Sakura' started Tsuki and nuzzled her rider affectionately 'You should know by now that you just can't get rid of me. No matter where you go, I'll follow. I will never leave you; not now and not ever. You and I…we are one…One soul dwelling in two bodies. No one…..No man or dragon alike will ever be able to separate us. My love for you is unspeakable. I will always be by your side. No matter what….'

"I love you too, Tsuki."

They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of being with each other again. No more words needed to be exchanged. Even a blind man would be able to see that the one was incomplete without the other. Tsuki was right. They were indeed one soul dwelling in two bodies. Two parts of a soul so inextricably connected that they had found each other in this life and would find each other again even in the next.

"I should really thank Kurenai for healing you, you know." said Sakura after a while with a radiant smile, all traces of exhaustion gone as she felt new life course through her.

"I don't think that would be necessary Sakura. I wasn't the one to heal her."

Sakura looked at her strangely "What do you mean you didn't heal her? And if you didn't….then who did?"

'You' said Tsuki and all heads turned to look at her. A pair of emerald eyes stared at her with confusion shining brightly in them.

"I don't think so, Tsuki. I do not know any healing magic. And even if I did, I doubt that it would be enough. Your wounds were terrible." Sakura winced as the image of a bloodied Tsuki came to mind. She quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Tsuki was alive and they were together. That was all that mattered. She focused her attention on her dragon that was looking at her tenderly.

'But you did Sakura. I know it was you. I could feel your energy flowing through me; healing me, making me stronger. I don't know what you did or how but I know that whatever it was, it was powerful. It was as if the light itself was coursing through my veins.'

Kaien and Kurenai exchanged a surprised and somewhat disbelieving look but it went unnoticed.

"Well, I say it doesn't matter anymore." said Kaien with a small smile "All that matters in that we came out victorious. Madara is dead, the War has ended and we all made it out alive."

Neji shot Kaien a suspicious look as he was sure that the man had something up his sleeve. Sakura's…'healing abilities' was not a matter of small importance. He had known Kaien all his life. The man loved knowledge and he was curious by nature. Certainly, there was something he wasn't telling them as the Kaien he knew would never pass up the opportunity to investigate something new. But Neji said nothing. He would remain silent until the right time came for him to have a talk with Kaien. He knew that the man would not keep it hidden for long from him. And if it concerned Sakura, all the more reason for Kaine to talk to him. For now, he would enjoy his time with his rider. She had surpassed his expectations and he couldn't have been more proud of her. He smiled softly as he watched her scratch Tsuki under her chin which caused a pleased growl to erupt from the dragon.

"Well, now that it settled" all heads turned to Toshiro who had a wide grin on his face "There is someone I would like you to meet."

As he said those words, a huge shadow covered the sun and they all looked up. Tsuki bared her teeth and took one step forward to shield Sakura while the others immediately reached for their weapons. Toshiro on the other hand seemed unfazed. The black beast landed near him and the young boy immediately rushed to his side to greet with a soft pat on the nose. The dragon pressed the tip of his huge head to Toshiro's forehead to return the greeting.

To say that the others were shocked would be the understatement of the last 4,000 years. With eyes wide as plates and mouths hanging open( even the usual composed Kaien) they watched the exchange between the once enemy dragon and the Hitsugaya boy.

"Guys" Toshiro started and broke them out of their thoughts "This is Uragiru. He accepted me as his rider."

…..

….

…

…

"WHAT?!"

"After I destroyed the medallion and he was freed from its foul power, he explained to me why he couldn't go back to his family. Once a dragon takes a rider, forced or not, he can never go back."

"That is true" said Kaien, starting to understand. What an interesting turn of events…..

"After Madara's death, Uragiru would be left alone. I couldn't leave him. I knew what I had to do. And it has never felt more right." Toshiro finished with a smile.

Everything was quiet for a while until the silence was broken by a fit of mirthful laughter. Without a warning a still laughing Sakura threw herself in Toshiro's arms who wasted no time and hugged her back.

"Oh, Toshiro! This is wonderful! I am so happy for you! Both of you!" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before immediately pulling back from his embrace and focusing her attention on the black dragon that was curiously staring at her. She didn't notice the pink that colored the boy's cheeks.

"Hello there" she said with a gentle smile addressing the dragon "I am Sakura. I am so happy to meet you without Madara's shadow clouding our hearts."

'It's a great pleasure to meet you Lady Sakura. I am so sorry for all the trouble and hurt I have caused you.' Answered the dragon and Sakura allowed a radiant smile to form on her lips.

"Please! It wasn't your fault! If anything, you have had it worse than us! Madara took your freedom and free will away from you and used you for his evil purposes! But you won't have to worry about that anymore! You are with us now! Welcome to the family!" Sakura exclaimed happily, overjoyed by this sudden but so welcome turn of events.

'Family?' thought Uragiru before happiness filled his eyes "Yeah…I have a family now' He lowered his head and tenderly touched the pink-haired girl's face who grinned and kissed his nose softly.

Tsuki came to stand beside her rider, curious to meet this new dragon; this new….friend….yes…friend. The black dragon's crimson eyes turned to Tsuki.

'I ask you to forgive me Lady Tsuki for hurting you. I truly didn't mean to.' He said apologetically.

Sakura laughed "Did you hear that, Tsuki? He actually called you a lady. I suggest you keep this moment in your memory since I am sure he's never gonna call you a lady once he gets to know you!"

'Shut up, brat!' the female dragon growled before turning her attention to Uragiru 'I know that it wasn't your fault. Madara has hurt many, you most of all. My wounds have healed but you are not going to easily forget all those years of forcefully being under his control.'

Uragiru seemed relieved to hear that he was forgiven even though it was for things he hadn't done intentionally.

"Now, the only problem is where he is going to stay." said Toshiro thoughtfully.

Without missing a bit, Sakura grinned widely and said "He can stay in Tsuki's cave!"

Toshiro and Uragiru looked at her surprised "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! That cave is huge! A dozen dragons can fit in there! And I'm sure Tsuki doesn't mind, right?"

'Of course not. In fact I would have suggested it myself. It would be a pleasure to help one of my kin. Some company would be nice too. I'm sure that Uragiru has some very interesting stories that he could share with me.'

"Then it's settled! Uragiru will be-"

"SAKURA!"

The pink haired girl didn't get to finish her sentence as a pair of arms closed around her, pulling her in a bone crushing hug. Tsunade cried in her younger daughter's shoulder. She was completely unaware of her other daughter, Shizune, standing a few feet away, her eyes wide from shock and her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Oh, honey…..I was so worried about you! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

"C-cant b-breathe!" the girl choked making her mother let go of her.

"I was so scared!" Tsunade said "When you didn't come back last night, I thought something terrible had happened to you! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"Mom, slow down. I'm fine, no, I am not hurt and no, I don't need medical attention."

"Ahem."

At the sound of the foreign voice the Haruno matriarch looked around her. For the first time that day Tsunade noticed her surroundings. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her as she passed her eyes over the strange people around her and…..Oh My God! Are those dragons?! The blonde placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"Sakura, please tell me that am hallucinating and that there aren't four dragons in our back yard."

"Wait, you can see them?"

"Of course I can see them! It's not like you can miss something like this!"

"I think it's about time we sat down and had a talk with Miss. Haruno." Kaien and sent a meaningful look at Sakura. The girl sighed. It was time for some revelations.

"Ok, but first allow me to introduce you. Well, you know Toshiro-"

"How are you Miss. Haruno?"

"I've been better boy, thanks."

"- and these are Kaien, Kurenai, Neji, Arasoi, Ryoshi, Uragiru and Tsuki, my dragon."

"Your what?"

"My dragon."

"I think I need to sit down." said the blonde and sat down on the grass. Knowing that there were going to have a LONG chat, the others, humans and dragons alike, followed her example and got comfortable on the ground. Sakura took her usual place in between Tsuki's front legs, her head resting on her warm chest.

"Shizune, close your mouth and come sit here!" shouted Tsunade and her older daughter, as if in a trance, walked towards them before sitting down beside her mother.

"Now" Τhe blonde woman looked at her pink-haired child "Start explaining. And start from the beginning." she said and braced herself for what she was about to hear.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"It all started with an egg" she started and looked up at Tsuki with a loving smile "A Dragon's Egg….."

**The End**

**I finished it at last! I had so much fun writing this and I'm happy with the way it turned out! Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and for supporting this story! I hope you liked this chapter and this story! Some of you told me that you wanted to see Toshiro as a Guardian. I'm sorry for disappointing you but I intended to make Toshiro a dragon rider from the beginning! It was either he would get an egg or meet an adult dragon. And since I am a sucker for dragons, I could never make Uragiru the bad guy or have someone kill him! Toshiro and Sakura aren't a couple yet but they have both realized their feelings for each other so it's only a matter of time! I'm already making plans for a sequel so if there is anything that you would like to see in it, feel free to tell me your ideas! I am open to suggestions! Thank you so much guys! Lots of love!**

**(1)-Some of you might have recognized the quote from ERAGON! I couldn't resist putting it there! **


End file.
